Trust
by Miss Starfire
Summary: An old friend returns to Titans Tower and when Robin confronts Starfire about her close friendship with the newcomer, Starfire leaves the Tower and the team in company of her new friend. Sequel to Secrets of a Traitor COMPLETE
1. Return

**VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** Before you begin reading this story you **MUST** read **"Secrets of a Traitor"** first. This is a sequel to that story and if you don't read it first you will not understand a thing of what am I talking about in here. This sequel is completely based on the events of the previous story and you will only confuse and spoil yourself if you keep reading without reading **"SECRETS OF A TRAITOR"** first!!!

**SUMMARY:** An old friend returns to Titans Tower and Starfire and Robin's friendship is put to the test. But when Robin confronts Starfire about her close friendship with the newcomer, Starfire leaves the Tower and the team in company of her new friend. Would Robin and Starfire be together again? Would Robin see the truth before it is too late?

Oh yeah! DON'T OWN The Titans!! 

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Trust **

**Chapter 1**

Return

A year had passed since Red X had been defeated and Slade was killed. There had not been many tough crimes in the city in the last year. There had been some attempted robberies, cats stuck on a tree, nothing serious. The Titans had finally gotten a chance to relax. They had so much free time that they had started to go out during the weekends; either to parties, clubs or two-day trips to the beach but by now, these activities had become old. However, this weekend was going to be different from all the others. This weekend had been planned for a couple of months now and nothing could ruin what the Titans would do in order to celebrate a very important birthday: Starfire's birthday. First of all, they would take her out in the morning and eat breakfast at a very fancy restaurant. Next, they would take her to the park and teach her how to skate, using the brand new rollerblades that Cyborg had built specially for her as a birthday gift. After this they would go to the mall and they would teach her how to play different video games in the arcade, and also teach her how to play pool and bowling. This had been BB's idea, and his gift was a bowling ball with a symbol on it: a yellow star with a flame inside it. BB thought this was a neat way of writing Starfire's name and it probably was because Robin felt jealous about BB's gift for her. Raven had decided to leave her gothic and emotionless state and help Starfire buy new clothes to wear that night to the club they would be taking her after going to a carnival. The last two places were Robin's ideas. He wanted for her to enjoy the mechanical rides since the first and last time they had gone to the carnival, the probes had gotten in the way. Robin's gift for Starfire was to win every single stuffed animal she wanted from the games. He had been training to not let her down like last time (a/n: If you don't know what am I talking about read "Starfire's Diary", by yours truly). In fact, Robin had grown and was now taller than Starfire and had become more well-built. He knew how she loved stuffed animals and he wanted to make her happy by winning as most as he could. Someone may think that all these activities were too much for just a birthday, yet it was not anyone's birthday; it was Starfire's birthday and they really owed it to her. She had saved them from Red X and now they had found a way to pay her back. Obviously, showing no interest in her coming birthday was part of the plan. They did not want Starfire to suspect anything. They had felt bad everytime she had asked them about the current date and they had told her they had no clue. They knew that they had to deny any knowledge that pertained to Starfire's birthday for her own good and surprise, and finally the day had arrived.

The alarm clock at Robin's night stand went off. It was six in the morning, time to get up and join the other Titans in their idea to wake Starfire up all together. Robin was the last one to get to Starfire's door. He had been looking for his mask in the dark, afraid to wake Starfire if he turned the lights on. He arrived at Starfire's room and all the other Titans stared at him with an upset face.

-"So, you finally decided to show up"-Raven said

-"Yeah, dude! I was getting bald!"-BB said pulling his hair out

-"Sorry...I couldn't find..."-Robin paused

Robin was about to tell them that he was looking for his mask but paused. He did not want them to know that he had been starting to sleep without his mask ever since they had been able to sleep all night and not be woken up by the alarm at the middle of the night. If they found out about his mask, curiosity might led them to sneak in his room and try to see his face. He was not ready for this, yet.

-"Whatever, man! Just open the door!"-Cyborg said

-"Ok"-Robin said

Robin used the override code to open Starfire's room. He was the only one who knew the code and for a moment he thought that this might have been the only reason they waited for him. He snapped that thought away and led the way inside Starfire's room. They all stopped inside; the room was very dark. Cyborg, Raven and Robin stood in front of Starfire's bed. BB transformed into a cat and jumped on her bed. The plan was that BB would find Starfire's face and wake her up and when he did, all the others would yell "Surprise" while Raven used her powers to turn the lights on.

-"Have you find her already?"-Raven asked

BB glazed at Raven, knowing that she could not see him and started to look for Starfire's face.

_-'Here it is'-BB thought_

BB started to purr and at that moment Raven turned the lights on and everyone (except BB who is a cat) yelled "Surprise". Their faces went from happy, to questioning, to annoying to blank. A little sweat drop appeared on their faces. BB had not opened his eyes yet and had no idea what was going on.

-"Uh...Why are you playing with a _pillow_??"-Raven asked

BB opened his eyes, saw the pillow and resumed human form while jumping out of the bed.

-"Whoa! What gives? That's not Starfire!"-BB yelled

-"Nope, it ain't...Hahaha!"-Cyborg said

-"_Not_ funny, dude!"-BB said

-"Where is she? She's not here!"-Robin said

The Titans looked at each other and then started to think. Raven looked up, Cyborg tapped his mouth with his index finger, Robin crossed his arms and BB scratched his head. Question marks appeared on top of their heads when, at the same exact moment, they all froze as they had the same thought.

-"NOOO!!"-They all yelled at the same time

-"Do you think she did it?"-BB asked

-"Her stuff is still here"-Raven said

-"Split up and look for her...NOW!"-Robin ordered

Immediately the Titans split up to search for Starfire. BB went to the kitchen and looked for her inside the cabinets, the refrigerator, the oven and even in the trashcan.

-"Where is she? She can't be _that_ upset!"-BB said

BB decided to go look someplace else and on his way out he grabbed some tofu leftovers and got out of the kitchen. Cyborg went to the training room. He noticed that none of the training equipment had been moved. He went to the lockers and checked each one of them. When he got to BB's locker and opened it up his face turned green and he covered his nose with his hands.

-"Don't he ever wash his clothes?"-Cyborg mumbled

He closed the locker and thought how it would not surprise him that Starfire had left the room if she had smelled BB's dirty underwear, and he made his way to the garage. Raven went to the living room and tried to concentrate to feel Starfire's presence. Raven stood in the middle of the room and put her fingers on her temples while closing her eyes.

-"If she left, Robin is going to _kill_ us"-Raven said

Raven mentally searched for Starfire all around the Tower. She sensed Cyborg in the garage, BB in the evidence room and Robin in the kitchen. Robin did not know that BB had already checked there. Robin stopped for a second, went straight to the refrigerator and opened it. He smiled at something and closed the door. After doing this, Raven found Starfire.

_-'He found her'-Raven thought_

She decided to go get Cyborg and BB to give Robin the chance to get Starfire back to her room. Robin got out of the kitchen and made his way to the stairs that led to his favorite place: the roof. He climbed the stairs not being able to erase the smile he had on his face as he remembered each and every time Starfire had ran upstairs when she was feeling sad and took all the bottles of mustard with her to ease her sorrow. He slowly opened the door and saw her sitting on the edge of the roof. He then turned his eyes to her left and saw the reason why he had known she was hiding there: three empty bottles of mustard. He smiled and walked towards her. She was wearing pink bunny night clothes and no shoes.

_-'She didn't run away. She's just sad. Time to cheer her up'-Robin thought_

Robin sat next to her and look at the sunrise. Starfire saw him from the corner of her eye but did not utter a word. He picked one of the bottles of mustard and showed it to her while a grin formed on his face. Starfire looked at the bottle and then at him while faking a smile and then focused her sight on the sunrise.

-"Star, why weren't you in your room? And why are you so sad?"-Robin asked

-"I wished to see the sunrise. What makes you think that I am sad?"-Starfire asked

-"Don't know, maybe the empty bottles of mustard. We were all looking for you. We have...a mission to do"-Robin answered

-"Oh! I apologize for my unexcused absence. I shall go back to my room and get ready to attend the mission"-Starfire said

Starfire stood up and Robin did too. He allowed Starfire to go first and he stayed behind to call the other Titans and tell them what had happened. When he did, he ran downstairs and Starfire had gone to the restroom to brush her teeth and eliminate the mustard taste she had. Robin and the other Titans went inside Starfire's room and waited for her. Starfire washed her face and checked if everything was fine with her.

-"They do not remember my birthday. Not even...him"-Starfire whispered

She took a last glimpse at herself on the mirror, got out of the restroom and started to walk to her room. She opened her door and searched for the light switch. She turned it on, sighed and walked towards the closet. When her hand was very close to the handle the door opened itself and Cyborg and BB came out of the closet (Starfire's closet...ok?) and Raven and Robin came out from under her bed (no! they were not doing anything...RobStar forever!) and yelled "Surprise". Starfire looked at them and she was confused at first but then she realized what was happening; they had not forgotten about her birthday. She smiled and tears formed in her eyes; she did not bother to hold them back. The tears were from joy that her friends had remembered her birthday, she felt so happy. BB cleared his throat and in a Starfire tone he said:

-"I wish to initiate a group hug, yes?"-

Starfire laughed at BB's acting and they all hugged Starfire, even Raven seemed to enjoy it. When the hug was over the Titans surrounded Starfire and began to tell her what they would do first. The Titans had previously agreed to not spoil the surprises and do not let her know about everything they had planned to do until it had to be done.

-"I'm hungry, Yo! When are ya'll getting ready to go eat?"-Cyborg asked touching his stomach.

-"Yeah! All this running around made me hungry!"-BB said

-"You are _always_ hungry!"-Raven said

Right after Raven said this, Raven's stomach loudly growled and she blushed while the other Titans stared at her with a we-are-not-the-only-ones-that-are-hungry face and she grinned.

-"I guess we should get ready to go out. See you in an hour at the living room"-Robin said

The Titans went to their corresponding rooms and began to get ready to go eat breakfast. Cyborg went inside his room and smiled. He did not need to use clothes but wanted to do something different today. He wanted to look sporty and had bought some clothes for him to use. He walked to his desk and from under it he got a brown box out. He opened the box and his eyes shinned when he saw the contents of the box. He got a pair of blue and white tennis shoes, a navy blue polo shirt, a white jacket and a pair of white pants that had a blue line on the side. The jacket had a white "T" on the front left side. He had chosen white and blue clothes to resemble his usual armor. Cyborg got dressed quickly and after tying his shoes he walked back to his desk and got another box out. This box was bigger than the last one and was wrapped with pink paper and had a purple ribbon on top. Cyborg decided to take Starfire's gift to the T-Car and hide it in the trunk so he would not forget it and Starfire would not see it yet. After he went to the garage and placed the gift in the trunk he decided to make sure the T-Car was good to go.

-"Still have time"-Cyborg whispered

Raven was deciding what to wear. She would have preferred to use her usual clothes but they had all agreed to dress differently than they did everyday.

-"Pointless"-Raven mumbled

Finally, she decided to wear green cargo pants, black boots and a black sleeveless blouse.

-"Done"-Raven said

She was about to leave when she walked back and grabbed two books. One was for her to read when she got bored during the "trip" and the other was for Starfire. The one for Starfire was titled "Teenagers Way of Life and Behavioral Patterns". Raven saw this at a bookstore a couple of weeks ago and the title remembered her of Starfire and the difficult time she had dealing with earthlings' customs (especially teenagers). Raven hoped that this book would help Starfire understand behaviors and she would not freak out everytime she did not understand some situation or expression. With this thought in mind she walked to her door and went to the living room to wait for the others.

BB had to buy new clothes because he could not find his own stuff in his room.

-"Yeah, I knew my room wouldn't be clean forever!"-BB said while recalling the few hours his room had been clean after the Tower was rebuilt.

BB took his clothes out of a bag; the same shopping bag in which Raven had given him the clothes she had picked for him. He was going to wear a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt that had red letters on the front that read "Wicked Scary" (like the ones in the movie, remember?), and a pair of black and blue tennis shoes. A pair of white socks was also included in the bag.

-"Wicked Scary...sweet! Raven you're the _best_!"-BB said

BB got dressed quickly and then looked at his alarm clock.

-"I still have 30 minutes to find Star's gift"-BB said

BB began moving trash, old pizzas and clothes to find Starfire's gift. In another room, Robin was already dressed up and ready to go. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue polo shirt with a little "R" on the left side, and brown shoes and belt. The belt also had an "R" on it (talking about being obsessed with one's name) and of course, he was wearing his usual mask. Robin walked to a drawer in his desk and opened it to reveal a little black box inside. He had not told the other Titans he had bought Starfire a gift because they, especially Cyborg and BB, would make fun of him. He had bought her a silver necklace that had a dolphin as a pendant and a bracelet that also had a dolphin hanging from it. He remembered how Starfire had liked the necklace and the bracelet when she saw them downtown at the jewelry store. When he saw her face as she watched the jewelry he decided he would give them to her as a birthday present. He took the box out and put it inside his pocket. He was going to give his present to Starfire before they left so she could use it during the day. He deeply sighed trying to calm himself from the fear he felt.

-"What's the big deal? It's only a gift"-Robin whispered

_-'But it's for her'-Robin thought_

He walked out of his room and tiptoed on his way to Starfire's room. He knocked on the door and immediately heard her voice answer.

-"You may come inside"-Starfire said

The door opened and Robin stood at the entrance. He took a look at Starfire's room and when he saw her he got more nervous than before.

-"Robin, am I taking too long?"-Starfire asked

-"No, Star. We still have time"-Robin answered

-"Very well"-Starfire said

Robin walked inside the room and closed the door. Starfire was combing her hair while sitting on a chair and stared at a vanity mirror. Robin walked towards her and lifted his hand to touch the black box. He pressed it for a long time and decided to talk before he got lost in her eyes.

-"Star, I want to show you something. I want to be the first one to give you a birthday present, just don't tell the others or they will...hate me"-Robin said

Robin knew that they would not hate him. He just used this as an excuse to make sure Starfire did not tell them about his gift and he would not have to deal with them and their jokes about the gift. He also knew that if he told Starfire the real reason why he did not want the others to know about it she would not understand and would start asking questions he did not want to answer yet.

-"Ok, Robin. I would not tell"-Starfire said

Robin's hand were sweating when he got the box out of his pocket and gave it to Starfire who opened it immediately. Robin saw Starfire's face fill with joy, the same face she had made when she first saw the jewelry downtown weeks ago.

-"Robin, you remembered! Thank you, thank you so much, friend"-Starfire said

Starfire hugged Robin really tight and Robin managed to hug her back by her waist. Robin could not breath but he did not mind. Regardless of the pain and the suffocation feeling, he enjoyed Starfire's hugs. Starfire broke the hug and while doing it she leaned close to Robin's face and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Robin blushed and his eyes widened.

-"This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me, Robin"-Starfire said

-"Same here"-Robin said while touching the spot where Starfire had kissed him

Both Robin and Starfire smiled. Robin helped Starfire put the necklace and the bracelet on. After doing this Robin looked at her. He had not noticed what she was wearing because he was worried about the whole gift thing. Starfire was wearing a pink blouse that had a picture of a sunset at the beach on the front, along with a light blue jean skirt and pink flip-flops, her hair was as usual. She was carrying a pink purse that had a big "S" (yes, another name freak, joke). He loved the way she looked, he could stare at her forever but he had to react and act normal.

-"Star, you know how cold you get inside the buildings. Why don't you take a pair of socks in your purse just in case your feet get cold?"-Robin suggested

-"You are correct. I shall go find some socks"-Starfire said

The reason he had mentioned to Starfire was partly true. She did get cold inside buildings with a/c but she would need the socks to use while she used the skates Cyborg had made for her. Starfire found the socks and went back to where Robin was.

-"Shall we leave, Robin?"-Starfire asked

-"Sure, Star"-Robin answered

Robin put his hand on his waist and made a sign to Starfire to let her know that she would escort her to the living room. Starfire giggled and accepted Robin's offer by holding his arm with hers. They both got out of her room and walked down the hall on their way to the main room. They walked next to BB's door and it suddenly opened.

-"Robin, are we leaving already? I need to talk to you for a second"-BB said looking desperate.

-"Robin, I will wait for you in the living room. Beast Boy, is there anything I may be of assistance to you?"-Starfire asked.

-"No thanks, Star. Bye now"-BB said while grabbing Robin and closing the door behind him.

Starfire tilted her head and made a frown. She stood there staring at the door for a few more seconds and then started walking to the living room.

-"What's going on?"-Robin asked

-"Dude, I lost Starfire's gift! I can't find it anywhere!"-BB answered

-"Beast Boy, _you_ gave it to Cyborg to put it inside the trunk of the T-Car so _this_ wouldn't happen!"-Robin said

-"Uhm...oh! You are right! My bad!"-BB said and walked to the door.

Robin's big vein on his forehead had popped out and he crossed his arms. He surely did not like BB ruin his moment with Starfire. BB smiled, scratched his own cheek and opened the door. Both of them got out of BB's room and walked to their destination. Everyone was there already and they were ready to go. They went to the elevator and when they were downstairs, they walked to the garage and got inside the T-Car. Cyborg was on the driver's seat, Raven was on the passenger's seat and was already reading her book. BB, Robin and Starfire sat on the back. Starfire looked at her bracelet and smiled; she loved Robin's gift. Robin noticed she was admiring the gift and decided to admire her himself and stretched his arm behind her, not touching her though, he just put his arm on the top of the seat. BB was behind Raven's seat and sneaked his face between the door and the seat belt to scare her but she saw him and pulled the seat belt to choke him. BB's tongue came out and Raven let loose.

-"Don't even think about it"-Raven said

BB returned to his seat and crossed his arms in disappointment and felt upset that he could not scare her. Raven grinned and buried her face in her book. Cyborg who watched the whole scene laughed at little and then turned the T-Car on.

-"This'll be a long day, guys. Better get started"-Cyborg said

Cyborg started to drive to the restaurant. On the way there, Cyborg had turned the radio on and was singing to his music. Raven was apparently reading her book but she was actually whispering the lyrics of the song that was playing. BB was looking outside and Robin and Starfire were talking by whispering at each other's ears since the music was very loud. After a few minutes they had arrived to the city and parked in front of the restaurant. Cyborg unlocked the doors and everyone got out of the car and made their way inside the restaurant. Cyborg locked the steering wheel, the doors and even the wheels.

-"They ain't taking my baby again"-Cyborg said

The Titans had already picked a table when Cyborg got inside the restaurant. A waitress made her way to the table and asked them what they wanted to order.

-"I'll have tofu eggs, with tofu bacon, with tofu ham, with tofu milk, and tofu pancakes"-BB said

-"I want eggs and bacon supreme, with hashbrown, toast, sausage and American cheese on top"-Cyborg said

-"I'll have herbal tea"-Raven said

Everyone looked at her blankly and Raven blushed. She had to eat something after the way her stomach growled.

-"...with toast?"-Raven said

-"I'll have ham and eggs, hashbrown, sausage and toast"-Robin said

-"I also desire what Robin ordered"-Starfire said

-"What would the rest of you want to drink?"-The waitress asked

-"MILK!"-The Titans answered

After a while the Titans began eating and were all telling Starfire their early adventure at her room when she was not there and how BB had confused her with a pillow.

-"Would you get over it? It was way too dark!"-BB said

-"Still, man, it was funny!"-Cyborg said

-"Friends, I am most thankful of your breakfast gift. The food in this place is quite delicious"-Starfire said

-"Don't thank us yet, Star. We're just getting started"-Robin said

-"You mean there are more presents to enjoy?"-Starfire asked

-"Yup, wait her. I'll be right back"-Cyborg said

Cyborg got out of the restaurant and walked to the T-Car. He was glad that the car was still where he had left it and ran behind it to open the trunk. He got Starfire's gift out and after doing this, he closed the trunk, and made sure everything was still locked and returned to the restaurant.

-"So, today is this young lady's birthday?"-The manager of the restaurant asked

-"Yes, Mr. Manager. Today is my 17th birthday"-Starfire answered

-"We are glad to have you here celebrating such beautiful woman's birthday"-The manager said

Starfire blushed at the manager's comment and Robin glared at him, wanting to jump and poke the manager's eyes out.

-"Why is he so upset?. It's just a compliment"-BB whispered to Raven

-"You know Robin. He has issues against guys hitting on Starfire"-Raven whispered back

"Well, if someone was hitting on you I'll probably..."-BB said

-"What did I miss?"-Cyborg asked

_-'Perfect timing'-Raven thought sarcastically_

-"As I was saying, it is an honor to have the Teen Titans at my restaurant, especially in such special occasion..."-The manager said

-"Can we get the check NOW?"-Robin asked

-"Of course, right away!"-The manager answered and left

Cyborg showed Starfire the gift and she immediately grabbed it. The look in Starfire's face made Robin forget the whole manager incident. He knew the manager was right; Starfire was beautiful.

-"Star, I'm happy to be the first one to give ya a present"-Cyborg said

-"But you are not the first one to..."Starfire said and paused

_-'I must not reveal Robin's gift'-Starfire thought_

-"I mean, are you saying this will only be the first gift I will be receiving?"-Starfire asked

-"You'll see, Star. Let's take it one gift at a time"-BB said

Starfire finished opening her gift and saw what it was. She had no clue what the skates were used for but she smiled anyway.

-"Boots with _wheels_! Thank you, Cyborg"-Starfire said

-"They are called skates, Star. Our next present is to show you how to use them"-Robin said

-"I see. Are these skates some kind of toy, yes?"-Starfire asked

-"It'll be better if we showed you"-BB answered

Everything seemed to be going fine until the manager came back. He was holding a piece of cake with a candle on it.

-"Happy Birthday, Miss Starfire"-The manager said

-"Wonderful! Does this mean that I can request a wish and blow the candle?"-Starfire asked remembering what Cyborg had done in his birthday

-"Yes, Miss. Here you go"-The manager said

The manager left the cake in front of Starfire. She looked at it, closed her eyes and made a wish. After this she opened her eyes and blew the candle but for Raven's luck, Starfire blew the candle a little bit more than needed and the cake ended up on Raven's head along with the candle.

-"That look suits you, Raven"-BB joked

Cyborg took a small piece of the cake with his finger from Raven's head and tasted it.

-"Mmhhh, Mmhhh. Tasty!"-Cyborg said

-"Oh, Raven! I apologize, would you forgive me?"-Starfire asked

BB started laughing and Raven got even more upset. She used her powers to move the cake that Cyborg was still eating and threw in onto BB's face.

"Laugh about _that_"-Raven said

BB licked the crust from around his mouth and smiled.

-"You're right, Cy! This is good!"-BB said

-"How about we leave already?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, it's getting late"-Raven said

-"Oh, by the way, the food is on the house"-The manager said

-"Nice"-BB said

-"Thanks man"-Cyborg said

-"Thank you very much Mr. Manager"-Starfire said

-"Whatever"-Robin mumbled

They all stood up and BB helped Raven clean her head. When they were almost out of the restaurant the manager caught up with them and went straight to Starfire. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Robin would have kicked him but the other Titans stopped him from doing so.

-"Have a pleasant day, Miss"-The manager said

-"Thank you, Mr. Manager"-Starfire said

After the scene they all go out and inside the T-Car and their trip to the park began. Cyborg was again driving and Raven was back to reading her book. BB was trying to bother Raven and Starfire was feeling bad about Robin's angry (more of a jealous) face. They finally arrived at the park and Cyborg began his routine of locking the entire car after they all had gotten down of it. Raven left her book inside the car and opened the trunk. Her job was to get the big brown box out and take it with her. BB got out of the car and followed Raven to offer her some help.

-"Rae, you need a strong man to carry that big box?"-BB asked

-"Yes, but Cyborg and Robin are busy. I can do it myself"-Raven answered

Starfire looked at Robin who still looked very upset. Starfire tried to say something but nothing came out. She sighed and started to get away of the car when Robin grabbed her hand.

-"Star, are you...mad?"-Robin asked

-"No, Robin. I thought you were the one upset with me. Although, I do not acknowledge the reason why"-Starfire answered

They both stood up next to the car and faced each other.

-"Star, back at the restaurant...the guy...he was...and I was...and you were...I'm sorry"-Robin said

-"Robin, he was...but I was not...and you should not. You are still my only..."-Starfire said

-"Thanks, Star"-Robin said

-"You guys ready to play along or do we have to give you five more minutes?"-BB asked

-"We're ready"-Robin said

Robin held Starfire's hand and pulled her to where the rest of the Titans were standing. They all got their skates out of the brown box and put them on.

-"Ok, Star. This is the same as walking but you don't lift your feet...you kinda slide"-BB said

-"Like this"-Cyborg said while skating a little

-"I see"-Starfire said

Starfire flew and made sure she stood up without tripping and balanced herself. Raven also used her powers to stand up and did not want to move. As much as she hated to admit it, she had never _ever_ skated before. Starfire and Raven watched as BB and Cyborg skated as if they had done it their whole life and looked at each other.

-"Come on, Rae! Move!"-BB said

Raven looked at BB and then looked at her skates. She sighed and slowly moved her foot up front and then the other. One and then other, one and then the other until she was sliding.

_-'This is not **that** difficult'-Raven thought_

While Raven was trying to gain pace BB came from the side and grabbed both of her hands and pulled her.

-"No! Stop! You are going to make me fall!"-Raven said

-"I wont! Just don't pull back!"-BB said

Raven blushed and BB started to skate even faster and soon they caught up with Cyborg and both of them held Raven's hands, one on each side, and were pulling her faster and faster. Starfire watched them and looked at her skates.

-"Ready Star?"-Robin asked

-"I am not entirely sure. Are you sure these _skates_ are safe?"-Starfire asked

-"Cyborg built them specially for you, Star. I'm sure he made sure they work properly and besides, I'll be by your side. Trust me?"-Robin asked extending his hand to Starfire

-"I do"-Starfire answered and held Robin's hand

Robin slowly pulled Starfire towards him and when they were very close to each other he blushed. He had never had Starfire be so close to him and he enjoyed it. He moved back and stood up behind her, he grabbed her by the waist and mumbled something on Starfire's ear. Starfire giggled and nodded.

-"I know, Robin"-Starfire said

Robin began pushing Starfire and she did not make any effort to gain speed herself. Robin told her she had to slide her feet one at a time so the skating could work and she did. Soon, Starfire was skating with no problem at all and reached for Robin's hands that were still on her waist.

_-'She probably wants my hands off her'-Robin thought_

Starfire removed Robin's hands from her waist but she did not let him go. In fact, she was now gaining such speed that Robin had a hard time catching up with her.

-"Hold on, Robin"-Starfire said

_-'You bet I will!'-Robin thought_

Starfire pulled Robin around the park, in between the playground and then started making sudden direction changes. Robin started to get dizzy but he did not want to ruin Starfire's fun. She was giggling, smiling and laughing at his face everytime he felt they were going to crash onto something and she changed directions at the last moment.

-"This is similar to flying"-Starfire said

-"I'm glad you like it"-Robin said

Raven was already skating on her own while BB and Cyborg were trying to come up with "cool" tricks to be done with the skates. Of course BB had won, obviously a green bear on skates was funnier than a half-robot, half-human on skates. Starfire could be seen from far away and a tired Robin could be seen skating behind her. They were still holding hands and had not let go for a second since they started to skate. BB and Cyborg went to where Raven was and they all stared at the couple.

-"So, did you see Starfire's wrist?"-BB asked

-"Yup, told ya he had bought it for her"-Cyborg answered

-"What are you talking about?"-Raven asked

-"Remember the day after Starfire and Robin went downtown, Robin went back on his own and came back very late?"-BB asked

-"Yes...so?"-Raven asked

-"Well, Boy Wonder came back to the Tower with a little black box in his hands!"-Cyborg answered

-"He said he had bought new masks but Cyborg and I followed him downtown and saw him buy that necklace and bracelet Starfire is wearing now"-BB said

-"So the bracelet and the necklace are Robin's gift?"-Raven asked

-"Yeah! He thinks we don't know and he probably told Starfire not to tell us either"-Cyborg said

-"And you idiots better not say a thing!"-Raven said

-"Hey! We wont say anything...for now"-BB said

Raven rolled her eyes when BB and Cyborg rubbed their hands and had a big evil smile on their faces. They stared at Starfire and Robin who were approaching them very quickly. They saw Starfire waving at them and they waved back. Starfire waved again and they waved back one more time. The closer Starfire got the more she waved and the more annoyed BB and Cyborg got.

-"Why is she waving that much? I know this is her first time skating but..._dude_!"-BB said

-"Oh! I don't think she is saying 'hello'"-Raven said

-"They look strange. Now Robin is waving too"-Cyborg said

The three Titans stared curiously at Starfire and Robin. They tilted their heads from one side to the other and Starfire and Robin started to yell something at them.

-"I think they are trying to tell us something"-BB said

-"What? Can't hear ya!"-Cyborg yelled at Robin and Starfire

Starfire and Robin yelled again.

-"Oh-oh"-Raven said

-"What's wrong Raven?"-BB asked

-"I think I heard what they said"-Raven answered

-"What's up?"-Cyborg asked

-"They said..."-Raven said

Raven was about to say something but her expression forced BB and Cyborg to turn back and saw Starfire and Robin a couple of feet from them, still skating extremely fast. BB and Cyborg turned completely and faced them while giving Raven their back. They lifted their hands and moved their hands frantically while yelling to Starfire asking her to stop.

-"She can't stop!"-Raven said

BB and Cyborg looked at Raven and a sweat drop formed on their faces. Raven closed her eyes preparing herself for what she knew was coming. Starfire and Robin knocked the other three Titans, they rolled over a few times until a bench was kind enough to stand on their way. Raven was on the very bottom, BB was on top of her, then Starfire and Cyborg, and Robin on the very top.

-"Get off me!"-Raven mumbled from below them

-"As soon as tin man moves!"-BB said

-"As soon as Robin lets Starfire's hand go!"-Cyborg said

Robin and Starfire turned to see what Cyborg was talking about and saw their hands still together. They did not know how they had ended up in the positions they all were but regardless of what had happened, neither Robin nor Starfire had let the other's hand go. They both blushed and let their hands go. Robin stood up and helped Cyborg do the same. Robin then helped Starfire get up, who at the same time helped BB and then BB helped Raven.

-"Can we go now?"-Raven asked

The Titans laughed at what had just happened to them and skated back to the T-Car. They took their skates off and put their normal shoes on.

-"This was wonderful. Perhaps next time you may teach me how to stop before starting?"-Starfire asked

-"Sure thing, Star"-Cyborg answered

-"Now let's go eat!"-BB said

-"Are you hungry already?"-Raven said

-"I agree, these skating lessons made me hungry, too"-Starfire said

-"Next stop...the mall!"-BB said

They all go inside the T-Car and drove to the "mall of shopping" as Starfire called it. When they arrived at the mall they went straight to the food court and bought food. While they were eating many fans cried the Titans name out and others approached them with pictures and asked for their autographs. Some fans even knew that this day was Starfire's birthday.

-"You look hot in those clothes, Starfire"-One of the boy fans said

-"Hot? This place is rather cold"-Starfire said

Robin glared at the guy and when the fan saw Robin's fist he ran away. Starfire did not know what had happened and looked at Robin who was dreadfully jealous...again.

-"Robin, why did he say I looked hot? Is there something wrong with me?"-Starfire asked

-"No, Star. There is nothing wrong with you. That's just an expression to say that you look ...pretty"-Robin answered

-"Oh! That is very nice of you!"-Starfire yelled at the guy but he just waved back and ran away again.

He did not want to find out what Robin could do to him if he got any closer to her.

-"It is very thoughtful of _him_ to notice my new clothes"-Starfire said

_-'I noticed too!'-Robin thought_

-"It's hard not to notice, Star. You _do_ look very nice...in fact...I..."-Robin said

-"Guys! Let's go to the arcade!"-BB said

-"Uh...BB, aren't ya forgetting something?"-Cyborg asked

-"Oh! Yeah! Star, come here!"-BB yelled

Starfire walked towards BB who handed her a box that was wrapped in a..._unique_ manner. Starfire grabbed the box and opened it. She saw the bowling ball and took it out.

-"Marvelous! A new ball to volley!"-Starfire said

-"No, Star it's not a volley ball..."-Robin said

Robin's warning was too late. Starfire had "volleyed" the ball and it had hit the floor and cracked it. She ran towards the ball and picked it up. She then turned back and while hugging the ball her eyes widened and became filled with tears.

-"I broke the ball!"-Starfire said and sobbed

-"What? You cracked the floor...you didn't break the ball"-Raven said

Starfire sobbed even harder and tears ran on her cheeks like waterfalls but of course, in a funny anime-like way.

-"I did break the ball! See?"-Starfire said

They all stretched themselves and saw what Starfire was talking about and their faces went blank.

-"You see the three little holes? I broke my precious gift!"-Starfire said and began crying again

BB and Cyborg could not help but to laugh at Starfire's ignorance and Raven slapped herself on the face. Robin smiled and stared at Starfire with a compassionate face.

_-'I should give her the book right now'-Raven thought _

_-'Poor Star. She's looks so cute like this...I **love** her so much...'-Robin thought_

Robin realized what he had thought and looked around, hoping no one had seen his face or his reaction. He walked to a sobbing Starfire and hugged her.

-"Star, you didn't break your ball. As a matter a fact, is not volleyball...it's a bowling ball. The holes are just part of the ball...you didn't do them"-Robin said

Starfire stopped crying but still sobbed a little. She turned to see her ball and then looked at Robin who was smiling at her.

-"You mean I did not do anything wrong?"-Starfire asked

-"Well..."-Robin said

Robin was going to mention something about the floor she had just cracked but decided not to do so. Starfire felt bad enough about "breaking" BB's gift and she needed no more worries.

-"Not at all Star. Don't cry and let's go teach you how to use this ball. Ok?"-Robin said and wiped some of Starfire's tears.

-"Yes! I am most interested in learning how to use this ball"-Starfire said

-"Come on"-Robin said

The Titans went inside the arcade and besides the normal video games, the arcade had some pool tables and a small bowling alley. Once they arrived at the counter they all rented shoes and bowling balls and began to show Starfire how to play. Robin went first and managed to knock down all ten pins. Raven did not want to play at all after what had happened at the park. Cyborg stayed with Raven and watched the game. BB and Robin were showing Starfire how to throw the ball.

-"Use the three holes to grab it, Star"-BB said

Starfire rolled the ball until she found the holes and saw something she did not notice before: a little symbol. It was the star with a flame inside.

-"What is the meaning of this?"-Starfire asked

-"Oh! It's your name!"-BB answered

-"My...name?"-Starfire asked

Starfire looked at the symbol for a few seconds and then understood what BB had said.

-"Star...fire...wonderful!...thank you very much Beast Boy"-Starfire said

-"Welcome, Star"-BB said and poked Robin on the ribs

BB knew this was killing Robin but maybe this would force him to tell Starfire how he felt about her. After Starfire had said to Red X that she loved Robin no one had dared to talk about it. They had decided to give Robin some time to say it back but he never did. They were getting tired of waiting and now they were going to put some pressure on him to say it out loud as she did it before.

-"You're very strong, Star. Try not to throw the ball with all your strength. Ok?"-Robin said

-"Yes, Robin"-Starfire said

Starfire threw the ball with almost no speed and it went sideways. Starfire jumped up and down and smiled.

-"I did it! I sent the ball to the back!"-Starfire said

-"Starfire, you are supposed to knock down the pins"-Robin said

Starfire's faced saddened and Robin's heart broke. How could he had been so mean to her?

-"It's ok Star. You have more chances to do it"-Robin said

Starfire smiled and waited impatiently for her turn. When it finally arrived she threw the ball and it knocked all the pins down...along with the entire machine on the back of them.

-"Uhm...think we should leave?"-BB asked

-"Yes"-Robin said

Robin grabbed Starfire and BB grabbed Raven who at the same time grabbed Cyborg. They all ran away from the crushed bowling machine and went straight to the pool tables after leaving the balls and shoes at the counter. Starfire seemed to enjoy pool and understood it better than bowling or skating. After a while, Starfire had beaten every Titan, even Raven who was forced to play against Starfire. It was getting late and the Titans decided to call it quits for pool and walked out of the arcade.

-"Raven, your turn"-Cyborg said

-"All right"-Raven said

-"So, see you back at the tower in what?...three hours?"-BB asked

-"What? What are we doing next?"-Starfire asked

-"Raven is going to help you buy some clothes for our next surprise. The rest of us are going back to the Tower and we'll wait for you"-Robin said

-"Raven and I will shop together!"-Starfire said

Starfire hugged Raven who made a face. The other Titans giggled, said goodbye and left the two female members of the team to "enjoy" girls' day out. When they left, Starfire let Raven go and Raven felt relieved the hug was over.

-"Friend Raven, I am truly aware of your dislike of shopping and I know that you are doing this task as a gift. I am profoundly grateful for this"-Starfire said

Raven stared at Starfire and smiled. Maybe everyone, including herself, had misjudged Starfire. She might be extremely naïve sometimes but she was not dumb at all. She was caring enough to save them all from Red X, and now it was Raven's turn to be caring enough to make sure Starfire had a great time. With this in mind Raven and Starfire began their shopping journey while the male Titans waited for them back at the Tower.

-"So, Robin...what did Starfire said when you told her that you love her?"-BB asked

-"What? I never did that!"-Robin answered

-"Yeah, ya did! Unless you just kissed her. .."-Cyborg said making kissing sounds

-"Stop it! I did NOT tell her that I love her and I did NOT kiss her!"-Robin yelled

BB and Cyborg stopped teasing Robin when they heard him. BB reached for his pocket and gave a ten-dollar bill to Cyborg.

-"He didn't tell her"-BB said

Cyborg took the bill and then gave it back to BB.

-"He didn't kiss her"-Cyborg said

They both walked out of the main room mumbling things like "coward" and "idiot" and went into their rooms.

-"What the hell makes them think I would kiss her?"-Robin mumbled

Robin leaned back on the couch and started to think about Starfire. She did look very nice today.

_-'Why didn't I tell her that she looked beautiful?'-Robin thought_

Robin turned and faced the big screen TV that reflected his image.

-"I am such a coward"-Robin told himself

Robin closed his eyes and recalled their last fight with Red X. Starfire had told Red X that she loved him and he did not do anything about it. He knew she loved him, he just needed to say it back.

-"But she knows already, right?"-Robin asked himself

-'Yes but don't you want her to feel the same happiness you felt when you heard her say it? Don't you?'-Robin thought

Robin closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Starfire had done everything for the team and for him. After all they had gone thru it was time to let it all out; it was time to tell Starfire how he felt.

-"I love her"-Robin mumbled

Robin smiled at the thought and decided to tell her tonight. He could not and should not hold it any longer. Why should he? He wanted to be with her forever. Robin ran to his room and anxiously waited for Starfire and Raven to come back. This was going to be the best night of his life and there was nothing that could ruin for him or her...or both.

-"I am thankful of your kindness, Raven. I will enjoy the book and the clothes you helped me pick. I hope Robin likes them"-Starfire said

-"Why should _Robin_ like them? If he doesn't like them that's his deal, Star"-Raven said

-"I...I suppose you are right"-Starfire said and looked down

-"But I bet he will...he likes everything about you"-Raven said trying to cheer her up

-"Thank you, Raven"-Starfire said

They got out of the mall and began to fly towards the Tower. When they got there it was already ten o'clock. There was no time to change clothes so they got on the T-Car and went straight to the carnival. Raven, Cyborg and BB left Starfire and Robin alone. BB and Cyborg hoped that teasing Robin might have helped him decide to tell Starfire everything.

-"It's about time he lets it all out"-Raven said

-"If he doesn't do it tonight I'll just go and tell everything to Starfire in front of Robin"-BB said

-"I think he'll do it tonight"-Cyborg said

Starfire and Robin wandered alone around the carnival and as Robin had planned, he made sure Starfire rode in all the games she wanted and he won every stuffed animal and prizes she wanted from almost all the stands. Robin had tried to tell her what he felt but everytime he tried either something happened or Starfire pointed at another prize she wanted. Robin's feeling of fear had turned into happiness and anxiety of letting her know how he felt. He liked being around her, he liked her personality, he liked her eyes, her hair...all of her. He did not know what had kept him from confessing his love to her and now more than ever did he want to scream it out loud to her.

-"Robin, look! Are those fish?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, Star. You want one?"-Robin asked

-"Please?!?"-Starfire answered

-"Let's go"-Robin said

Robin played the game, and it was quite easy for him to win. He had to shoot the moving targets to earn enough points to win the fish and he did. After this game Robin remembered that they had one more place to go: the club. He told Starfire that they to leave the carnival and take to her last surprise. She nodded and when they turned back they realized that they would not be able to fit all the prizes in the car without leaving at least two of the Titans behind. They walked around and found BB and Cyborg playing in the bumper cars and Raven waiting for them outside reading her book. They told Raven about the prizes and they decided that Raven, BB and Cyborg would take the prizes back to the Tower and Starfire and Robin would go to the club and wait for them there. BB and Cyborg came back from the bumper cars and after being told what the plan was they all began to put all the prizes inside the T-Car. Once they were done, BB, Cyborg and Raven drove back to the tower and Starfire flew Robin to the club.

_-'Finally, we are alone'-Robin thought_

Robin and Starfire got inside the club as soon as they got there because the people at the door remember they were the Titans and they let them in without waiting in line. When inside, Robin grabbed Starfire by her hand and walked her to the center of the dance floor. Starfire remembered the first time she had been in such situation. The blinding lights with changing colors, the loud music and people dancing everywhere made the place look smaller than it was. However, this time it was different; her sister was not there and she was alone with Robin.

_-'Alone with Robin'-Starfire thought_

Starfire took a look around searching for her friends but there were too many people around them and they made it hard to see. Robin noticed she seemed lost and tightened his grip. Starfire reacted at this and smiled at him, he leaned towards her and whispered on her ear.

-"Starfire, are you ok?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, Robin. I was just looking for our friends"-Starfire answered

-"They would not be here for another 30 minutes or so...but hey! I'm here...it can't be _that _bad, right?"-Robin asked

-"I guess not"-Starfire joked

-"You know why we are here?"-Robin asked

-"We are perhaps..._diggin'_ the scene?"-Starfire answered

Robin could not help to laugh and Starfire tilted her head at Robin's reaction.

-"Not exactly Star. I'm going to teach you how to dance"-Robin said

-"But, Robin. You do not like to perform the act of dancing. I do not wish to be the cause of you doing something you very much detest"-Starfire said

-"Don't worry, Star. It's ok"-Robin said

Starfire smiled and Robin pulled her closer to him.

-"What am I supposed to do?"-Starfire asked

-"Just follow the beat of the music. It's not that hard"-Robin answered

Robin started dancing and Starfire looked at the other girls next to them. She began by copying their moves and eventually she followed the beat, as Robin had said. Robin was right, dancing was not that difficult at all. Robin got closer to Starfire who thinking that this was part of the "dancing formal procedure" got closer to him too. Soon and without of any of them noticing, they were now inches from each other and they also not noticed that the other Titans had arrived a long time ago but had decided to not bother them.

-"They seem comfortable enough"-BB said

-"We better let them be"-Cyborg said

Raven had sat on one of the tables and was trying to read her book with the changing lights while BB and Cyborg danced with other girls a couple of feet from where Raven was. Starfire was staring straightly into Robin's mask.

_-'I wonder if he is looking at me like I am looking at him'-Starfire thought_

Starfire lifted her left arm and put it around Robin's neck. Robin reacted by putting his right arm on top of Starfire's left arm. Robin used his left hand and put it behind Starfire's waist and Starfire put her right hand on his left shoulder. At this point they did not care who was looking at them; this just felt right. Robin knew this was the time to tell her the truth and he was not going to waste it. Robin leaned to Starfire's face and again whispered at Starfire's ear.

-"Are you having fun, Star?"-Robin asked

-"This act of dancing is quite indulging"-Starfire answered

-"I'm glad you like it, and that I haven't stepped on you or something"-Robin joked

Starfire suddenly felt very weak. She was not tired from the whole day trip but something made her feel very heavy. Out of the blue, the lights and music started to bother her...a lot. She closed her eyes leaned her head on Robin's chest, under his neck. Robin thought she just wanted to get closer and hugged her back. Starfire's head started to hurt and the pain made her feel dizzy. She held on to Robin hoping he would not allow her to fall. Every second that passed Starfire felt sicker and sicker and did not know why she was feeling this way. She had to tell Robin what was happening, she had to get help.

-"Star, there is something I've been meaning to tell you"-Robin said

Starfire was having trouble listening to Robin and she asked what he had said. He thought she could not hear him because of the loud music so he got even closer to Starfire's ear and spoke louder. Robin was completely unaware that Starfire was feeling a lot of pain and that she needed help.

-"Star, I don't know how to say it. You are a great person. You are a very special person and I am thankful for knowing you. I enjoy our time together and our long talks. I love...taking care of you and I like the way you take care of me. The day Red X appeared, and during the last fight, I thought...I thought I was going to loose you. I was frightened...hell! I was terrified. Star, you have no idea how scared I was of loosing you, of not seeing you ever again. That fight made me see what was really going on inside me. And I am more than ready to let you know how I feel. You are more than my best friend, Star. I...I...I LOVE YOU!...I love you so much. Please, Star, if you feel the same way don't reject me...I'll do anything for you Star...ANYTHING...Star?...Star?...Starfire?"-Robin said

Starfire did not say anything back. Robin felt that he had misunderstood the whole "I love him" thing with Red X.

_-'Did she mean a friend-type of love? Did I just screw it up?'-Robin thought_

Robin did not know what to do or say. He was afraid of Starfire's reaction and feared she would just walk away and leave Earth. Or maybe she would just stop talking to him that often. Maybe she loved someone else? But whom? Robin's mind kept thinking and thinking and a whole bunch of questions popped out in his mind. Starfire had not answered. He was going crazy. He decided it was enough waiting and pulled Starfire from him just to see her almost fall down. She had fainted.

Robin quickly forgot the whole confession thing and carried Starfire outside the club. He placed her on the floor and used his communicator to call the other Titans. People gathered around them and asked if she was ok. He nodded and told the people she had the flu and that she had felt dizzy inside the club and she just needed some air. The Titans came out from the club and asked Robin what had happened. He told them they were talking (not the topic, of course) and that she just fainted in his arms.

-"Dude...did you forget to use deodorant, again?"-BB joked

-"Not the time"-Raven said

-"Let's get little lady back to the Tower, she's probably tired from the whole day trip"-Cyborg said

-"Let's go"-Robin said

Once they arrived at the Tower, Robin took Starfire to her room and placed her on her bed. He made sure she was covered and that her shoes were taken off. He stared at her and kissed her forehead.

-"Please be ok"-Robin whispered

Robin fell on his knees and lost himself on her face. He wondered if she had heard what he had said, if she would wake up knowing that he loved her more than he could say. He could not help it anymore and slowly leaned to her face. He felt her calmly breathing and touched her nose with his. He was so close to her he felt his heart raising. He did not know why he was so nervous, since she was not awake. She was not even conscious. Robin looked down and saw her lips, those lips that had kissed him earlier when he gave her the present. He wished he could kiss her back to repay the great day he had spent with her...and he did. Robin slowly got his lips closer to her and kissed her. He hardly pressed his lips against hers and stayed like this for a couple of seconds. She did not kiss back, in fact, she did not move at all. Robin moved back and put the blanket on top of her and stared at Starfire for a few more seconds before leaving her room. He walked towards the main room where the other Titans were waiting for him to come back from her room. He hated leaving Starfire alone since he did not know if she was fine. However, she was not alone. A shadow opened the window and came inside Starfire's room. The shadow walked towards Starfire and caressed her hair and then her cheek.

-"You are more beautiful than when I left"-The person said and left Starfire's room using the door.

Back at the living room, the Titans were not sure if they should be worried about Starfire or not. They were arguing about whether or not to call a doctor to go and check on her when BB's blank face stopped them all from talking and turned to see what had shocked poor BB.

-"YOU? It can't be!"-BB said

-"How did you...?"-Raven asked

-"I saw when..."-Cyborg said

-"You! What are you doing here? What did you do to Star?"-Robin asked

-"I didn't do anything. Slade's back"-Red X said

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**NOTE: **I am so sorry this chapter is soooooooo long...I apologize...did you like it? Please R&R!


	2. Revelations

**SUMMARY OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **It was Starfire's Birthday and the Titans took her to different places and they ended up in a club where, while dancing, Robin declared his love to Starfire but he does not know if she heard him because she fainted in his arms. The Titans went back to the Tower and Robin kissed Starfire while she was sleeping and then left her room. While the Titans discussed whether they should or should not call a doctor to see Starfire, an intruder makes his way inside Starfire's room and after seeing her, goes to the main room only to surprise the Titans by his reappearance. Red X is back!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not have possession of the Titans.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 2**

Revelations

The living room at Titans Tower was filled with tension as BB, Raven, Cyborg and Robin stared at the returning "friend" with confusion. Red X was there in front of them, with no sign of damage and with no sign of astonishment on his face. He had slightly changed his uniform: he was wearing black boots, black cargo pants and a tight long sleeve black shirt. He was still using a mask but it was smaller than Robin's, it barely covered his eyes.

-"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"-Robin asked

-"You know, it's pretty annoying to have someone walk around looking like me wearing _that_ uniform"-Red X said

Robin growled and prepared to attack Red X but Cyborg stopped him.

-"How come you aren't..."-BB asked

-"Dead?"—Red X answered

-"Well, if you put it _that_ way"-BB said

-"I told you I was stronger...didn't I kill Slade?"-Red X said

-"Apparently not. You just said he's back"-Raven said

-"Well, I did kill one Slade"-Red X said

-"What do you mean?"-Robin asked

-"Think about it...he created me, what makes you think he did not clone himself, just to be safe"-Red X answered

-"Makes sense. Slade is a person that thinks about all possible outcomes and prepares for every single one of them"-Raven said

-"Yes, he knew what _I_ would do to him if he hurt _my_ Starfire"-Red X said

-"She's NOT _your_ Starfire"-Robin said

-"She's not _your_ girlfriend"-Red X said

-"How do you know?"-Robin said

-"I've been watching you since I...left"-Red X said

-"You haven't done a good job then"-Robin said

-"You think that what you did to her right now makes her yours?"-Red X asked

Robin blushed remembering the kiss he had gave Starfire while she was asleep. The other Titans looked at Robin like if he had raped her and Robin ignored their looks.

-"We may look the same but _I_ can express _my_ feelings for her freely"-Red X said

-"And Robin..."-BB said

-"Why have you come back?"-Raven asked

-"I thought you would never ask"-Red X answered

-"You are _not_ taking her away this time...you touch her and I'll..."-Robin said

-"Calm down! I'm not going to take her...unless _she_ decides to leave with me"-Red X said

Again Robin tried to kick Red X but Raven stopped him this time.

-"You need to control you temper"-Red X said

-"I don't need a _copy_ to be telling me what to do!"-Robin said

-"How do ya know Slade's back?"-Cyborg asked

-"Because I found out he was alive, the _real_ Slade. He found out that I knew he was alive and tried to kill me. If he has waited so long to show himself he must have something big going on"-Red X said

-"He probably does. And why did ya come here to tell us? How do we know you ain't workin' for him anymore?"-Cyborg asked

-"He tried to kill Starfire. I'll _never_ forget him for that and would never work for him again"-Red X answered

-"How can we trust you?"-BB asked

-"Just do"-Red X said

-"I don't"-Robin said

-"I don't care about you"-Red X said

-"I've had it!"-Robin said

-"Come closer, let me kick you're a..."-Red X said

Robin anger was at max. He did not only hated Red X but he hated his guts and his facility to talk about his love for Starfire. Robin was afraid that this time, Starfire would pick Red X over him. Robin clenched his fists but quickly let his guard down. Red X grinned at Robin's reaction.

-"So, where am I staying?"-Red X asked

-"WHAT?!"-Robin yelled

-"We need to talk about this"-Cyborg said

The Titans walked outside the living room and had a meeting at the hallway.

-"I don't want him here or near Star!"-Robin said

-"I think he should stay here"-Cyborg said

-"Yes, this way we can keep an eye on him"-Raven said

-"Maybe we can use tracking thingies on his clothes so we can...Uhm...track him?"-BB asked

-"I don't want him here!"-Robin answered

-"Dude, he _did_ kill Slade and protect Starfire at all costs and I bet he is here to protect here again"-BB said

-"Starfire doesn't need _his_ protection...that's why _I_ '_m_ here"-Robin said

-"We have no clue what Slade is planning, we could use some help"-Cyborg said

-"I can take care of her. She only needs me"-Robin insisted

-"Man, would you get over it? He _ain't_ going to take her away from you!"-Cyborg said

Robin thought about it and looked at Starfire's door.

-"Fine. But as soon as _he_ gets near her I'm going to..."-Robin said

-"Do _nothing_"-Raven said

-"There's nothing else you can do but to trust Starfire"-BB said

Robin crossed his arms and did not say anything else. The Titans returned to the living room where Red X had made himself at home and was playing video games. BB looked at the screen and he was in level 30 already.

-"Dude! You can play?"-BB asked

-"Yes, wanna play?"-Red X asked

-"We have decided that you can stay but you are only a guest. You are not part of the team"-Robin said

-"Whatever. BB, Cyborg wanna play?"-Red X asked

BB and Cyborg looked at each other and smiled.

-"Sure"-BB and Cyborg answered

Robin frowned and looked at BB and Cyborg like traitors and turned back to go to his room.

-"We kind of have to trust him. He's the only link between Slade and us. He tried to killed us but he was just protecting Starfire...besides, he is..._you_, after all"-Raven said

-"He is _not_ me"-Robin said

Robin took some steps and opened the main door when Red X stopped him with a comment he made.

-"Oh, and Robin...I hope you are thankful that I didn't charge you for the breakfast...did Starfire like the cake?"-Red X asked

Robin glared at him, walked away and slammed the door shut.

-"What's his deal?"-Red X asked

The Titans shrugged and continued playing video games with Red X while Raven meditated to check Red X's vibes.

_-'I am being honest, Rae. I wont let you all down again. I know Robin wouldn't'-Red X told Raven telepathically._

_-'I know'-Raven said_

Robin had walked to his room and punched the wall until he got tired. He hated the fact that he had to live under the same roof as Red X, and that Red X would be around Starfire all day, trying to take his place, again.

-"Just when I was so close"-Robin whispered

Robin went to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He stretched his arm all the way to the back and got all his favorite pictures out. They were all of Starfire and while looking at them he noticed something that disturbed him: one of his pictures was missing.

-"That _copy_..."-Robin said

Robin took a quick look at the pictures, put them back inside the drawer and closed it.

-"He may have the picture but I have the real Starfire here with me"-Robin said

Robin walked out of his room and went to Starfire's room. He knew that the override code was for emergencies only and that he should not go on and abuse his power with it for personal reasons.

_-'I am only checking on her...that's an emergency, right?'-Robin thought_

He typed the override code and went inside her room. He walked to her bed and got on his knees while grabbing her arm and hugged it with both of his hands. He let his head fall on her arm without letting her go and closed his eyes.

-"Star, if I could only tell you that _I_ love you more than _he_ would ever love you in his life"-Robin whispered

Robin caressed her arm with his hand and sighed.

-"Star, trust me. I won't let anything stand between us...not even..._me_"-Robin said

Robin stayed inside Starfire's room for a while. He kept hugging Starfire's arm and caressing her hand with his cheek until he got tired and lost hope of her waking up anytime soon. He kissed her hand and then her forehead and after looking at her for a long time, he left to his room. He was very tired because of everything that they had done in just one day. He needed to rest since tomorrow was going to be a long and stressing day for all. After a long time of playing video games, BB, Cyborg and Red X got tired and decided to call it for the day. BB and Cyborg got out of the living room first and got inside their rooms. Red X walked outside the living room and went to the restroom before going to look for Raven and ask her where was he going to spend the night..._nights_, he hoped. Red X went to the restroom and washed his face and while doing this he saw the bottle of hair gel that Robin used. He took it and opened it to smell its odor.

-"I wonder why Star loves this smell?"-Red X asked himself

Red X remembered that one of the times he was checking on them after they thought he was dead, he saw Starfire and Robin inside the restroom. Starfire had asked Robin about his gel and how he used it on his hair and after Robin had told her she took a small amount and started to mold Robin's hair in funny ways.

-"This is so much fun Robin!"-Starfire said

-"At least _you're_ having fun!"-Robin said

-"I apologize, I did not mean any harm"-Starfire said

Red X heard the way Robin had talked to Starfire and just wanted to jump inside and punch him on the face for this but he could not. He remembered that Starfire washed her hands and flew towards the door after Robin had told her this but Robin grabbed her hand and stopped her.

-"Starfire, I'm sorry...I was joking"-Robin said

-"I understand your disgust, friend. You do not need to lie to me"-Starfire said

-"No, Star, please. I didn't mean it to sound like it did"-Robin said

-"Do not worry, Robin. I will be ok"-Starfire said

Starfire walked away from the bathroom and went to her room. Robin never mentioned the issue anymore and Red X hated him for how bad he had made her feel. However, now he was back; he had the opportunity to be with Starfire and be himself and nothing else. He was not going to take anybody's place; he was going to earn it. Red X closed the bottle of gel and went to Raven's door. He stood in front of the door and was ready to knock on it when the door opened.

-"I knew you were coming"-Raven said

-"Hahaha! You sounded like those people at the psychic lines"-Red X said

-"Really? How do _you_ how they sound?"-Raven asked

-"Uhm...never mind. Can you take me to my room?"-Red X answered

-"Sure, but first I need to talk to you"-Raven asked

-"What about?"-Red X answered

-"Robin and Starfire"-Raven said

-"What's there to talk about? Robin is a jerk and I love Starfire, end of story"-Red X said

-"I didn't mean as them being apart but as them being _together_"-Raven said

-"What? There's nothing between them!"-Red X said

-"Let's talk inside"-Raven said

-"Your room freaks me out"-Red X said

-"How do you what _my_ room looks like?"-Raven asked

-"_So_...what about them?"-Red X said and walked inside Raven's room

The next morning BB and Cyborg could be heard arguing in the kitchen about what should be cooked for breakfast. Raven was as always, reading her book and somewhat feeling relieved that some things never changed.

-"When are ya gonna get tired of that tofu stuff?"-Cyborg asked

-"The day you become a vegetarian!"-BB answered

-"Don't you _ever_ say that...again"-Cyborg said

After a while, Cyborg decided to do his own breakfast and BB had convinced Raven to eat whatever he made. In her room, Starfire perceived the smell of food and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes took some time to adjust to the light that came thru her window.

-"I do not remember opening my window"-Starfire whispered

-"I did"-Robin said

-"Oh! Robin? What are you doing here?"-Starfire asked

_-'She doesn't remember what happened last night'-Robin thought_

-"What do you mean what am I doing here? I've been taking care of you. I was...worried"-Robin answered

Starfire looked at Robin and Robin stared back. Robin hoped Starfire remembered what had happened last night and as he got lost in her green eyes, he walked towards her and sat on her bed.

-"Starfire, you don't remember what happened?"-Robin asked

-"I remember that you all took me to wonderful places to celebrate my birthday"-Starfire answered

-"Do you remember the last place we took you?"-Robin asked

-"The carnival...the club..."-Starfire answered

-"What do you remember about the club?"-Robin asked

-"There was loud music, our friends never arrived, I believe. And you..."-Starfire said

-"I...what? Starfire I..."-Robin said

-"No, Robin. Please allow me to speak first"-Starfire said

Robin gulped and his eyes widened.

_-'She remembers. She knows that I love her. What do I do know?'-Robin thought_

Starfire leaned towards Robin and hugged him for a while.

-"That was the best night of my life. I never thought you would do that for me..."-Starfire said

-"I would do it again, Star"-Robin said

_-'Like, right now!'-Robin thought remembering last night's kiss_

Starfire broke the hug and leaned close to Robin's face. Robin felt his heartbeat raising and he was feeling nervous and happy and anxious and scared, all at the same time.

_-'This is it'-Robin thought and closed his eyes_

Starfire finally was close enough to Robin and kissed...his cheek. Robin was expecting something else to happen after this but nothing did.

-"Robin? Why do you not move? Is there something wrong?"-Starfire asked

Robin thanked his mask that had prevented him from a very embarrassing moment and rapidly stood up.

-"I'm ok, Star"-Robin answered

-"I am very grateful that you took the time to teach me how to dance. Perhaps we shall dance again, in another occasion? I enjoyed it very much"-Starfire said

-"I did too, Star. You are welcomed"-Robin said

_-'You have no idea how much I did'-Robin thought_

-"I do not recall coming back to our home. What happened?"-Starfire asked

-"You got tired, Star. You...fell asleep and I brought you here"-Robin answered

-"Oh! Well, thank you again, Robin"-Starfire said

Robin's smile faded rather quickly when he remembered his guest. He wanted to be the first one to tell Starfire about Red X and this was one of the reasons he had woken up early. If she needed to know that Red X was back, it wanted to be him to tell her, not Red X. The less interaction that Red X and Starfire needed to have the better for Starfire and for Robin himself. Robin sat on her bed again.

-"Robin, I see your face has changed. Is there something wrong?"-Starfire asked

_-'You bet there is something wrong'-Robin thought_

-"Star, I don't know how to tell you this. I don't know what to expect from you, from _us_, after I tell you what is going on"-Robin answered

Starfire tilted her head and stood up from her bed. She sat next to Robin and held his hand while smiling at him. Robin faked a smile and then lowered his head. Starfire's face filled with concern and lifted her hand to touch Robin's cheek and made him look at her. Robin could not help to sigh deeply.

-"Robin, what can be so wrong that you doubt what we have between us?"-Starfire asked

-"Starfire, last night a visitor arrived. He will be staying here for a while, whether I like it or not"-Robin answered

-"A visitor? Whom are you talking about?"-Starfire asked

Robin turned himself completely to face Starfire and put his hand on Starfire's hand that still was on his check while Starfire was still holding his other hand.

-"I need you to stay as calm as possible"-Robin said

-"You are frighten me, Robin. Please, just tell me who is our visitor. Have I meet this visitor before?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, Star. Last night, out of nowhere, Red X appeared in our living room"-Robin answered

Starfire's face went from surprised to scared. She tighten her grip and Robin felt the tension on her hand. She slowly removed her hand from Robin's face and tried to move her other hand from Robin's, but he held on to her.

-'She hasn't even seen him and she already doesn't want me to touch her anymore'-Robin thought

Neither of them spoke for a while. Robin knew that Red X reappearance was a big deal but he never expected to be such a great deal to make Starfire stay quiet for such a long time, make her face look blank and her eyes vague and lost in memories. Robin hated Red X more than ever, he was jealous that he did not have the same "power" over Starfire as Red X did.

-"Are you sure this is the same Red X we faced a year ago?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, Star. He said that he knew it was better for us to believe he was dead. But now that Slade is back he has come to warn us about him"-Robin answered

-"Slade is back? I thought Red X killed Slade when he tried to...How does he know Slade is back?"-Starfire asked

-"He said that Slade had also cloned himself and that the Slade he killed was only a clone. The real Slade was long gone before Red X attacked us here at the Tower"-Robin answered

Starfire did not say anything for a while and suddenly her eyes showed anger. She flew away from Robin and got in a fighting stance, her eyes and fists glowed a bright green.

-"If this is true, how do I know you are not Red X instead of Robin"-Starfire asked

Robin stood up and walked to her, her glowing just got brighter. He did not care if a Tamaran fighter kicked his butt, he walked until he was close to her and leaned his head to meet hers.

-"Would Red X _kiss you_ right now?"-Robin asked

Starfire stared at Robin and lowered her head. Robin did not know what she meant by her reaction.

-"Red X would try. Robin would _never_ kiss me, he is just my..._friend_"-Starfire answered

Robin did not like Starfire's answer at all. What did she mean by "Red X would try'?. Has he kissed her before? He had not been the first one? Robin was angry and wanted to go straight to Red X and beat the crap out of him.

-"What do you mean by _I_ wouldn't?"-Robin asked

_-_"_Only_ Red X would"-Starfire answered

-"So, that's what you think about me?"-Robin asked

-"Whomever you are, Red X or Robin, I wish for you to leave my bedroom at this moment"-Starfire said

-"Fine, Star"-Robin said

Starfire lowered her head again and closed her eyes. She was about to walk to her bed when something stopped her cold. Robin had walked towards her, grabbed her waist with one hand and her cheek with the other and was now kissing her. Starfire did not move for a second, trying to figure out what was happening and when she did, she put her hands on Robin's chest and kissed back. They kissed for a long time and then they both broke the kiss in the need for air.

-"You said he would try, is this why you allowed me to do it?"-Robin asked

-"I did say he would try, I never said I would allow _him_. I would only allow _Robin_ to kiss me"-Starfire answered

-"How do you know I am Robin"-Robin asked

-"Because Robin would not let Red X be in my room without him being present at all times. You said you will take care of me"-Starfire answered

Robin remembered that yesterday when they were skating he had whispered "I'll take care of you" to Starfire's ear when she was afraid of skating. Starfire remembered that she had giggled and told him that she already knew. Robin smiled and Starfire did too. They hugged each other for while not saying anything, this was too good to be true, but it was true. Finally Robin broke the hug and rested his forehead on Starfire's.

-"We have to go to the living room. You need to eat something and we need to start discussing what Slade's plan might be, I don't want any of you to get hurt"-Robin said

-"Ok, Robin. But first I wish to take a shower. I will meet you shortly"-Starfire said

-"No problem, Star"-Robin said

Starfire turned and walked to her closet and Robin stared at her dumbly.

_-'Go you idiot, kiss her again. You know you want to'-Robin thought_

Starfire grabbed her clothes and wrapped them inside a towel. She walked to Robin and kissed him again. Robin kissed back and smiled. Starfire walked to the door and before leaving looked at Robin who was still standing there, with a big smile on his face. Starfire giggled and left her room. Robin sighed and ran outside to catch up with her but she was already gone.

_-'She wanted it too'-Robin thought_

Robin could not help but smile and feel happy for what had just happened. Everything was fine, or so he thought, when suddenly he started to hear someone calling his name.

-"Robin?...Robin, are you ok?"-The distant voice asked

_-'That voice...'-Robin thought_

-"Oh! Robin. Please, wake up"-The voice said

_-'Wake up?!'-Robin thought_

Robin opened his eyes and realized he had been dreaming. He was sitting on a chair but half of his body was on Starfire's bed. He was still holding her hand and she was awake now.

_-'Too good to be true'-Robin thought_

-"Robin, are you ok? I have been calling your name for a while now. You must be extremely tired, yes?"-Starfire asked

Robin frowned at his disappointment. He had not kissed Starfire, she did not know that he loved her and worst of all, he had not told her that Red X was back.

-"I'm ok Star. I was worried, that's all"-Robin answered

-"Do not feel worry, friend. I am felling better now"-Starfire said

-"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, Star, there is something I need to tell you"-Robin said

-"What is it, Robin?"-Starfire asked

Robin moved himself from the chair to Starfire's bed. She quickly moved to allow Robin to sit next to her and faced each other. When Robin switched places, he let Starfire's hand go; he did not want to feel her hand move away from his when he told her what was happening.

-"Starfire, I have shocking news. Please try to take this as calm as possible"-Robin answered

-"I will try"-Starfire said

Robin stared at her, trying to tell her straight out, that Red X had come back out of nowhere and that he was going to stay with them for who knew how long and that Slade was not dead and that he was probably seeking revenge. How could he tell her that the man that had tried to kill her before was alive? How could she not feel threaten by his reappearance and how could she not feel the need to thank her savoir Red X? Where was Robin's place going to be now? He needed to let her know, she needed to be informed, even if this meant for them to be tested...again.

-"Robin, I see that whatever you have to say is hard for you. Is it that bad?"-Starfire asked

-"I don't know how to tell you Star. This is really difficult"-Robin answered

Robin could not see her at the eye and tell her the news. He lowered his head and opted to look at the floor instead of her face. It was now or never.

-"Starfire, last night after you passed out, a visitor came by"-Robin said

-"A visitor? I cannot imagine who came by that has made the 'boy of wonder' so upset"-Starfire said

-"We didn't imagine he would be back again. Not after a year we thought he was..._dead_"-Robin said

Starfire gasped and Robin knew that she had understood the cue. It was a matter of moments for Starfire to go crazy and run around the Tower to see Red X with her own eyes. At least that was what Robin thought, instead, Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and Robin could not force himself to keep staring at the floor. His eyes moved from the floor to his hand to her face. She did not look scared, but she definitely did not look surprised either.

-"Robin, whatever reason that Red X has to return it is not enough for us to end our friendship, is it not?"-Starfire asked

-"Starfire, I..."-Robin answered

-"Allow me to speak first"-Starfire said

_-'This sounds so familiar'-Robin thought_

-"Red X fooled us in the past, but if he has shown himself as he is and not disguised as you, he might have a very good reason to do so. However, his reappearance does not surprise me at all for I knew that he was stronger than I and that my attack could not have eliminated him. But, above all, I want you to know that whatever situation we may have to encounter, I will do what is best ...for _us_"-Starfire said

Robin could not help to tighten Starfire's hand. This was not what he had dreamt about but it was still ok. Robin could read between the lines and now knew that Starfire was letting him now that Red X had no place in her heart, and that he should not worry about her feelings or Red X's presence in the Tower.

-"You're right. The reason he has come back is a very powerful one. Slade is back, the _real_ Slade"-Robin said

-"What do you mean by the real Slade?"-Starfire asked

-"Red X said that Slade cloned himself and that the Slade he killed was the clone. And now the real Slade is back and we have no idea what he is planning to do but what we do know is that Slade knows that Red X is alive"-Robin answered

-"I suggest that we must not believe everything that Red X has said. He has betrayed us in the past, and even though I do not think his intentions are evil this time, we shall keep an eye on him"-Starfire said

_-'That's what the other Titans said...I must be loosing it'-Robin thought_

-"I agree, Star. It took me a while to see it this way, but the other Titans agreed to have him here as a guest. I didn't want him here at all. I didn't want him to be around you...us, all day"-Robin said

Starfire stood up, not letting go of Robin's hand and lifted him up from her bed. With her other hand he reached for Robin's shoulder and placed her hand on it.

-"Robin, I understand your concern. Do not be afraid, we shall not let our guard down"-Starfire said

-"I won't either"-Robin said

Robin smiled at Starfire and remembered what had happened in his dream. Would she react the same if he tried to kiss her? He decided not to complicate the situation even more and forced himself not to jump to Starfire and press her against him, for now at least.

-"So, I suppose you would want to take a shower. I'll go to the main room and wait for you, we need to discuss what we have to do about Slade and Red X"-Robin said

-"I was about to tell you that I wished to take a shower. How did you know?"-Starfire asked

-"I guess I know you more than you think"-Robin answered

Robin let Starfire go, turned back and made his way to the main room, staring at her while he left her room. The other Titans were there at the room, doing their usual chores. Raven was meditating and the TV showed a video game being played, the only difference was that there were three people playing it instead of two; Red X had joined the game.

-"Where have you been, man?"-BB asked

-"Is Starfire ok?"-Raven asked

-"Don't tell me you were still _spying_ on her?"-Cyborg asked

-"I wasn't _spying_ on her. I was just making sure she was ok, and she is by the way"-Robin answered

-"Where is she?"-Red X asked

_-'Wouldn't you want to know?'-Robin thought_

-"She's taking a shower, she'll be here in a few minutes. When she's here we will discuss what to do about Slade. We definitely don't want to be taken by surprise"-Robin answered

-"I agree"-Raven said

-"Ok, but while we wait for Star to come back, let's play Crash Bros"-BB said'

-"Hey! BB, guess what I have here?"-Red X asked

-"What?"-BB asked

Red X raised for his pocket and Robin was ready to fight back. Robin was more than sure that Red X would try to pull a fast one on BB, and he was not going to allow him. Red X got something out of his pocket and threw it to BB. Robin threw a birdarang at it and the thin box ended being attached to the wall. Everyone stared at Robin.

-"What did you do that for?"-Red X asked

-"That's exactly what _I_ want to know!"-Robin answered

-"What? Is not like I want to attack him or something"-Red X said

-"Then what did _you_ do?"-Robin asked

Red X walked to the wall and took the box out of the wall. He also grabbed Robin's birdarang and threw it to the floor. Red X opened the box that revealed a CD. Red X took the CD out and put it in the game station. Immediately, a familiar song echoed in the living room.

-"Mega Monkeys IV!"-BB yelled

-"I can't believe you almost destroy a copy of 'Mega Monkeys IV'!!"-Cyborg yelled

-"Yeah, man! What's you deal?"-BB said

-"How would I know he would have _that_ in his pocket and not a weapon?"-Robin asked

-"I already told you that I'm not here to hurt you!"-Red X answered

-"That doesn't mean I have to trust you!"-Robin said

-"And it doesn't mean that you have to attack him either!"-Red X said

-"Would you stop it?"-Raven said

-"You ain't gonna fight for a game, are ya?"-Cyborg asked

-"It's _not_ only a game! It's _the best_ game ever!"-BB said

-"It's _not_ about the game"-Robin said

-"It's more than that"-Red X said

-"Don't make me hurt you!"-Raven said

-"Let me play my game!"-BB said

-"Shut up, BB!"-Cyborg said

-"Come on! Wanna take this outside?"-Red X asked

-"No need. I can take you out right here, right now"-Robin answered

-"Take it outside! You'll wreck my game!"-BB said

-"Nobody's taking anything, anywhere"-Raven said

-"Rae's right"-Cyborg said

-"Stay out of this!"-Red X said

-"Don't you give orders to my team"-Robin said

-"I said..."-Raven said

-"Stay out of this!"-Robin said

-"_Hello!_ My game!"-BB said

-"Nobody cares about your game!"-Cyborg said

This situation was getting out of hand. BB was holding the controller and was trying to look at the screen in between the argument that was taking place. Cyborg was trying to separate Red X and Robin, and Raven was having a hard time not using her powers to blow the arguing "twins" out of the Tower. Finally, a voice broke the argument.

-"I believe it is enough"-Starfire said

Everyone looked at Starfire, standing in the door. Raven, Cyborg and BB grinned, knowing what was coming. Raven walked and sat on a chair next to the kitchen while BB and Cyborg played the newly acquired video game. Red X and Robin stared at each other and then at Starfire.

-"This is not the way to treat a visitor, Robin"-Starfire said

-"Ha! See?"-Red X said

-"And it is not the way to treat the leader of the Titans. You are putting yourself in a position in which I may have to, how do you say? 'Kick your butt'?"-Starfire said

-"See what?"-Robin asked

-"And if both of you do not control yourselves I would have to take charge of the situation"-Starfire said

Both Robin and Red X said nothing and just nodded their heads. Starfire smiled and walked to where Robin was standing.

-"Do you wish to help me prepare lunch feast?"-Starfire asked

-"I don't want you to be cooking, Star"-Red X said

-"Why don't we buy pizza?"-Robin asked

-"Sweet! Veggie Style!"-BB said

-"Meat Lovers!"-Cyborg said

-"You know nobody delivers here"-Raven said

-"That's fine, I will go pick them up. Star want to join me?"-Robin asked

-"Sure, Robin"-Starfire answered

-"What am I supposed to do? I also want to help"-Red X said

-"You could...set the table?"-Robin joked

-"Why you little..."-Red X said

-"Remember what I said"-Starfire said

-"Sorry"-Red X and Robin said

-"Back in 40 minutes"-Robin said

Robin and Starfire went downstairs and got on the R-Cycle. During all the spare time they had had, Cyborg and Robin had made some improvements on the T-sub/ship, the T-Car and the R-Cycle. The new addition to the R-Cycle was the ability to use "rockets" and make it "fly". Starfire grabbed Robin and he started the R-Cycle.

_-'In your face, Red X'-Robin thought_

Robin and Starfire made their way out of the Tower and the island while Red X looked at them from the window.

_-'So this is what Raven meant by them being together'-Red X thought_

_-'This is exactly what I meant. Don't get your hopes up...they like each other...a lot'-Raven thought_

Red X growled and went back to the couch and began playing with BB and Cyborg. Raven left to her room and who knows what she did inside it. She just wanted the pizzas to come soon, she was very hungry. In the pizza parlor, Robin and Starfire had already place their order and were waiting for the pizzas. They had sat on one of the tables and began talking about Red X and what it meant to have him in Titans' Tower.

-"Robin, you must not loose your temper with Red X"-Starfire said

-"I know, Star. But you know me, it's hard!"-Robin said

-"I do know you, this is why I make this request"-Starfire said

-"I can't promise you I won't do it again, but I can promise you that I will think longer before I try anything"-Robin said

-"I believe you, Robin. Let us change the subject. I am curious about how did I end up in my room. I do not recall coming back to the Tower after the club"-Starfire said

_-'What do I tell her?'-Robin thought_

-"Well, I'm not sure, Star. We were dancing and you just collapsed in my arms. I took you out of the club and we all decided to go back to the Tower. We figured it had been a long day for you"-Robin said

-"As a matter of fact, I have something that I wanted to tell you. Something that happened while we were dancing"-Starfire said

-"What is it, Star?"-Robin asked

-"Well, I remember you were saying something about not stepping on my feet and then..."-Starfire said

-"Pizza's ready"-The clerk said

A guy was standing in front of them with five pizza boxes on his hands. Robin noticed how the guy looked at Starfire and he immediately stepped in between them. Starfire stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder to wake him up from his jealous trance. Robin reacted and limited himself to take the pizzas and glare at the deliveryman. Robin put the pizzas in the new compartment that had been also added to his motorcycle and after this task had been done, both Robin and Starfire got on the R-Cycle and headed home. Back at the Tower, Raven was back at the living room and watched the Titans and the guest play video games. She could not believe why they had not moved from where they were since she left, almost and hour ago.

-"When are they getting back? I'm _so_ hungry"-BB said

-"Let me see"-Cyborg said

Cyborg got his communicator out and traced them. He smiled when he saw that their signals indicated that they had just arrived at the Tower and where in the elevator.

-"They're here!"-Cyborg said

Like if by command, Robin and Starfire entered the room with the stack of pizzas and put them on the table. Starfire opened them all up and Robin went to the kitchen and brought napkins and sodas for all. Raven grabbed some slices and went back to her room. BB and Cyborg grabbed their slices and went back to the couch to continue playing. Red X grabbed his own sliced and drink and decided to join Starfire and talk with her while they ate. He did not expect for Starfire to be long gone when he stared back at the couch; and not only Starfire was gone, Robin was not there either. Red X made a face and scanned the room one last time.

-"If you're looking for _them_, they went to the roof"-Cyborg said

-"Yeah, we don't disturb them. Robin would kill you if you would"-BB said

-"I see"-Red X said

Red X accepted defeat for now and joined the game. It was still early, he could sneak up into her room late at night and finally have that long talk that he _wanted_ and _needed_ to have with her. Robin and Starfire watched the spectacular view that could be seen from their Tower, while they ate their pizza.

-"I can't believe you are trying Beast Boy's vegetarian pizza"-Robin said

-"He asked me to do so. It is not that bad, maybe you should try it"-Starfire said

-"Yuck! Starfire, that pizza looks green!"-Robin said

-"But its taste is not bad at all"-Starfire said

-"No offense, Star, but after trying what you eat at your planet, I doubt I can trust your taste"-Robin said

Robin regretted what he had said but felt relieved when Starfire laughed. It was so easy to hurt her, not that he wanted to but he could not be checking his words all the time. It surprised him how such a physically strong person could be so sentimentally fragile, it was up to him to take care of her, as he had promised her yesterday.

-"So, did you like my present? I see you are not wearing it today"-Robin asked

-"Do you really wish to know?"-Starfire answered

-"Of course I do!"-Robin said

-"I shall tell you after you have tasted Beast Boy's pizza"-Starfire said

_-'I knew it!'-Robin thought_

-"Ok, Star"-Robin said

Starfire smiled and took the slice of BB's pizza in her hands. Robin tried to take it from her but she refused to let it go.

-"If I allow you to touch the pizza, I know you will not taste it. I will make sure that you chew it by putting it on your mouth"-Starfire said

_-'There goes my chance for faking'-Robin thought_

Starfire put the slice of pizza in Robin's mouth and then pushed it all the way inside. Robin had no option but to chew it and then eat it. Immediately after he did this, he grabbed his drink and drank as much and as fast as he could. Starfire enjoyed the scene.

-"For your courage I shall acknowledge you that I loved your present and that the reason that I am not wearing it today is because I did not want our friends to question it"-Starfire said

-"I'm so happy that you liked it. I didn't know if BB's gift had been better than mine because..."-Robin said

-"Robin, do not be silly. I loved all of my presents, but anything that comes from you is what I cherish the most"-Starfire said

Robin blushed and realized how close he was to Starfire.

_-'Just like my dream'-Robin thought_

As if both have had the same thought about been so close, they stared at each other, no words needed to be said. Robin's hand found Starfire's hand and they both tighten the grip. The way in which the sun reflected on her face was something that Robin could not resist. Robin leaned to her and she did not move back. They both started to tilt their heads and close their eyes. Starfire's hand reached up to grab Robin's neck when the communicator went off.

_-'Darn it! Talking about deja-vú'-Robin thought_

Robin got his communicator out and opened it. Raven appeared on the screen.

-"We have trouble downtown. You wouldn't believe who is back"-Raven said

-"Who?"-Robin asked

-"Johnny Rancid"-Raven answered

-"We are on our way"-Robin said

As soon as Robin closed the communicator, Starfire and him ran downstairs and made their way to the living room; the rest of the Titans were waiting for them.

-"Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven, take the T-Car. Starfire and I will take the R-Cycle"-Robin said

-"And with who do I go?"-Red X asked

-"Who said _you_ were going?"-Robin answered

-"Here we go again"-Raven said

-"I may not be part of the team but I am stronger than all of you together. I'm sure you can use my help"-Red X said

Robin was about to complain when he remembered what Starfire had told him.

-"You can fly, you can go on your own"-Robin said

-"I don't feel like flying, I'll take my motorcycle"-Red X said

-"You have a motorcycle like Robin?"-Starfire asked

Robin did not like the way Starfire asked Red X this question.

-"Yeah, but mine's better"-Red X answered

-"Whatever"-Robin mumbled

The Titans and Red X got out of the Tower and got on their respective vehicles. Raven got in the passenger seat of the T-Car while Cyborg turned the engine on and BB got on the back. Starfire and Robin got on the R-Cycle and could not help to be curious about Red X's motorcycle. Red X finally got out of the garage and was on a black motorcycle with red stripes. It was smaller than Robin's but it sounded more powerful. Once they were all ready, they headed for the city's downtown to stop their forgotten enemy: Johnny Rancid. It took them only a few minutes to get to the crime scene. Johnny had been blasting cars out, scaring citizens to death and wreaking havoc in the city. They saw no purpose for Rancid to be doing this random crimes but he had to be stopped anyway.

-"Not that I care much about it but, Rancid looks...different"-Raven said

-"We all know you like him, Rae. No need to hide it"-BB said

-"I don't like him. Look at him! He looks like a zombie!"-Raven said

-"You are right. He does look different"-Robin said

-"Perhaps our last encounter was too much for him to take"-Starfire said

_-'I know that look'-Red X thought_

-"Who cares how the guy looks, let's stop him and go home"-Cyborg said

Robin told Starfire to fly of his bike so he could chase Rancid. Starfire did as told after whispering something on Robin's ear.

-"Be careful, Robin"-Starfire said

-"I will"-Robin said

Starfire flew back and joined the rest of the Titans. Red X followed Robin and the T-Car followed Starfire.

-"Robin, be careful. That's _not_ Johnny Rancid"-Red X said

-"I don't need _you_ to be telling me what to do"-Robin said

-"No, I'm serious. He doesn't know what he's doing"-Red X said

-"What? Hell, he does know what he's doing!"-Robin said

-"No, he doesn't. Take a look at his jacket"-Red X said

Robin did not know what Red X was talking about but just to be safe, he looked at Rancid's jacket and saw an emblem that he had not seen in a long time.

-"_Slade_"-Robin said

-"Yeah, and that's not only an insignia. Slade's controlling Rancid's mind"-Red X said

-"How do you know?"-Robin asked

-"I just know, trust me"-Red X answered

There was no time to question Red X's accuracy. Robin remembered how Slade had took control of Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload when Terra betrayed them. Slade had been also capable of cloning Robin without him noticing. At this point, Robin did not know what Slade would be able to do to take his revenge.

-"Titans, you heard X?"-Robin asked

-"Indeed. Does this alter our capturing procedure?"-Starfire asked

-"No, we just have to be more careful. There is no telling how far Rancid would go, now that Slade is controlling him"-Robin answered

-"Rancid is probably the bait of a bigger menace"-Raven said

-"Ya beat!"-Cyborg said

-"Stay together"-Robin ordered

-"Agree"-Starfire said

-"I'll go with you. We have to stop him before he makes his way deep downtown and hurt innocent people"-Red X said

-"Ok"-Robin said

Red X and Robin drove their bikes, following Rancid. The rest of the Titans tried to catch up with them but they were gong extremely fast.

-"Starfire, we'll track ya! Go help them out!"-Cyborg said

-"Ok, Cyborg"-Starfire said

Starfire flew as fast as she could, leaving the T-Car and her friends behind. When Starfire was out of sight, Cyborg asked Raven if she would use her powers to make them go faster. Raven agreed and began concentrating. On the other side of the chase, Red X and Robin were performing maneuvers to stop Johnny Rancid. Rancid was laughing maniacally and shooting anything that was on his way, he definitely looked like if he had no control over himself, if he even had it before. Finally, one of Red X's "X's" was able to make a hole in Rancid's wheel and he was forced to stop. Robin stopped his R-Cycle behind Rancid and Red X stopped his bike in front of Rancid. Rancid stood up and took two guns out and pointed each one of them to Robin and Red X. Robin was waiting for the right moment to take a birdarang out and Red X was also waiting for the right moment to use his powers to break the gun, when suddenly, two green bolts made the guns explode. All three of them raised their heads and saw Starfire flying above Rancid, she was charging her starbolts again while her eyes glowed an intense green.

-"Starfire, don't come down"-Robin said

-"I will if I have to, Robin"-Starfire said

Robin got distracted with Starfire's reply and Rancid use this distraction for his advantage. He went to his fallen bike and got another weapon out. This weapon looked different than the one he had used before; it was smaller and had and "S" on one of the sides. Robin was still looking at Starfire and he noticed that someone was behind her while Starfire also saw somebody approaching Robin.

-"Behind you"-All three of them shouted

Raven was using her powers to make the T-Car go faster and Cyborg was using all his driving skills to not cause any accidents. BB opted to buckle up and stay behind.

-"So, have you done this before?"-BB asked

-"Yes, when Gizmo stole Cyborg's car"-Raven answered

-"Raven...stop!"-Cyborg yelled

Raven opened her eyes and saw the reason why Cyborg had sounded so frighten. An old enemy was in front of them, actually, they used to be three enemies but they were now fused as one. It was Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus fused together.

-"At least they are not separated"-BB said

And as if on cue, Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload "defused" from each other and were ready to attack.

-"You had to open your mouth"-Raven said

-"We need back up"-Cyborg said

After Starfire, Robin and Red X had yelled at each other to watch their backs, blasts, punches and screams had been heard. Once the dust was settled and the smoke had lessened, Robin analyzed the scene. Rancid had been shoot by Red X, and Atlas had hit Red X on the back. Robin had shoot a birdarang at whomever was behind Starfire who turned out to be Fang and Robin had been hit by Mammoth.

_-'What the hell are Fang and Mammoth doing together?'-Robin thought_

Red X opened his eyes and found Robin on top of him.

-"Robin, get the hell off me!"-Red X said

-What?"-Robin said

Robin had not noticed that he had landed on top of Red X after Mammoth embraced him. Robin quickly stood up and Red X did the same.

-"Where's Starfire?"-Red X asked

Robin and Red X searched the sky and saw no sign of her being there. They also searched around them and found out that Rancid was gone. Robin kneeled down to look for Rancid's weapon while Red X found Starfire hanging from what appeared to be a giant strand of spider web.

-"There she is!"-Red X said

Robin turned and saw Starfire. She was regaining consciousness and used her eyes to blast the spider web out of her feet. She then flew to where Robin and Red X were.

-"Are you unharmed?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes"-Red X and Robin answered

-"I am almost certain that I saw Mammoth hurt you Robin"-Starfire said

-"Yes, Star. And I saw Fang hit you"-Robin said

-"And Rancid got away when this big metallic guy hit me from behind"-Red X said

-"What big metallic guy?"-Robin asked

-"He was red with yellow, big robot"-Red X answered

-"Atlas!"-Starfire said

-"Why would Atlas want to hurt us?"-Robin asked

-"Probably the same reason why Rancid was acting strange"-Red X answered

-"Are you implying that Slade has taken control over them also, and that now..."-Starfire said

Starfire was interrupted by a blast that made them separate each other. They all turned to see the direction in which the blast had come and saw Atlas, steam still coming from his cannon. Fang and Mammoth next to him.

-"We will need back up"-Robin said

-"No you won't. I'm here, remember?"-Red X said

Robin glared at Red X who grinned back as a response. They both got in fighting stance and Starfire flew above them and stayed in between also getting into fighting stance.

-"Titans...GO!"-Robin yelled

Raven, Cyborg and BB had gotten out of the car and Plasmus had used this opportunity to crash the T-Car onto a building, wrecking it completely.

-"Not my baby!"-Cyborg yelled

-"Dude! Forget about your baby! Watch out!"-BB said

Cinderblock had ran towards Cyborg and hit him on the face. Cyborg flew back and ended up on top of another car.

-"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"-Raven chanted

Raven used her powers to throw Cinderblock back and take Overload on his way. Plasmus reacted immediately and stretch his arm to grab Raven and slam her on both buildings and then drop her off from a very high altitude.

-"Raven!"-BB shouted

BB ran towards Raven and turned himself into a pterodactyl to catch Raven. Once he was on the ground, he turned back into a human and gently laid Raven on the floor.

-"Rae, are you ok?"-BB asked

Raven did not answer.

-"Yo, man! Get Rae out of here! We have to retreat, Robin just told me that they have their hands full!"-Cyborg said

-"Ok, what about you?"-BB said

-"I'll catch up in a moment"-Cyborg said

BB picked up Raven and put her on his back, he then turned into a pterodactyl again and flew away from where Cyborg was, and headed for the Tower. The last thing he saw was Cyborg using his cannon and yelling "Boo-yah" to Overload.

_-'I have to get Raven to the Tower and come back to help Cyborg'-BB thought_

-"Ya'll gonna pay for messing with my baby!"-Cyborg said

The blast from Atlas had blew Rancid's bike and was now on fire. Fang was fighting Robin, Red X was fighting Atlas and Starfire was dealing with Mammoth. Fang was trying his old trick of paralyzing Robin with his venom but Robin was not dumb enough to be fooled twice. Robin got his Bo staff out and hit all Fang's legs and made him fall. Once on the floor, Robin used his rope to tighten Fang and go help Red X with Atlas but Fang broke loose and kicked Robin so far that he ended up breaking the window of a store nearby. Fang did not waste time and crawled his way to the store, picking Robin up and pressing him against the wall. Outside, Starfire had already defeated Mammoth and was helping Red X out when she noticed that Robin was not with them anymore.

-"Where is Robin?"-Starfire asked

-"Spider-freak tossed him inside a store"-Red X said

-"Oh, no! Robin, he must be hurt"-Starfire said

Red X did not like Starfire's concern for Robin. He could not believe that she still loved him that much. Robin was so lucky, he did not deserve her.

-"He's alright. He's a big boy now"-Red X said

Starfire ignored Red X's comment and flew to the store. This infuriated Red X and in a moment of pure anger, hit Atlas with all he had, making Atlas fly out of the crime scene and ended up on the ground unconscious. Red X was about to go after Starfire when a blast from behind forced him to stop.

-"Don't forget about me"-Rancid said

-"How could I?"-Red X said

Starfire saw Fang pressing Robin against the wall and immediately used her starbolts to force Fang to retreat; and it worked. Fang forgot about Robin and focused on Starfire.

-"Starfire, get out of here. He's stronger than last time"-Robin said

-"Robin, I can handle it"-Starfire said

-"No, Star"-Robin said

But Robin's answer was too late. Starfire had already lured Fang away from him and was fighting against Fang on the roof of the front building. When Robin ran outside the store, he saw Rancid fighting against Red X.

-"He can take it"-Robin said

Robin was about to climb the building when he saw someone fall from the roof. It was Starfire.

-"Starfire!!!"-Robin yelled

Robin's scream made Red X look back and also saw Starfire coming down from the building. Red X reacted faster than Robin could and began flying, reaching up for Starfire and caught her on his arms. For the first time, in all times that Starfire and Robin had fought together, he had not saved her; Red X had, and it killed Robin. He had failed her and Red X had another good deed in his list. Robin observed how Red X kicked Fang and made him fall from the building before landing next to the unconscious spider with Starfire in his arms.

-"Are you ok, Star?"-Red X asked

Starfire did not answer.

-"Starfire, please answer me"-Red X said

Starfire opened her eyes and moaned in pain while she touched her head.

-"Robin?"-Starfire asked

-"No, it's me, Red X"-Red X answered

-"Oh! Thank you, Red X"-Starfire said

-"You are more than welcome, _my_ Star"-Red X said

-"She is not your..."-Robin said

Atlas had stood up and used his cannon against Robin who was not able to react after seeing Red X's heroic scene. Red X saw atlas and yelled at Robin. Robin sighed deeply and use one of his birdarangs to climb on a wall. Atlas began moving his cannon towards Red X and Starfire, who were still on the ground.

-"Starfire, Red X, the cannon!"-Robin yelled

Red X was giving his back to Atlas to protect Starfire but Starfire could see the anger in Atlas's eyes. She held Red X by his waist and flew up, Red X grabbed Robin's hand and they all headed back to the Tower. Robin did not like defeat. Back at the Tower all the Titans and Red X were in the main room. Nobody liked the outcome of the mission and they were not reluctant to let everybody else know what they thought.

-"Dude! Raven got hurt! We needed you guys!"-BB said

BB had brought Raven back to the Tower and after making sure she was ok, he went back to help Cyborg. He arrived just in time to lift him up and get both of their butts out of there before Overload drained Cyborg to death.

-"Overload nearly killed me! If it wasn't for BB I would've died there!"-Cyborg said

Raven had woken up and found BB taking care of her bruises. She had cured herself and was now curing BB's scratched from the fight.

-"What was I supposed to do? We had a fight of our own!"-Robin said

-"Well, you said we shouldn't split up and you followed Rancid!"-Cyborg said

-"Perhaps, next time we shall stay together, including you Robin"-Starfire said

-"What are you complaining about? You didn't get hurt did you?"-Robin said

-"Robin, I am not complaining and do not wish to initiate an argument"-Starfire said

-"Sure, what would you care! You have Red X here to save you!"-Robin said

-"Don't talk to her like that! It's not her fault that you failed her!"-Red X said

That hurt Robin. He was not mad that they had to retreat, and he was glad that his friends were alright, but the fact that Red X had been the one who saved Starfire was killing him inside.

-"For all I know you can keep saving each other, I don't care"-Robin said

-"But Robin..."-Starfire said

Starfire grabbed Robin's shoulder but he pushed her hand away. Everyone looked at Robin. He had never ever rejected any of Starfire's touches. Red X wanted to kick him for it, but he knew that it was not going to be necessary. Robin was making his job easier by rejecting Starfire this way. Robin glared at Red X and walked to his room. Cyborg also went to his room without saying a word and BB and Raven followed him. BB stopped next to Starfire and put a hand on her shoulder.

-"Don't worry, Star. It wasn't you fault. You know how Robin gets when he can't help you"-BB said

Starfire did not reply back but she faked a smile. BB smiled back and ran towards the door to caught up with Raven on his way to his room. The main door closed and the room was left with an uncomfortable silence. Red X walked to Starfire and put his arm around her.

-"Are you ok, Star? Did Fang hurt you?"-Red X asked

-"No. I felt dizzy and this is why I fell"-Starfire answered

-"Dizzy? You mean _that thing_ didn't throw you from the building?"-Red X asked

-"He did not. I think I am exhausted and lost physical condition given the lack of challenging missions in the past year"-Starfire answered

-"Actually, it's more than that"-Red X said

Starfire looked at Red X. His faced showed he was being serious and also shown a deep concern.

-"What do you mean?"-Starfire asked

-"Starfire, I haven't come back to only tell you about Slade. I know what Slade is planning but I don't think your friends can handle it. I don't think _Robin _can handle it"-Red X answered

-"What is Slade planning?"-Starfire asked

-"I can't tell you here, but let's get out of here and find a more private place. This is going to take long, it's a long story"-Red X answered

Starfire hesitated for a second. She did not want to be alone with Red X on the streets. She wanted to go talk to Robin and tell him that he should not be worried about Red X saving her. It did not mean the same thing for her as when Robin saved her. However, she was also very curios to know what Slade was planning and why did Red X mean by saying that Robin could not handle it.

_-'The boy of wonder can handle anything'-Starfire thought_

-"Alright, I shall go with you to someplace that offers more privacy"-Starfire said

-"Let's go. I won't hurt you, I promise"-Red X said

-"I know"-Starfire said

And with this said, Starfire and Red X left Titans Tower together and by themselves.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	3. Heartbreak

**SUMMARY OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **Red X stays with the Titans and fits in with them instantly. Red X tries to talk to Starfire but Starfire seems to enjoy Robin's company more than ever. Robin and Starfire brought pizza and went to the roof to eat it and were about to kiss when the communicator went off and all of them had to go downtown for a mission, Red X included. The Titans tried to defeat Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Mammoth, Rancid, Fang and Atlas while divided into two groups but they had to retreat. BB saved Raven and then helped Cyborg get out of the fight scene. The T-Car was destroyed. Red X saved Starfire and Robin got upset because of this. Robin rejected Starfire and after everyone had left, Red X told Starfire that he knew what Slade's plan was but he did not want any of them to know but her. Red X and Starfire left the tower and talked about Slade's plan.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not have possession of the Titans.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 3**

Heartbreak

The morning sun illuminated Titans Tower and forced the Titans to open their eyes and wake up. Raven was the first one to get up from bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. BB had woken up when the sun hit his face and he had not been able to find anything on his bed to cover his face.

_-'Blanket…pillow…anything!'-BB thought_

Cyborg woke up early and went straight to the kitchen to beat BB and make a "normal" breakfast.

_-'Tired of that tofu stuff, man'-Cyborg thought_

Robin had stayed awake until midnight. He could not sleep because he had been thinking about how Red X had saved Starfire. Maybe this was not a big deal for the others, but for him it _surely_ was.

_-'Why didn't I move or something? She could had hurt herself and I didn't help her'-Robin thought_

Robin went to the bathroom and was about to knock on the door when the door opened itself and Raven came out from it.

-"Morning, Robin"-Raven said

-"Morning, Raven"-Robin said

Raven wanted to ask him how he was. She already knew he had not gotten over the fact that Red X was alive and living with them. She wanted to help him see that Red X's presence would not affect Starfire's feelings for him; however, she thought it was better for him to find out by himself. Raven touched Robin's shoulder on her way to the main room and Robin faked a smile while he went inside the bathroom. The door closed and Robin began getting ready to take a shower of his own. Raven walked away from the bathroom and found BB on the hallway on her way to the main room. BB still looked asleep and walked with his eyes partially closed.

-"Morning, Rae"-BB said

-"Morning, Beast Boy"-BB said

-"Are you feeling better?"-Raven asked

-"Uhm? From what?"-BB asked

-"Last night, with Rancid. Thanks for getting me out of there"-Raven answered

-"No big deal, Raven. You know I would do anything for a friend"-BB said

_-'A friend'-Raven thought_

-"Sure. How come you aren't making breakfast?"-Raven asked

-"I want to take a shower first"-BB answered

-"Robin just got in"-Raven said

-"Oh, man!"-BB said

-"Well, I have to go prepare my herbal tea"-Raven said

-"Ok, Rae. See ya"-BB said

BB grabbed Raven's shoulder and smiled at her and then kept walking down the hallway in direction to the bathroom. Raven took a last glimpse at BB before he turned on the corner. She could not help to smile.

_-'Now I know why Robin feels so bad about not saving Starfire'-Raven thought_

Raven kept walking and disappeared in the shadows. BB sat on the floor, allowing his back to relax by using the bathroom door for support and waited for Robin to come out. Robin was almost done showering and could not help to think about what to do to apologize to Starfire. There had been many times that he had lost his grip and had yelled and hurt Starfire and he had not apologized any single time of them. How could he hurt someone that he loved so much? He wanted to do something that would show her how much he cared for her and at the same time, something that showed how much he _trusted_ her. What else could he do? His only hope was to trust her and her love for him while Red X was around her like a vulture.

_-'I need to apologize to her'-Robin thought_

Robin turned the water off and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and covered himself with it while walking towards the mirror. He looked himself on the mirror and saw his face, he had taken his mask out to wash his face and as he saw himself on the mirror, he thought of how nice it would be to able to go around –at least inside the Tower- without his mask on and without being afraid of it. Robin sighed and put his mask on and began styling his hair with his hair gel and remembered when Starfire was playing with it. He had been so mean to her that time, and he never truly apologized.

_-'Why do I always screw up with her?'-Robin thought_

Robin finished grooming himself and dressed up. Robin opened to door only to see BB fall backwards and end up on Robin's feet. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Robin.

-"Beast Boy! Get up!"-Robin said

BB opened his eyes and looked at Robin. He mumbled something and stood up scratching his head and rubbing his eyes. Robin walked out of the bathroom and BB closed the door. Right after the door closed, Robin heard a loud thump and then BB snoring.

_-'I need to see her'-Robin thought_

Robin walked to his room and watched the clock. He knew that Starfire liked to go see the sunrise and it was kind of late for this now but whenever she felt upset she would stay at the roof for a long time. He knew what to do and ran towards the stairs that took him to the roof; her…_their_ favorite place. When Robin was almost at the door of the roof he heard Starfire talking.

_-'She's here! I knew it…Wait…why is she talking….Who is she talking to?!'-Robin thought_

Robin slowly opened the door and got his answer. Red X was next to Starfire and they were talking very close to each other. Robin could not force himself to calm down and avoid a scene. He opened the door, got out to the roof and slammed the door shut. Starfire and Red X gasped and turned to see him standing there, arms crossed with and angry face.

-"I see you two are…_catching_ up"-Robin said

-"Hello, Robin. How was your sleep?"-Starfire asked

-"It was fine. But it seems yours was _better_"-Robin answered

-"Don't get me started"-Red X said

-"Please, it is too early for mean talking"-Starfire said

-"I didn't say anything, it's his deal"-Robin said

-"Robin, why did you come up here?"-Starfire asked

-"Doesn't matter. I'll leave you two alone"-Robin answered

Starfire wanted to stop Robin and talk to him but she did not do anything after seeing Red X's face. Robin was also expecting Starfire to say or do something but she never did.

_-'Come on, Star. Say anything! Come with me!'-Robin thought_

Starfire limited herself to lower her head and return her sight to the lake. Red X did the same. Robin saw that Starfire was not going to do anything to stop him from leaving and this hurt him. He clenched his fist and went back to the door. Right after the door was closed, Starfire deeply sighed and Red X put and arm around her.

-"Don't worry, Star. He'll be ok, this is for the best, remember?"-Red X asked

-"I know"-Starfire answered

Robin got down from the stairs and while on his way to his room, he smelled the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. He had thought about not eating breakfast but he needed to get the picture of Starfire and Red X on the roof alone out of his mind. He decided to keep walking until he reached the main room.

-"Mornin' ya! Where's little lady?"-Cyborg asked

-"She's busy with Red X"-Robin answered

Cyborg, Raven and BB mouths dropped open and they looked at each other. They also saw Robin's face and decided to change the subject and then find out what was going on by asking Starfire or Red X later on.

-"Tofu?"-BB asked

-"Sorry, Beast Boy. I'll stick to eggs and bacon"-Robin answered

-"Ok, dude. Rae…tofu?"-BB asked

-"Sure"-Raven answered

-"Sweet!"-BB said

Cyborg gave Robin a plate with the food he had prepared and BB gave Raven a plate with his tofu. Cyborg went to the refrigerator and got the bottle of milk out while Robin got four glasses out and then poured milk in them. They all ate and talked about different stuff, trying not to mention Starfire, Red X or Slade to not ruin their breakfast; Robin's face was enough for them to know how much Red X's presence and Slade's return affected him. Starfire and Red X were still on the roof, it seemed they had much to talk about.

-"Are you certain that Robin cannot handle the truth? I do not believe is good to keep secrets from him. He is not only my leader, but my best friend as well"-Starfire said

-"Star, _I am_ your best friend now. If Robin finds out the truth, he'll ruin the plans we have together"-Red X said

-"Sooner or later he will begin questioning our behavior. What shall I do then?"-Starfire asked

-"You tell him that there's nothing wrong"-Red X answered

-"But what if he does not believe me?"-Starfire asked

-"He'll just have to trust you"-Red X answered

Starfire did not like Red X's answer but he was right, and she did not want to talk about the subject anymore. He had told her enough news last night when they went to the park and talked about their past, their present and their future _together_.

-"I believe today is my duty to wash the dishes"-Starfire said

-"Seriously? Wanna go downstairs?"-Red X asked

-"I do not wish to encounter Robin. Not after he saw us here"-Starfire answered

-"We can't hide it from any of them, especially from Robin. He needs to understand and deal with the fact that is not _you_ and _him_ anymore, but _us_"-Red X said

Starfire nodded and Red X stood up. He offered Starfire his hand to help her stand up and she accepted it. He pulled Starfire towards him and pressed her close to him.

-"I thought I would never see you again"-Red X whispered

-"I never thought you would come back to help us"-Starfire said

-"I would come back from _death_ to save you"-Red X said

Red X hugged Starfire by grabbing her by her waist and leaned his face to get closer to hers. He saw her lips and did not waste any time to think about what he wanted to do and moved forward. Starfire closed her eyes but broke loose from his grip.

-"Shall we go downstairs?"-Starfire asked

Red X looked disappointed but decided to drop the opportunity and try another day; he knew she would eventually give in, especially after what happened last night between them.

-"Ok, Star"-Red X said

Red X and Starfire flew to the door and went downstairs. Once there, they walked to the main room and when they got there, they saw the Titans just finishing their breakfast.

-"Hello, Star"-BB said

-"Mornin'!"-Cyborg said

-"Good morning, friends. I believe it is my turn to _do the dishes_?"-Starfire said

-"That's right. We ate a lot. Need help?"-Raven asked

-"Don't worry, Rae. I'll help her. Right, Starfire?"-Red X said

Once again, Starfire looked at Robin before nodding at Red X. This time Robin saw Red X's demanding face but he was too upset to say anything.

_-'Fine. You want to be with him, then be with him!'-Robin thought_

BB and Cyborg began their daily routine of playing video games. Raven and Robin left the main room while Starfire and Red X washed and dried the dishes. Raven walked to her room and began meditating. Robin went straight to the weighting room and decided to take out his anger with the punching bag.

_-'What the hell is going on? Why suddenly is she so needed to be around him all the time? That's my place, my place and nobody else's place!'-Robin thought_

Robin's punches and kicks became stronger and faster; he wanted to go upstairs and yelled at Red X that Starfire was his and that he had to back off from her. He also wanted to scream to Starfire that he loved her more than anything in the world and that she should be with him forever. Robin was angry that Red X was with Starfire now, but he was angrier at the fact that he was down here, thinking of what he should do but he could not force himself to do it. Back at the kitchen, Starfire and Red X were almost done washing and drying the dishes. Red X was happy to have Starfire by his side once more but Starfire did not see too happy about it.

-"Star, what's wrong?"-Red X asked

Starfire looked at Red X from the corner of her eye and then returned her sight to the dishes.

-"There is nothing wrong with me"-Starfire answered

-"Doesn't seem that way"-Red X said

-"I must talk to Robin"-Starfire said

-"Starfire, you _can't_ talk to him"-Red X said

-"I can and I will"-Starfire said

Starfire washed the last dish and gave it to Red X so he could dry it up and walked out of the kitchen. Red X saw the dish and thought about running after her but decided not to.

_-'Robin is dumb enough to screw up again, I know him…myself'-Red X thought_

Red X dried up the last dish and placed it on top of the others; he then walked outside the kitchen and saw that Starfire was long gone. Red X knew it would not be long for Starfire to come back to him, sad and disappointed about Robin and he would be the one there to comfort her. He just needed to find something to do in the mean time.

-"Hey, X. Wanna play Mega Monkeys IV"-BB asked

-"Yeah!"-Red X answered

-"Awesome! Would you teach me your tricks this time?"-BB asked

-"Ya mean he hasn't told you?"-Cyborg asked

-"You told Cyborg??!"-BB asked

-"Come on, BB. Let me teach all I know"-Red X answered

Red X put and arm around BB and walked towards the game station. Cyborg grinned about Red X telling him the tricks and how BB did not know anything about it.

_-'I'm gonna beat BB today!'-Cyborg thought_

Cyborg walked behind BB and Red X and before they knew it, they were playing Mega Monkeys IV on the big screen TV. Robin was still hitting the punching bag, he had been there for a while now and his hands were getting sore. His "practice" was interrupted when someone stood at the door and called his name. Robin turned and saw Raven standing there, arms crossed.

-"How much time do you plan to be here?"-Raven asked

-"What? You want to use the punching bag also?"-Robin asked

-"No. What I meant was how much time are you going to _waste_ here"-Raven answered

-"What do you mean waste my time? Training is never a waste of time. And now that Slade's back…"-Robin said

-"Stop it, Robin. You know what I mean"-Raven said

-"No I don't"-Robin said

-"I'm saying that you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and instead of being here you should be talking to Starfire"-Raven said

-"What for? She doesn't need my anymore, she has Red X now"-Robin said

-"Red X is playing video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg"-Raven said

-"Where's Star?"-Robin asked

-"I am here, Robin"-Starfire answered

Raven and Robin turned to see Starfire standing behind Raven.

-"I have to go meditate"-Raven said

Raven flew away from there and hoped Robin did not screw up this time. Robin did not know what to do. He wanted to keep "training" and ignore Starfire but his heart told him that he should run towards her and tell her what he felt. His heart won, partially.

-"Starfire"-Robin said

-"Robin"-Starfire said

Starfire grabbed a towel that was hanging from one of the training machines and walked towards Robin. Robin could only stare at her in awe and did not move a bit. When Starfire arrived, Robin extended his hand to grab the towel to dry himself but Starfire did not give it to him. Instead, she slowly and cautiously began patting Robin's face with the towel, making sure no sweat was left on his face. Robin just stood there, enjoying the help until she was done.

-"Better?"-Starfire asked

-"A lot. Thanks"-Robin answered

-"You are mostly welcomed"-Starfire said

Starfire lowered her head and looked at the towel, not knowing what to do or say. Robin grabbed the towel and threw it to the back without knowing where it fell. They both smiled.

-"Problem solved"-Robin said

-"Yes, indeed"-Starfire said

They both sighed and looked around and did not say anything for a couple of seconds.

_-'What is wrong with us? Here we are standing in front of each other alone, and we can't talk? This is my best friend in front of me, my **very** best friend!'-Robin thought_

-"Robin, I wish to talk to you about the events that took place yesterday"-Starfire said

-"Me too, Star"-Robin said

-"Please, allow me to talk first"-Starfire said

-"Star, but you didn't do anything wrong…"-Robin said

Robin shut up when Starfire placed a finger on his lips and smiled at him.

-"I do not want you to feel upset about Red X saving me. It is not such a big of a deal. I am thankful for what he did; however, it does not mean that I felt the same as when you save me, Robin"-Starfire said

-"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Star"-Robin said

-"Do not worry about it. You have saved me from greater dangers before"-Starfire said

-"And about yelling at you…I'm **_so_** sorry"-Robin said

-"I forgive you, friend"-Starfire said

Robin smiled at Starfire and she smiled back; he loved her smile. He had nothing more to say, or maybe he did but he did not know how to start. He had decided days ago that he would tell Starfire how he felt and when he had done it while they were dancing at the club, she had passed out and she had not heard him. What was stopping him from confessing his love to her now? There was no pounding music, no one else to interrupt and nothing to loose.

-"Starfire, there is something I need to tell you"-Robin said

-"Slade is back, Red X is alive and all the criminals have united to fight against us. What else do I need to know?"-Starfire asked

-"It has nothing to do with our Titan _duties_. It's about _us_"-Robin answered

-"What about us?"-Starfire asked

-"That is _exactly_ what I want to know"-Robin answered

-"What do you mean?"-Starfire asked

-"Starfire, can't you see why am I so upset about Red X being around you?"-Robin asked

-"He tried to eliminate you before and kidnapped me in the past?"-Starfire asked

-"Besides that. Can't you see…_feel_ what I feel right now?"-Robin asked

-"Robin…I…"-Starfire answered

Robin was now the one who put his finger on Starfire's mouth and then pressed her against him. Starfire rested her hands on his chest and looked at him. There was something different in her eyes, it was nothing bad but for some reason, it made Robin shiver. For the first time, Starfire could see how short she was compared to Robin. He had grown and she had noticed it when she did not have to lower her head when talking to him but this difference in height was more noticeable now that they were _this_ close. Robin put one of his arms around Starfire's waist and with his other hand, he caressed her cheek while leaning towards her face. Starfire kept looking at him and raised her hands to touch his cheeks as well. Robin did not waste any more time and kissed her. He slowly kissed her lips by slowly kissing every single part of them, waiting for Starfire to react. She did and they began kissing slowly, without rush or taking breaks in between. Starfire moved her hands from his cheeks to his neck and hugged him from there. Moments after she did this, Robin's hand on her cheek felt water on it. Was she crying? Robin broke the kiss and saw Starfire crying.

-"Star, did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I offended you I just had to…"-Robin said

-"No, Robin. You did not hurt me, it is just that I am so happy"-Starfire said and sobbed

-"Don't cry, Star. Please don't cry"-Robin said

Robin rested his forehead on hers and she kept crying. Robin kissed her forehead and hugged her with both of his arms while Starfire grabbed his waist with both of her arms and cried on his shoulder.

_-'Why is she crying? It can't be because she is happy'-Robin thought_

Starfire suddenly stopped crying and small sobs could be heard. Robin kissed her head and then whispered something into Starfire's ear.

-"I love you, Star"-Robin said

Starfire stopped sobbing and her eyes opened wide. Robin knew that she would not say it back because she had already told him before when she almost died when fighting Red X. He knew she had been waiting for him to tell her and this was the moment, he would give her a few seconds to process it and then they would be together forever.

-"Robin…this…cannot be"-Starfire said

Robin moved himself to face her and she was crying again but her face was serious.

-"What do you mean? I…I thought you also felt something for me"-Robin said

-"Forgive me, Robin. This should have not ever happened"-Starfire said

Without allowing Robin to react, Starfire broke away from him and flew away from the weighting room. Robin did not move or say anything. She was gone.

_-'That's it?'-Robin thought_

Robin clenched his fists and punched the punching bag one last time before getting out of the room and heading for Starfire's room to talk to her.

_-'I am not losing her, not now, not ever'-Robin thought_

Robin ran to Starfire's room and when he finally arrived he stood in front of the door. He was determined to knock the door down if she did not answer or opened it herself.

-"Starfire, please you have to listen to me. Open up"-Robin said

No response was heard.

-"Starfire, we need to talk about this. I will knock the door down if you don't answer"-Robin said

Again, no response was heard. Robin sighed and rested his forehead on Starfire's door. He then punched the door and growled in desperation.

-"I love you, Star. What's wrong with that?"-Robin said

-"Maybe that she isn't there"-Raven said

Robin gasped and saw Raven standing behind him.

-"How long have you been standing there?"-Robin asked

-"Long enough to listen to what I and everybody else in this place already knows"-Raven answered

-"Laugh all you want"-Robin said

-"I'm not laughing. It's about time you go and tell her"-Raven said

-"I already did"-Robin said

-"What did she say?"-Raven asked

-"She said it couldn't be. That we couldn't be together…and she ran away from the room"-Robin answered

-"What else did you do? Did you yell at her again?"-Raven asked

-"No, Raven. I hugged her, I…I…kissed her and then I told her that I…lo…cared for her"-Robin answered

-"And she still ran away?"-Raven asked

-"She did. Do you know where she is?"-Robin asked

-"She's in my room, crying"-Raven answered

-"I have to go see her"-Robin said

-"She doesn't want to see you, Robin. Not now at least"-Raven said

-"Why not? I thought she loved me. I thought I was doing well by telling her how I feel"-Robin said

-"Things changed Robin. If you should've done that before Red X got here, things might have turned out to be different"-Raven said

-"I told her before he got back, I told her while we were dancing but she didn't hear me, she passed out, remember?"-Robin said

-"Well, it's too late now. Let her go"-Raven said

-"WHY? Nobody is taking her away from me!"-Robin said

-"You have to understand Robin. Let her think things over, let her be the one to talk about it…when she's ready"-Raven said

Robin glared at Raven and Raven was not intimidated at all. Robin remembered the kiss he had gave Starfire and wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to tell her all those things that he had wanted to tell her before but never did. Was it too late now? Was Raven tricking him? No, Raven is not the kind of person that enjoys making fun of other people. There was nothing else that he could do for now.

-"Raven"-Robin said

-"Yes?"-Raven asked

-"Don't tell her what just happened. Tell her I was joking, tell her to forget all about it"-Robin answered

-"Are you sure?"-Raven asked

-"Never been more sure"-Robin said

Robin did not even let Raven answer anything back because he walked to his room. He was not in the mood to deal with Raven or talk to Starfire or see Red X playing video games with the "traitors", as Robin called BB and Cyborg. He needed to be alone. Robin got to his room and threw himself on his bed. He stared at the ceiling trying to digest all that had just happened in so little time. How could everything be so ruined for him? Did he not do what his heart told him to do? It was not his fault, Robin thought, it was Red X's fault. Everything was his fault. Robin felt tired, his arms hurt from hitting the punching bag so hard and for such a long time. Until know he began feeling the sore and the tiredness he had. Just about when he tried to take a rest and closed his eyes, the alarm at Titans Tower went off.

-"Darn it!"-Robin whispered

Raven and Starfire stopped talking and got out from Raven's room to the main room where Red X, Cyborg and BB were waiting for them.

-"Are we missing somebody? Where's Robin?"-BB asked

-"Dude's the first one to be here when an emergency comes up"-Cyborg answered

-"What's the trouble?"-Raven asked

-"Mumbo Jumbo is playing tricks downtown. I don't think he is by himself"-Robin said

Robin was standing in the main door and walked to the center of the room. He looked at Starfire and then at Red X who walked towards her and grabbed her chin.

-"Were you crying?"-Red X asked

-"I do not wish to talk about it"-Starfire answered

-"Ok. Tell me later?"-Red X asked

Starfire nodded and Red X smiled. If looks would kill, Red X would have been dead by now.

-"Cyborg, you and Raven go in the T-Car"-Robin said

-"Man, I haven't fixed the car yet…it would take a few more…weeks"-Cyborg said

-"Ok. Raven, Starfire and Red X you can fly there. Beast Boy, fly Cyborg over there, I'll take my bike"-Robin said

-"Starfire will go with me on _my_ bike"-Red X said

-"Whatever, just get there"-Robin said

-"Ok, let's go"-Cyborg said

BB turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg with his claws and began flying. Raven decided to join BB and Cyborg and flew with them. Robin drove ahead in his R-Cycle while Red X and Starfire rode in Red X's bike. Soon after, the Titans were at the scene of trouble: the bridge. Mumbo Jumbo had stopped traffic and was now using his magic stick to turn people into chickens. Cyborg attacked from the sky and used his cannon against Mumbo Jumbo. Mumbo used his stick and converted Cyborg's cannon into a water gun. The rest of the Titans used this time to get down on the bridge and surrounded Mumbo Jumbo.

-"This weirdo just screwed my cannon up!"-Cyborg said

-"Keep an eye on us. As I told you before, he is not alone, I know it"-Robin said

-"Ok, man"-Cyborg said

Cyborg ran behind them and started scanning the cars with his laser eye, making sure they were not in the middle of a trap.

-"Titans, get that stick from him!"-Robin said

At Robin's command, the Titans began trying to get Mumbo out of the fight. Starfire blasted her starbolts against Mumbo who used his magic to send them back at her. Starfire got hit on the stomach by one of her starbolts and was thrown back. Robin ran after Starfire to catch her but Red X, who was faster, got there first and caught her before Robin could move any further. Robin frowned and decided that Starfire would not be in the need of his help during this battle…or any of the ones to come. Red X carried Starfire to the ground and checked her to see if she had any bruises.

-"Are you ok, Star?"-Red X asked

-"I am alright"-Starfire answered

-"Watch out, you know you can't get hurt. Not in your…condition"-Red X said

-"I will be more careful next time"-Starfire said

-"There will be no next time. I'm taking care of you…remember?"-Red X asked

Starfire nodded and flew away from Red X to help the others stop Mumbo. BB ran to where Raven was and whispered something in her ear. Raven nodded and BB turned into a rat.

-"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"-Raven chanted

Raven used her magic to distract Mumbo. Raven moved two cars and tried to hit Mumbo with them. Mumbo used his magic and turned the cars into confetti.

-"Is that everything that you've got?"-Mumbo asked

-"That's what I was going to ask you"-Raven answered

BB had gotten inside Mumbo's clothes and began tickling and biting Mumbo. Mumbo started to move around, using his magic stick with no direction, trying to hit BB and get him out of his clothes. Mumbo's magic was hitting aimlessly on the bridge and the Titans who tried to get out of the way. Cyborg stopped monitoring their backs and began running away from the magic's blasts since his cannon was still a water gun. Raven saw Cyborg and used her magic to get him out of the way.

-"BB…where is he?"-Cyborg asked

-"Inside Mumbo's pants"-Raven answered

-"I'm getting that stick!"-Robin said

Robin used his gadgets to get near Mumbo who was now rolling on the floor. Mumbo kept shooting blasts of magic but now to the sky. Some of the blasts hit the cables that supported the bridge and it began moving. The blast hit one cable, then another, then two more. The bridge was not going to last long.

-"Raven! Get these people out of here. The bridge is going to fall!"-Robin ordered

-"I'm on it"-Raven answered

Raven did not need to tell anyone what to do. People had begun running out of the bridge, at least the ones that were still humans. Cyborg was running around, gathering the people that had been changed into chickens. Robin turned and saw Red X and Starfire trying to help Cyborg but he decided to make them do something else.

-"Starfire, help me get near Mumbo"-Robin said

Starfire flew to where Robin was and grabbed his arms.

-"Be careful, Starfire. We don't want to get hurt"-Robin said

-"Yes, Robin"-Starfire said

Red X used his speed to gather the chickens and then help people get out of the bridge. The sooner he finished, the faster he would get Robin's hands off her. The bridge had started to swing. Red X flew Cyborg up, since he could not keep balance and Raven used her magic to teletransport people out of there.

-"Raven, leave us here"-Robin said

Raven closed her eyes and took the bystanders, Cyborg and Red X out of the scene. Only BB, Starfire, Robin and Mumbo were on the bridge now.

-"We must get Beast Boy to safety"-Starfire said

-"I'll get the stick and you get Beast Boy out of there"-Robin said

-"Will you be ok, Robin?"-Starfire asked

-"Don't worry about me"-Robin answered

Finally, after some flying maneuvers of Starfire, Robin was able to reach Mumbo and using his birdarang, he took Mumbo's magic stick away from him. Starfire yelled at BB that it was time to get out of Mumbo and he quickly did. BB turned into a bird and flew away from Mumbo. Robin told Starfire to leave but she could not leave Robin alone. Robin broke Mumbo's stick and Jumbo returned to his own self. Everything that had been changed into something else had resumed its original form. However, the bridge was still close to collapsing. In split seconds, a loud sound was heard and the bridge bent sideways, making Robin loose balance, fall down to the ground and roll to the edge of the bridge.

-"Robin!"-Starfire yelled

Starfire flew to save Robin but she was stopped when something hit her from behind and forced her to turn around. It was Overload. Starfire gasped. Robin heard Starfire and tried to get up but the continuous swinging of the bridge made it hard to stand up. Starfire saw Robin being pushed to the very last part of the edge of the bridge, being so close to fall, and also saw Overload approaching her. She had to make a decision. Starfire's eyes and fist glowed green with fury. She used her anger to make big green starbolts on her hands and aimed at Overload. She was prepared to attack when something she had not expected occurred. Starfire began feeling weak, like the night she had been dancing with Robin in the club. Her eyes would not focus on her target and her body felt heavier and heavier. Overload used this to his advantage and blasted Starfire with a big amount of electricity that only made it worse for her. After Overload hit Starfire, he also hit the bridge that could not hold any longer and cracked right in the middle. Robin realized that the crack was approaching him. He reached to his utility belt and got his rope out to jump away from the almost split bridge. It was then when he saw Starfire falling from a very high distance, going straight to the water. Robin panicked and hurried himself to reach her but the bridge swing fiercely and made Robin fall from the edge. Robin's utility belt got stuck to the edge and broke. Robin's last resort was to grab one of the loosen cables of the bridge and tried to climb up as fast as he could but he was not able to make it on time to help Starfire; however, he was on time to see her go between the cracks and become a drowning spot in the water.

-"Starfire!"-Robin yelled

Robin saw Overload getting near him and in a desperate need to save Starfire, Robin let go of the cable and jumped into the water. On the other side of the bridge, BB was arriving where the other Titans were and saw that Starfire and Robin had not gotten there yet.

-"Where's Robin? And Star?"-BB asked

-"What do you mean where are they? They were with you!"-Red X answered

-"Starfire told me to leave!"-BB said

At that moment the sound of the bridge hitting the water made the Titans turn their heads and saw how their bridge got lost inside the ocean.

-"No!"-Cyborg said

-"We have to go find them!"-Raven said

-"Wait! We have company!"-BB said

The Titans looked and saw Overload climbing from the fallen bridge and rapidly approaching them. They had no time to waste with Overload, their friends were in danger.

-"We have to look for Robin and Star"-BB said

-"Then go! I'll take care of Overload"-Cyborg said

-"Are you sure?"-Raven asked

Cyborg changed his arms into his cannons.

-"Boo-yah!"-Cyborg said

-"I'll stay with him"-BB said

-"But…"-Raven said

-"We'll be ok, Raven. Go and save the others!"-BB said

Raven looked at BB who winked an eye at her. She closed her eyes and flew towards Red X who was already on his way to find Starfire.

-"Raven, can you locate them?"-Red X asked

-"Let me try"-Raven answered

Raven got her communicator out and began searching for either Robin or Starfire's signal. She found none.

-"I can't track them"-Raven said

-"You think they are underwater?"-Red X asked

-"They might…"-Raven said

Red X did not allow Raven to finish and got into the water. Raven decided to look for them from the surface. Maybe they will show up. Red X used his telepathic powers to try to communicate with Starfire.

_-'Starfire, where are you?'-Red X thought_

_-'Cannot breathe…'-Starfire thought_

_-'Hang on!'-Red X thought_

Red X swam as fast as he could and saw Starfire's body get deeper and deeper into the ocean. Raven was waiting outside and saw Robin come out of the water. Robin took a deep breath before looking at Raven.

-"Raven, where's Star?"-Robin asked

-"Red X is looking for her down there. How long has she been down there?"-Raven asked

-"Too long!"-Robin answered

Robin got some air inside his lungs and got inside the water again. He had been trying to find Starfire but had not been able to. His body could only last so much underwater. He was getting desperate.

_-'Starfire, I'm so sorry'-Robin thought_

Robin kept swimming around. He then found something floating a couple of feet from where Raven was. He could not see who it was but swam as fast as he could to find out.

_-'Please, not her. Don't let it be her'-Robin thought_

Robin finally approached the body and for its surprise it was dead. Robin gasped. However, for his relief it was not Starfire's dead body; it was Mumbo's.

-"He's dead. Nobody helped him. What are you planning Slade?"-Robin mumbled

Robin grabbed Mumbo's hand and was ready to call Raven to get the body out of there when suddenly someone grabbed Robin from behind and began pushing him into the water, trying to drown him.

-"No, help!"-Robin yelled

Robin tried to turn around and see his attacker and when he did he could not believe his eyes. It was Mumbo. Robin felt even more scared when he saw Mumbo's eyes turning red and his grip getting tighter. He then finally realized what was going on. Mumbo was trying to stay a float but he could not and was using Robin to save his life.

-"It hurts!"-Mumbo said

Robin could feel Mumbo's arm getting tighter and began pressing against Robin's throat. He could not move. He was sure he was going to die. Underwater, Red X had found Starfire and was now getting her out of it.

-"Raven, I found her. Did you find Robin?"-Red X asked

-"No. He's still looking for her. Is she ok?"-Raven answered

-"She's not breathing, I need to get her on the ground to give her CPR"-Red X said

-"Here, use this"-Raven said

Raven used her magic and a floating black flat surface appeared. Red X flew and laid Starfire on it. He then began giving CPR to her.

-"Come on, Star. Wake up, wake up"-Red X said

-"I'll go look for Robin"-Raven said

Red X did not pay attention to Raven and she left. She flew around and saw something moving. It was Robin and someone was with him.

-"Robin, Red X found her. Are you ok?"-Raven asked

Robin did not answer. Raven looked at Robin's face and saw his grieve. She also saw the scars he had on his throat and arms, like if someone had scratch him really hard. Then she saw the body floating next to him.

-"What happened?"-Raven asked

-"I'll tell you later. Get us out of here"-Robin said

Raven did as told and got Robin and Mumbo's body out of the water. When they were getting near Red X and Starfire, Robin saw something that he did not like. Red X was kissing Starfire. Robin felt anger rose up to his fists, jumped to the flat surface and punched Red X off Starfire.

-"What the hell do you think you are doing?"-Robin asked

-"Get out of my way, this none of your business!"-Red X answered

Red X pushed Robin away but Robin grabbed Red X by his back and threw him away from her.

-"I said to get away from her!"-Robin said

-"I'm saving her life!"-Red X said

-"By kissing her?"-Robin asked

Robin jumped towards Red X and they began fighting each other. Red X was faster than Robin and he quickly punched Robin on the stomach. Robin fell to his knees. Red X aimed his fist to Robin's face who was still suffering the hit when Starfire began coughing. Red X ran to her and hugged her.

-"Star, you are ok? Talk to me"-Red X said

Robin looked at Red X and then at Starfire. She had been unconscious this whole time and he had not noticed it. His anger had made him blind.

-"I am ok, Red X. Where's Robin?"-Starfire asked

-"That jerk is here. He thought I was kissing you when I was saving your life! You were not breathing. Are you sure you feel ok?"-Red X asked

-"I am"-Starfire answered

Robin looked at them again. He had screwed up for the third time this week and had almost lost Starfire because of his stupidity. The situation was getting out of hand. Luckily, Raven arrived just in time and when she did, Red X carried Starfire in his arms and took her back to his bike. Raven stood there for a few seconds without saying anything.

-"What do I do with…him?"-Raven asked

-"We have to take him to the police"-Robin answered

-"Want me to go with you?"-Raven asked

-"Yes, I don't want to go back to the Tower, not right now"-Robin answered

-"Okay"-Raven said

Robin and Raven took Mumbo's dead body to the police and filed the report. Apparently, Mumbo had a heart attack and that was why he seemed dead. He then came back to life and had another heart attack and was panicked about being underwater, this is why he had grabbed Robin so tight. He did not want to drown and the pain from his heart stopping was too much to take. The rest of the Titans had also left to Titans Tower and were waiting for everyone to get back. Red X and Starfire had gotten there first but they were not there when BB and Cyborg arrived. They new they had gone to the Tower because the shower showed signs of had being used and there were things moved around. They did not now how long have Starfire and Red X stayed at the Tower or for how long would they be out. Raven and Robin arrived at the Tower and Robin went directly to the bathroom to take a shower before he got sick. Raven stayed with BB and Cyborg at the main room.

-"What happened?"-Cyborg asked

-"Mumbo is dead. He drowned next to Robin after having a heart attack"-Raven answered

-"What?"-BB asked

-"What happened to Starfire?"-Cyborg asked

-"She drowned and became unconscious. Robin and Red X looked for her. Red X found her and she wasn't breathing. He then gave her CPR but Robin thought he was kissing her and punched him out of the way"-Raven answered

-"Oh, oh"-BB said

-"Big oh, oh"-Cyborg said

-"Red X and Robin got into a fight but Starfire woke up. They left and Robin and I went to the police station. Are Red X and Starfire here?"-Raven asked

-"No, but they were here"-BB answered

-"This is not good"-Cyborg said

-"No, it's not. What happened to Overload?"-Raven said

-"I used my cannons and blasted him until we could get him near a fire hydrant and BB broke it. We soaked the guy up and he lost power"-Cyborg said

Raven looked at BB and he looked at her.

-"Is there something you are not telling me?"-Raven asked

-"What would we not tell you something?"-BB asked nervously

-"What are you hiding?"-Raven asked

-"Nothing, Raven"-BB answered

-"Cyborg?"-Raven said

Raven glared at Cyborg and BB. They could only lower their heads and before BB could react, Cyborg ran away from the main room saying he had to re-charge his power cell. BB kept looking at the floor and rubbed his neck.

-"What's going on?"-Raven asked

-"Nothing to worry about"-BB answered

-"Then there is something going on! Tell me"-Raven said

-"Forget it, Raven"-BB said

-"I can read minds you know"-Raven said

BB did not like the idea of having _Raven_ wandering around his mind.

-"We couldn't stop Overload"-BB said

-"What is so wrong with that?"-Raven asked

-"Someone stopped us"-BB answered

-"Who?"-Raven asked

-"Slade. We saw Slade. He _is_ alive"-BB said

-"Are you sure?"-Raven asked

-"Yeah, Rae. We didn't want to tell you guys because a lot of things happened today. But he is alive, we saw him"-BB answered

-"We better not tell Robin yet. I was wishing that Slade was not back. That it was Red X's mistake. But he was with me the whole time"-Raven said

-"How do we tell Robin?"-BB asked

-"Let's wait until Red X and Starfire are back. This is serious"-Raven said

-"Ok"-BB said

Raven left to her room and BB also went to his room and nobody got out. Robin got out of the bathroom for the second time this day and locked himself in his room. There were so many questions and not that many answers.

-"What is Slade's plan? What if this is not Slade's but Red X's plan? How can I trust him?"-Robin said

Robin kept looking at the ceiling, thinking how close he had been of losing Starfire. He had not been able to find her and then tried to stop Red X from saving her life because of his jealousy. This had to stop. Today he had told her that he loved her and kissed her, then he had been mean with her, then she had almost died. He needed to talk to her and to him. He needed to apologize to both Starfire and Red X. He wanted to thank Red X for saving her, for saving what Robin held most precious in his life. Robin also needed to tell to what he held most precious in his life to save him. Robin decided to look for them but he did not find them anywhere in the Tower. He returned to his room and searched for Starfire's position. He could not find her by her communicator's signal because it had been damaged when she was underwater but he had other ways of finding her. After Red X had taken her away he had put microscopic chips in between everyone's clothes. If they happen to loose their communicator, they could still be found by the tracking devices on their clothes. After a few moments, Robin was able to pinpoint Starfire's location. She was at the park. Robin got on his bike and went straight to the park. He found Starfire but she was not alone.

-"But what if I hadn't found you on time?"-Red X asked

-"But the truth is that you did. We must not worry about what could have happened"-Starfire answered

-"Starfire, you know that this was the first fight only! Slade will not rest until he separates us"-Red X said

-"He shall not succeed. I will not allow him to hurt you and you know why"-Starfire said

-"I know, Star. And I will not let him hurt you again"-Red X said

Robin was listening to Red X and Starfire talk. Why was Starfire so worried about Red X? He could take care of himself, right? Robin did not only want to listen but to see what they were doing and decided to hide behind some bushes.

-"Is Robin ok?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, he is. We don't have to worry about him"-Red X answered

-"When do you think that Slade will personally strike?"-Starfire asked

-"I don't know. But you have to promise me you will be more careful and won't _play_ the heroin. You have to take care of yourself now more than ever"-Red X answered

_-'More than ever? Why?'-Robin thought_

-"But, X. I am a Teen Titan. I cannot refrain myself of what I like to do. Even if that will endanger _us_"-Starfire said

_-'Who's us?'-Robin thought_

-"What happened when Overload hit you?"-Red X asked

-"Nothing happened"-Starfire answered

-"Don't lie to me, Star. You may be able to lie to Robin but not to me"-Red X said

_-'She doesn't lie to me'-Robin thought_

-"I do not wish to discuss it"-Starfire said

-"Like you didn't want to tell me what Robin did to you earlier?"-Red X asked

Starfire said nothing and closed her eyes.

-"Look, Star. You know you can't hide anything from me. If Robin hurt you in any way I will go straight to him and give him what he deserves. I can't believe you can sacrifice for him and he cannot do the same thing for you"-Red X said

_-'Sacrifice…for me? By being with him?'-Robin thought_

-"Robin is…he is confused. I do not know how to tell him the truth between us. After the events that took place earlier today between him and I…I know he would not be able to handle he truth. You were right. Robin would not understand our reasons for being together"-Starfire said

-"I told you. It's only us now. The way it should be"-Red X said

Starfire opened her eyes and faced Red X. She remembered how Robin had kissed her earlier today and the words he had spoken to her: "I love you". She remembered everything. She had hoped for those words for so long that she had began thinking that Robin would never ever say them, until that night when Red X came back. Red X had told her that he loved her and even though she did not feel anything for him yet, she knew he had to forget about Robin and stay with Red X. This was the only way she could save her friends and the one she loved. Starfire felt dizzy again and almost fell from the swing she was sitting on.

-"Starfire"-Red X said

Red X ran towards her and grabbed her just in time. Starfire rested her hands on his chest while she gained equilibrium.

-"Is this what happened with Overload? I need to know"-Red X asked

Starfire was too tired to argue and lie to him. She nodded.

-"You know what this means?"-Red X asked

Starfire nodded again. Starfire tried to stand up but the headache and dizziness did not allowed her to do so and she fell on Red X arms.

-"Everything will be ok. Trust me"-Red X said

-"I do"-Starfire said

Robin did not know what to think at that moment. Were Red X and Starfire together? What is it they were hiding? Why was Starfire's health so bad these days? Robin had many questions inside his head and realized they had not made a sound. This worried him. Had they left?

_-'Where are they?'-Robin thought_

Robin returned his sight to where Red X and Starfire were standing. Starfire was leaning on Red X chest and Red X was hugging her. The scene hurt Robin.

-"May we go back home now?"-Starfire asked

-"Sure"-Red X answered

Robin sighed in relief that they were going back to the Tower but his relief did not last long. The second time he saw them, they were kissing. Robin could not handle seeing his Starfire kissing anyone else, especially Red X. Robin felt his heart broke and immediately left the park thinking how stupid he was for even thinking of apologizing to any of them. Now he knew why Starfire told him that they 'could not be'. She was seeing Red X behind his back. She had chosen Red X over him. Robin made his way to Titans Tower, not being able to erase the last scene of Red X and Starfire out of his mind. Back at the park, Starfire pushed Red X away from her.

-"Stop"-Starfire said

-"Why, Star? Isn't this what you wanted?"-Red X asked

-"I do not wish for this to happen ever again"-Starfire answered

-"But…"-Red X said

-"I am not asking you nicely next time"-Starfire said

Red X frowned and then grinned. He knew Robin was there a couple of seconds ago and had purposely kissed Starfire, even knowing that she did not want to be kissed. He had accomplished two of his goals at the same time: kiss Starfire and make Robin hate him more; all was going according to what he had planned.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Thank you for your WONDERFUL reviews…I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long but I had several problems with my internet provider which caused my computer to crash and I had to format it….ERASING ALL MY FILES….then I could not access internet and changed providers and then had to find my back up files and had to reinstall the whole thing again!!!...Well, I'm back…hope you have not lost interest in my story…Thank you for reading 


	4. Regrets

**SUMMARY OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **Robin tried to apologize to Starfire but he found her with Red X at the roof and he opted to leave them alone after he made sure she noticed that he was not happy about her being with Red X. After breakfast Starfire went to talk to Robin in the training room. They kissed and he told her that he loved her but Starfire rejected him and left. The titans went to a mission to the bridge. Mumbo Jumbo was causing disorder and after Overload split the bridge in two, Starfire fell to the Ocean, unconscious. Robin tried to find her but Mumbo Jumbo tried to drown him, was not successful and then died. BB and Cyborg saw Slade and did not want to tell Robin until he was not as angry as he was since Red X saves Starfire again. Starfire had stopped breathing and Red X tried to revive her and Robin thought they were kissing. Red X and Robin fought but Red X beat him. After the fight, Red X and Starfire went to the park to talk about their secret and Robin who was looking for Starfire ended up there too. He hid behind some bushes and heard that Starfire was in a bad _condition_ and she had to be careful. Robin did not say anything until he saw them kissing. Robin went back to the Tower, brokenhearted. Starfire pushed Red X away from her and asked him not to kiss her again. Red X was happy that he had kissed her, that Robin had seen them and that his plan was going better than he thought.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not have possession of the Titans.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 4**

Regrets

Titans Tower never seemed so calm, especially after the constant fights that Robin and Red X had, have stopped completely. Cyborg, BB or Raven did not know why Robin had begun avoiding arguments with Red X and why Robin was completely and willingly ignoring Starfire. Starfire had tried to hide her sadness every time Robin avoided talking to her or left when she came into the same room he was; however, Raven could sense her feelings and Robin's anger. BB had asked Starfire what was wrong with Robin and she told them she did not know, and it was true. Starfire did not know that Robin had seen her and Red X kiss. Robin had not stayed at the park long enough to see Starfire push Red X away from her. Robin strongly believed Starfire had wanted to kiss Red X and that she had enjoyed it.

Robin did not hang around where Starfire was. He would eat breakfast very early in the morning and then leave the room if it was Starfire's turn to wash the dishes. When a mission came, he would assign positions to everyone but her; he would allow Red X to tell Starfire what to do and acted like he did not care if Starfire got hurt or not. Even though his acting was good, Raven could sense his feeling of desperation and fear when something happened to Starfire. Desperation because he was not the one who saved her anymore; this was Red X's job now. Robin also felt fear of loosing her, since he had been so close of loosing her when the bridge fell and he was not able to find her. Robin had almost died if Mumbo Jumbo had not had a heart attack. What would had Starfire done without Robin? Would she have even cared? Cyborg had spent this last weeks working on reconstructing his car. He knew how tense the situation was at the Tower and preferred to stay long hours at the garage, where he felt secure and could forget how his team was falling apart. Raven had tried to talk to Starfire or Red X and get some answers about their behavior. However, none of them told her anything; they both told her that everything was fine and that everyone just needed time to adjust to the changes. Raven knew that they were talking about Robin. Robin needed time to adjust to the fact that he had lost his chance with Starfire and that she now _belonged_ to someone else who happened to be him but not him at the same time.

The rest of the Titans had begun to have second thoughts about Red X living with them. They thought it was a good idea to keep and eye on him but up to now, he had not done anything out of the ordinary. He had not threaten them, or lied to them, or argue with them. Actually, he did not only take care of Starfire, but he had saved Cyborg, Raven and BB once in a while. Red X had taught BB and Cyborg how to better play video games, and had even meditated with Raven. Regardless of the good deeds that Red X did, Raven felt that there was something wrong with him or maybe it was just the fact that she felt that her team was somehow disintegrating. She acknowledged she was not the only one with that feeling that the end of the Titans would come soon since BB had gone to her to talk about it. Neither Raven nor BB knew that Cyborg shared the feeling. They barely saw Starfire; she spent too much time either in her room resting or with Red X on the roof. The only time they would see her was when they had a mission but after or before that her presence was close to none. When Red X was not with her she would go to her room and locked the door and did not come out of it until Red X knocked on it and asked her to go out with him to the roof or the park. Red X would still play with BB and meditate with Raven and he even cooked something for them a few days ago to celebrate BB's "graduation" from his anger management workshop (to prevent BB from letting his anger take over him again).

Today, Cyborg had left the Tower and had gone to the city to find some new parts for his T-Car. Surprisingly, Red X had offered him company and Cyborg had accepted. Cyborg thought it was a good idea to take Red X out of the Tower and maybe he would be able to talk to him and find out what was going on between Starfire and Red X. Robin had also taken advantage of Red X's absence and went downstairs to check up on his motorcycle. BB had begged Raven to teach him how to meditate and they were now at main room of the Tower. After BB's rampage a few weeks ago, Raven was trying to teach him how to meditate. For BB, learning meditation was something new, for Raven teaching BB how to meditate was a nightmare.

-"Raven, how long does it take to meditate?"-BB asked

-"It depends but I can assure you it takes _more_ than two seconds"-Raven answered

-"Alright"-BB said

Raven closed her eyes and BB did the same. BB did not say anything for a while and Raven thought that he was able to concentrate until she heard him snore.

-"Great"-Raven said

Raven tried to ignore BB's snoring and kept meditating for a few more seconds until she could not concentrate. She opened one eye and glanced furiously at BB who was deep asleep. Raven sighed and growled as she stood up and went to the main door. She could not stand BB's snores anymore.

-"Jerk, good for nothing…"-Raven mumbled

Raven opened the door and after looking at BB one last time, she made her way out of the main room to her room. Back at the main room, BB did not notice that Raven had left and snuggled on the carpet until he made himself comfortable and slept for a long time. Cyborg and Red X had arrived at the auto parts store and were now waiting in line. Cyborg thought this was a good time to start asking Red X some very important questions.

-"So, man. You haven't argued with Robin lately, you guys ok?"-Cyborg asked

Red X gave Cyborg a questioning look and said nothing for a second. Cyborg patiently awaited an answer.

-"I wasn't the one who started the arguments. He just stopped bothering me"-Red X answered

-"Oh"-Cyborg said

Cyborg wanted to yell at him that his team was drifting apart. That before he got there, Starfire and Robin were together, that Raven had began hanging around them more often, that they had grown so much as a team after Red X had disappeared, and that now everything was changing. Cyborg wanted to know why he had really come back after presumed dead. He wanted to know why he hanged out with Starfire too much and why did she stop hanging around with them. He wanted to know why had Starfire changed so much and why was she locked up in her room most of the time. Cyborg wanted to know why Red X was taking care of everyone even thought he had wanted to kill all of them at first. What had changed?

-"I know it seems bad now, but soon you will understand it all"-Red X said

-"What?"-Cyborg asked

-"I can read minds, remember?"-Red X answered

Cyborg sighed and gave a blank stare at the counter. He just hoped that Red X knew what he was doing to him and to the Titans and most of all; he hoped that Red X had a very good reason to do what whatever it was that he was doing, for Red X's sake and for the team's sake. Back at the Tower, Robin had finished adjusting his R-Cycle and had begun washing it. Robin did not like to take his motorcycle and have somebody else clean it for him. His bike had many especial details and circuits, and he only trusted himself to take care of it and to keep it clean. While Robin was washing his motorcycle, he began doing an analysis of what the Titans meant to him in the past and what they meant now. He realized how much things have changed.

_-'When did the changes begin?'-Robin thought_

Robin knew the answer for this question. He hated the reason, he hated the person. Robin remembered how happy they had been before Red X had appeared in their lives for the second time. Why did he have to be alive? Before ever thinking about Red X, the Titans had become more confident and bonded. The missions they had were more than that; they were obstacles and adventures to be solved and lived. It did not matter to any of them how risky a mission was because they were a team and they stood together, no matter what, until _he_ returned. That shadow of his that made his life miserable. That other person that was supposed to be him but he was not. Robin had thought several times of disbanding the Titans but had backed down at the last moment. How could he separate something that he treasured so much? How could he disintegrate his _family_? And for nobody?

Robin knew that he was the leader of the team and it was his responsibility to keep it alive for as long as he could. The enemy would not stop appearing if they stopped being the Titans; Robin would not stop being a superhero if the Titans disappeared. Robin knew that he did not need the Titans to stop crime but he liked the feeling of belonging. He liked being able to share his ordeals with four other people. He liked the fact of being so close to death one moment, and then the next moment begin a fight about what movie to watch or what to eat for dinner. Even though sometimes BB annoyed him with his tofu, or Raven ignored him and locked herself in her room, or Cyborg got on his nerves or Starfire…what about her? Starfire had been _the_ most important person in Robin's life. She _had_ been Robin's life. What had happened between them? They had been able to overcome all the other obstacles they had encounter before…why could they not overcome this one? Was his idea of their friendship a lie? What had happened to all those crucial moments they had spent together? Have they meant nothing to her? What about all those nice moments they spent? The sunrises and sunsets at roof. Those long nights of talking and listening to the other's problems and ideas. Their adventures and misfortunes together. Their friendship. What happened to their friendship? They were not only friends, but they were best friends, maybe more than best friends. They had been there for each other every single time. He had not let her fall and she had not let him fall either.

What went wrong? What was so important that had made her forget about him? Why could he not live without feeling alone in a house that for him was now full of strangers? Strangers that were siblings once. Strangers that gave their lives for any of them. Strangers that laughed together, ate together, fought together and sometimes even cried together. What would become of the team, _his team_, even thought it did not feel like his team anymore? His team now belonged to no one. His team was close to becoming nonexistent. And all because of him. That _pseudo-human_ that one day stepped into their Tower, their home. And that little by little was taking control over their life and their future, if they even had one at all. What would become of the mighty Titans?

_-'It's not over yet'-Robin thought_

Robin looked at the bucket of water and with all his anger, kicked it with no direction. Robin followed the path of the bucket and panicked as he saw that it was flying straight towards the T-Car. Robin did not know what to do and ran towards the bucket to try to do something before it hit the car with full force. Luckily, something made the water stay inside the bucket and made the bucket stop before it hit its target, making it stop inches before it hit the T-Car windshield. Robin turned to see the bucket and then turned to the other side and saw Raven.

-"You know what Cyborg had done to you if you had scratched his baby?"-Raven asked

-"Good thing I will not find out"-Robin answered

Raven shocked her head and Robin had a grin on his face. Robin began putting away all the things he had used to clean his bike while Raven watched him attentively.

-"How did the meditation classes go with Beast Boy?"-Robin asked

-"Why don't you go ask him?"-Raven answered

-"Where is he?"-Robin asked

-"Snoring for the past hour"-Raven answered

Robin laughed a little and Raven smiled. Even though Robin tried to hide it, Raven could feel Robin's pain. A pain that all of them shared.

-"What have you found about Slade?"-Raven asked

-"Not much. It seems like he is hiding and doesn't want to be found"-Robin answered

-"Maybe he is just waiting for the best moment to strike"-Raven said

_-'That could be any moment now'-Robin thought_

-"What about Red X? Is he still a threat?"-Raven asked

Robin's face got serious. He did not like to talk about or even listen to that name. Robin finished cleaning up his mess and began covering his bike. Raven stood there and waited for his answer.

-"What do you think?"-Robin asked

-"I don't think he ever was a threat. I don't know what to think about him"-Raven answered

Robin disliked Raven's answer but he knew she was right, and worst of all, he knew Raven's answer was everyone's thought at the Tower, including Robin himself. Robin finished covering his bike and walked to the door. Raven moved quickly and stopped him.

-"How much longer are you going to pretend nothing is happening?"-Raven asked

-"How much longer are _you_ going to pretend the same thing?"-Robin answered

-"We are not pretending anything. Beast Boy is afraid, Cyborg is afraid. We think Starfire is sick and you are not doing anything"-Raven said

-"I'm afraid too. What can I do? I can't do anything, he is not doing anything wrong"-Robin said

-"What about Starfire? You know she is _not_ ok. Have you talked to her?"-Raven asked

-"What for? She doesn't need my help or anyone else's. She has Red X"-Robin answered

-"Have you even tried? You think we don't notice how bad you treat her? And how you are always ignoring her and avoiding her?"-Raven asked

-"I'm not trying anymore. I am tired of trying. The only thing I want is for him to go and for us to stop Slade"-Robin answered

-"That is not even an answer"-Raven said

-"I don't bother giving you one"-Robin said

-"No wonder why Starfire lost interest in you"-Raven said

-"What?!"-Robin said

Even though Robin had tried to hide his pain when Raven said this, he was not able to do so. What did she mean that Starfire had lost interest in him? When did this happen?

-"I don't care"-Robin said

-"I think you do"-Raven said

-"I don't care what you think"-Robin said

-"I don't think you do. But you do care about what _she_ thinks you think"-Raven said

-"We are not having this conversation"-Robin said

-"You're right. We never did"-Raven said

Raven used her magic and vanished from the garage, leaving Robin to be alone with his thoughts. Or so he thought. Raven went back to the main room and found BB getting up from the floor, still half asleep and rubbing his eyes.

-"Raven? How long have I been here sleeping?"-BB asked

-"A very long time"-Raven answered

-"Why didn't you wake me up?"-BB asked

-"You seemed tired. Do you have trouble sleeping at night?"-Raven asked

-"What makes you think that?"-BB asked

-"I've heard your voice at the middle of the night walking like a zombie around the hallway"-Raven answered

-"Oh!"-BB said

-"What's wrong?"-Raven asked

-"Probably the same thing that is wrong with everyone at this place"-BB answered

-"I talked to Robin. He won't do anything"-Raven said

-"What _can_ he do?"-BB asked

-"I don't know"-Raven answered

-"It's like we are falling apart, Raven. This is the only home I have. You are my only friends. Remember when Cyborg left the team. I thought that was serious but compared to what is happening now, Cyborg's deal looks like a joke. And _not_ a funny one"-BB said

-"We need to talk about this. All of us together in the _same_ place"-Raven said

-"But Robin won't be in the same room where Star is. What about Star? You know she doesn't leave her room anymore. It's like she is _dying_ or something"-BB said

-"If we want to save our team, we have to do it. Whether Robin or Starfire or Red X like it or not. We are not letting the Titans disappear"-Raven said

-"Raven, I never thought you cared about us that much"-BB said

-"There are many things you don't know about me"-Raven said

-"I can see that. So, what do we do to talk all together?"-BB said

-"I have a plan"-Raven said

Raven told BB what she thought could be a good idea. Her plan was to make the others believe that Starfire was very ill and they will all go to see her at her room. Robin is the only person with the override code to the room so he would have to be with them whether he wanted it or not and Red X would have to deal with it. BB suggested making Starfire scream so all of them will run to Starfire's rescue. Raven told BB he will have to morph into some horrible creature and catch Starfire by surprise. Raven told BB that they will have to wait until Cyborg and Red X came back home and until Robin locked himself in his room. BB suggested that they first went and checked on Starfire to make sure she was not alert and both BB and Raven made their way to Starfire's room. Robin felt a shiver down his spine and felt that ugly feeling of being watched. He quickly grabbed his Bo staff and got into a fighting stance.

-"Who's there?"-Robin asked

No response was heard.

-"I said who is there?"-Robin asked

-"It is just me, Robin"-Starfire said

-"Starfire"-Robin said

He could not help to look amazed with her presence. He had been avoiding her for so long now and seeing her here, in front of him, gave him that feeling he had when he saw her for the first time. However, there was something different this time; she did not look the same like when they met for the first time. There was no spark in her eyes. No smile on her face. She looked tired, unhappy, concerned. Robin examined her little by little. He noticed that she was holding her hair with a rubber band. She never held her hair before, she liked her hair, and so did he. He also noted some bruises on her arms, not of a considerable size but still noticeable nonetheless. One of her hands was resting on the wall, like if she needed its might support to stand still. Like if she alone, the strongest of the Titans, did not have the strength to keep herself standing in one place. When did she become so weak? Was Red X beating her up? Nobody could hurt her without her fighting back as twice as hard. Nobody could lay a hand on her, at least on Robin's watch. But he had stopped taking care of her. He had not stopped caring but he had stopped trying. His heart hurt to see her image. Why had he been so blind to not see what was happening to her? Was there any type of abuse taking place in his Tower? If so, who was responsible for this? Nobody else but himself; nobody else but Robin.

-"Robin, I wish to speak to you"-Starfire said

Robin felt amazed of hearing her kind, sweet voice again. It had been long since he had not heard her speak, or say his name. He loved it when she said his name.

-"What is wrong, Starfire?"-Robin asked

-"I fear something is wrong with us, all of us. I feel the great tension among ourselves; yet no one is brave enough to speak, less to listen"-Starfire answered

-"Do you want to be the brave one that speaks?"-Robin asked

-"If you wish to be the brave one who listens"-Starfire answered

Robin walked towards Starfire and sat next to her on the steps of the door that lead to the main room. Starfire slowly turned back to where Robin had sat and did the same as him. There were a few moments of silence. Neither one of them knew how to say what they were thinking. It was one of those moments that there is much to be said but no way to begin to say it.

-"So, you think these wheels will look cool on the T-Car?"-Cyborg asked

-"Those spinners are awesome. Might as well get a pair for my bike"-Red X answered

-"Yeah, new shoes for my baby!"-Cyborg said

-"Hey, Cy! I have a question that I had been meaning to ask you"-Red X said

-"What up?"-Cyborg asked

-"Where do all get the money to pay for your stuff. The Tower, the food…your clothes?"-Red X asked

-"Oh! The thing is that we…"-Cyborg said

-"Your order is ready, sir"-The clerk said

-"Thanks, man! Let's go dude"-Cyborg said

-"Have a nice day"-The clerk said

Cyborg and Red X began walking back to the Tower. It was truly a long way home.

-"I am telling you, Rae. She is not in there!"-BB said

-"But she has to be there. She wouldn't just leave without telling us"-Raven said

-"Maybe she caught up with Cyborg and Red X"-BB said

-"I checked the signals and Cyborg and Red X are downtown, heading this way. Starfire is here at the Tower. Where else could she be?"-Raven asked

-"Taking a bath?"-BB answered

-"Maybe; let's wait until she comes back"-Raven said

-"Ok…Want tofu?"-BB asked

Raven growled.

-"Starfire, what is that you want to talk about?"-Robin asked

-"About us, why have we stopped being a team?"-Starfire asked

-"What do you mean? We are still together"-Robin answered

-"But we have stopped being a family"-Starfire said

-"Well, things have changed"-Robin said

-"But why have they changed? Things were wonderful before"-Starfire said

-"Before as in before _he_ came back?"-Robin asked

-"He is not our enemy"-Starfire answered

-"He is not our friend, either"-Robin said

-"Why do you always blame him for any wrongdoing?"-Starfire asked

-"You are right. I shouldn't blame him. I should blame you"-Robin answered

-"Why have you become so mean?"-Starfire asked

-"Why have you become so blind?"-Robin answered

-"What is that supposed to mean?"-Starfire asked

-"Can't you see? When did we start having missions? When he came back. When did we begin separating? When he came back. When did our friendship end? When he appeared in our lives again. Don't you find it strange that he reappears one day, saying that Slade is alive and the city gets threaten every single day and night?"-Robin asked

-"Today has been the exception"-Starfire answered

-"That is not a good answer"-Robin said

-"It was not meant to be a good one"-Starfire said

Starfire sighed and Robin looked away. Why could they not talk without arguing? He knew he needed to leave his anger and jealousy behind and get his act together. Starfire was surprised when Robin held her face.

-"Starfire, I have missed you so much"-Robin said

-"I have missed you too"-Starfire said

-"You look different. Why are so weak?"-Robin asked

-"I do not know what you are talking about"-Starfire answered

-"You know what I am talking about. Has he hurt you?"-Robin asked

-"He has done nothing to me"-Starfire answered

-"Don't lie, Star. Where did you get these bruises from?"-Robin asked

-"From our mission which seem to be getting quite hard and hurtful"-Starfire answered

-"Don't you dare lie to me. You know I can read your eyes"-Robin said

-"I am being honest"-Starfire said

-"No, you are not. It is true sometimes we get bruises. But you are the strongest person I know. Besides, you have him to protect you every single move"-Robin said

-"Perhaps he is not doing such a god job after all"-Starfire said

-"As much as I regret saying this, I know he is doing an excellent job"-Robin said

-"He is doing more than you think"-Starfire said

-"What are you not telling me Star? What is he hiding?"-Robin asked

Starfire closed her eyes and moved away from Robin's touch.

-"I cannot tell you. But I can assure it is for the best"-Starfire answered

-"Is this what you think is best for _us_? Or for _you_?"-Robin said

-"Robin, you do not understand"-Starfire said

-"No, I don't. And I won't until you tell me what is going on"-Robin said

-"It is too complex for you to understand"-Starfire said

-"I want to know. I want to help. I want to be there for you, like I did before"-Robin said

-"I am afraid this cannot be possible anymore. Not without putting you in danger"-Starfire said

-"I don't care what happens to me. I care about you. It has always been about you"-Robin said

-"And I care about you. This is why I have to do what I have to do"-Starfire said

Robin turned to face Starfire and grabbed her by the shoulders. Starfire looked at him and expected to see and angry face but she did not. Robin's face showed everything but anger. Robin's face showed concern, fear, sadness and love.

-"Starfire, please tell me what is going on? I really want to help. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You are my best friend and I trust you entirely. Trust me entirely"-Robin said

Starfire looked down and closed her eyes while Robin waited for an answer.

-"If you truly trust me then do not question my behavior anymore, please"-Starfire said

Robin made a frown and slowly moved his hands from Starfire's shoulders only to notice that she came along with them. Starfire had passed out.

-"Star? Star? Are you ok?"-Robin asked

No response. Suddenly, Robin remembered that night at the club when the exact same thing had happened between them. Robin felt concerned when Starfire passed out in his arms that night but now he was not only concerned but very, very afraid as well. Robin took advantage of the situation and examined Starfire's body. Her bruises looked worse from a closer view and she seemed thinner as well. Robin tried waking Starfire up but she never responded. Robin decided to carry her and take her to the main room. He caressed her cheek and slowly and carefully placed her in his arms while he stood up and made his way to the elevator that took them to the main living room. BB and Raven where still waiting for Starfire; hiding in the shadows a couple of feet away from her door.

-"Are you sure she is not there?"-Raven asked

-"I already told you, Rae. She's not in there"-BB answered

-"But we have waited here for a long time"-Raven said

-"Hey! You are the psychic not me!"-BB said

BB and Raven heard noises coming from the living room and ducked.

-"Maybe she's back?"-BB asked

-"Maybe, maybe not"-Raven said

At the living room, Robin laid Starfire on the couch and quickly went to the door and made his way to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. BB and Raven saw Robin run to the bathroom and decided to forget about their plan and ask Robin what was going on. Robin grabbed the kit and when he was getting out of the room he saw BB and Raven standing in front him.

-"Who's sick?"-BB asked

-"Do you need help?"-Raven asked

Robin looked down at the kit and then back at them. His face denoted how worried he was.

-"Starfire, she passed out again"-Robin answered

-"Where is she?"-BB asked

-"At the living room"-Robin answered

-"Let's go"-Raven said

Robin ran to the living room while BB and Raven stayed behind. Raven and BB looked at each other and grinned. This was the right opportunity for all of them to talk, once and for all. Robin got to the main room first and immediately began trying to bring Starfire back to consciousness. Raven and BB were closed to the main door but Raven stopped them both before entering.

-"What's the big deal, Raven?"-BB asked

-"I want to locate Cyborg and Red X first. See how much time we have to keep Robin distracted"-Raven answered

-"Won't be much. It's almost lunch time. Cyborg will be here any minute"-BB said

Raven took her communicator out and searched for the missing Titans. The communicator beeped several times and then stopped as Raven closed it and put it back inside her cloak.

-"They are here"-Raven said

Raven and BB stared at each other. Their eyes showed how afraid they were of what was about to take place. They knew they had wanted to talk about what was going on in the Tower but never had the chance, and now that they had it, they were very afraid of the consequences.

-"Here goes nothing"-BB said

BB grabbed Raven's hand and they both went inside the main room. Robin had Starfire head on his lap; he was still trying to wake her up.

-"Is she ok?"-Raven asked

-"I don't know. Look at her. Doesn't she look...sick?"-Robin asked

Raven walked to the couch and analyzed Starfire. BB did the same. Both BB and Raven gasped when they saw the bruises and how thin she looked.

-"When did this happen? I had never noticed it before"-Raven said

-"It seems no one had. I don't know when this happened but it must stop"-Robin said

-"Dude, when did you find her?"-BB asked

-"I was in the garage and was about to leave when she came by. We talked for a while and she passed out"-Robin answered

-"Maybe it's you man…didn't she pass out at the club too?"-BB asked

-"Out of the subject"-Raven answered

BB got in his knees next to Starfire and looked at her. He felt sad for some reason. When did things get this bad? Not only was his team falling apart but now Starfire was sick? What else could go wrong? As much as he was scared of the moment that was about to come, he knew things had to be done in order for the Titans to survive. Starfire did not deserve to be the way she was right now. She was the heart of the team and without her, they would become nothing. BB grabbed Starfire's hand and held it tight. He then sighed and faced Robin with a serious face.

-"I think we should call a doctor"-BB said

-"We will. Raven, call the hospital and tell them I am going to get there and bring a doctor back to the Tower. Tell them to be ready to treat Starfire"-Robin said

-"I'm on it"-Raven said

Raven flew towards the telephone and began dialing when the door slammed open. Cyborg and Red X had arrived home. Cyborg looked at Raven and then at the other three Titans on the couch. Red X looked at Starfire and ran towards her.

-"What did you do to her?"-Red X asked

-"That is what I was about to ask you"-Robin answered

-"What? I haven't done anything to her. I would never…"-Red X said

-"Shut up! You have been hurting her have you? This is why Starfire doesn't come out of her room, right?"-Robin asked

-"You don't know what you are talking about"-Red X answered

-"Then tell me"-Robin asked

-"Robin, I think you should come down"-BB said

-"Answer me!"-Robin said

Red X did not answer and Robin's anger rose. Robin carefully stood up from the couch, making sure that Starfire did not get hurt in the process and as soon as she was fine he ran towards Red X. Red X did not see it coming and before he knew it, Robin had slammed him to the wall and was grabbing him by his shirt collar.

-"Answer me!"-Robin yelled

-"Let me go"-Red X said

Red X grabbed Robin's arm and tried to get lose but Robin did not budge. Red X's attitude only made him press harder.

-"What did you do to her?"-Robin asked

-"I already told you. I haven't done anything to her. You know I would never lay a finger on her"-Red X answered

-"Robin, calm down"-Raven said

-"Liar! How did she get those bruises? Why is she sick?"-Robin asked

-"Man, let him go"-Cyborg said

-"It wasn't me"-Red X answered

-"I don't believe you! You tried to kill us all last time. You lied to her, you lied to us. I don't trust you"-Robin said

-"I can't help you there"-Red X said

-"Don't you dare play games with me"-Robin said

-"I'm not calling the hospital until you let him go"-Raven said

Robin slowly turned to face Raven and glanced at her. Raven did not budge.

-"Are you taking his side?"-Robin asked

-"I'm not taking anybody's side"-Raven answered

-"You want Starfire to die?"-Robin asked

-"She is not going to die"-Red X answered

-"You, shut the f…"-Robin said

-"Both of you, shut up!"-BB yelled

-"Just let go of him, man"-Cyborg said

Robin glanced at everyone and then pushed Red X to the floor. Red X stood up and for the first time, all six of them where at the same room at the same time.

-"You have to tell us what is happening"-Raven said

-"We can help you. We will help you"-BB said

-"Why would you do something like that? Help the enemy?"-Robin asked

-"Because we don't wanna split up"-Cyborg said

-"What are you talking about?"-Red X asked

-"Don't you see? We are not the same people we were before…before, well…"-BB said

-"Before _you_ showed up"-Robin said

Red X looked at the other Titans; they all had their faces down. He then looked at Starfire. She looked worse than before. He was running out of time. She was running out of time.

-"Why do you blame me?"-Red X asked

-"Because we were fine until you came back"-Robin answered

-"So you are saying that if I leave you will go back to normal?"-Red X asked

-"We don't know exactly"-BB answered

-"Yes, we do. We would…we will be better of without you"-Robin said

-"No, we would not"-Starfire said

The Titans turned to see Starfire slowly opening her eyes. BB helped her sit down on the couch.

-"Starfire, what happened?"-Robin asked

-"Nothing happened"-Starfire answered

-"Why do you keep covering him?"-Robin asked

-"I am not covering him"-Starfire answered

-"Yes you are! Look at you"-Robin said

Starfire looked at herself and massaged one of the bruises she had.

_-'Poor Robin. You have no idea how much this hurts'-Starfire thought_

_-He would if you told him'-Raven thought_

Starfire shocked her head and glared at Raven. Raven decided not to read her mind again.

-"Friends, there is much you are not meant to know yet. Please, bare with the fact that strange things may occur and there is nothing you can do to stop them"-Starfire said

-"But Star, these things are killing us"-BB said

-"They shall not kill…you"-Starfire said

-"Then who?"-Raven asked

-"I'm not letting you get worse, Star. You have to tell me the truth, right now"-Robin ordered

-"I have not told you any lie"-Starfire said

-"She's not going to tell you anything. We aren't telling you anything. Now leave us alone"-Red X said

Red X walked towards Starfire and checked up on her. He remembered that the last time he had seen the bruises they were smaller. Bruises were supposed to disappear, not worsen. Red X was getting ready to take Starfire back to her room but the alarm stopped him from doing so. Raven ran to the big screen and activated the search. There was a disturbance at the docks Robin asked Raven to identify the enemy and Raven did. Raven's face went blank and BB ran to her to see who it was.

-"It's Slade"-BB said

The Titans looked at their leader while he pushed his cape back. He looked at Starfire who could not even stand up by herself and then looked at Red X who was holding her, keeping her standing.

-"Beast Boy, fly Cyborg to the docks. Raven, follow them. I will take my bike"-Robin said

-"What about me?"-Red X asked

-"You stay here and take care of Starfire. She can't fight and she can't be left alone either"-Robin answered

-"But this is Slade we are talking about"-Red X said

-"And this is Starfire we are talking about"-Robin said

Red X looked at Starfire and held her tight. Red X did not say anything but carried Starfire and began walking to the door. Robin told the rest of the Titans to leave the Tower and they did. The Titans were about to meet a very old enemy. An enemy that they thought was dead. Everyone took their positions and left for the docks. Red X had arrived to Starfire's room and laid her on her bed. He then covered her up with blankets and after she was not cold anymore he fell on his knees, panting. Starfire moved her head and faced him. She extended her hand and he held it.

-"Why are you so weak?"-Starfire asked

-"Guess I'm getting old"-Red X answered

-"It is happening, again"-Starfire said

-"Yes, good thing it did not happen in front of the other Titans"-Red X said

-"You must rest"-Starfire said

-"I can't. I have to go help Robin. Without any of us there he is an easy target"-Red X said

-"In your condition you will be an easy target as well"-Starfire said

-"I'm sure it will go away in a few minutes"-Red X said

-"Last time it took a whole day"-Starfire said

-"It would go away sooner than that"-Red X said

-"You cannot put yourself in danger"-Starfire said

-"I put myself more in danger by just standing here than by helping Robin"-Red X said

Starfire closed he eyes. She knew he was right and there was no changing his mind. Robin needed someone to take care of him and she would have gone with him, if she were able to move by herself. Starfire hit the bed with her closed fist.

-"This is not fair! I feel useless. I wish I could do more for them, and for him"-Starfire yelled

-"We will, very soon"-Red X said

Red X kissed Starfire's hand before he let it go and made his way to the window.

-"Please, take good care of my boy of wonder"-Starfire said

-"I would take care of him as if my life depends on it"-Red X said

With this, Red X flew outside Starfire's window and flew straight to the docks. Starfire looked at her now empty window and clenched her fist while grabbing her blankets; a tear fell down her cheek.

-"But it does…"-Starfire said

Red X flew as fast as he could, feeling relieved every second that passed by.

-"I knew it would go away soon this time"-Red X said

Red X saw the docks. He was getting close but he saw no one outside the pier. He did not like the way things looked. Red X flew down and stopped a few feet away from the piers and looked around him. There was no sign of Slade or the Titans; the place looked deserted.

-"Where are you?"-Red X mumbled

Red X walked towards the piers and thought about which one to go in first. He did not have a communicator and was not able to reach the Titans that way. He could not use his telepathy either because he could weaken himself again. This was a risk he was not willing to take. His only hope was to walk from pier to pier until he found them. Red X walked straight to the pier right in front of him and opened the door. The place was so dark that he could not see his hand in front of his face.

This place reminded him of Slade's old lair. The place where he was created, where he took Starfire, and where he killed Slade. The pier brought him nothing but sad memories. Memories he did not want to remember at all. Red X began walking deeper into the building and the deeper he got, the more uneasy he felt. He could have used his flashlight but he did not want to get noticed. He could be surrounded by Slade's henchmen waiting to strike for all he knew. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. Red X stopped cold and the silenced that followed the sound made him more anxious. After that lonely sound, his breathing was the only sound that he could listen to. Red X took a slow, deep breath and shivered. He felt something was not right and as if on cue, Red X was hit hard by something. Both the object that had hit him and Red X flew backwards and abruptly landed on his back on a pile of wooden boxes.

The landing had hurt more than it should have. Red X stayed on the floor for a few seconds, trying to figure what had just happened. He shook his head and slowly stood up, rubbing his neck. Red X looked around himself, trying to locate what had hit him so hard and found it a couple of feet to his left. He cautiously approached the object and kicked it a couple of times. It did not move. He reached for his pocket and got his tiny flashlight out and lighted the object. It was not object, it was Robin. Red X gasped and quickly checked Robin for vitals.

-"Come on, man!"-Red X mumbled

Robin began growling and opened his eyes.

-"X? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be taking care of Starfire"-Robin said

-"Yes but she agreed that having one Titans missing, you would be needing help"-Red X said

-"I'm afraid she's right"-Robin said

-"What happened?"-Red X asked

Robin stood up and patted his clothes to get the dirt off them. He combed his hair with his fingers and cracked his neck.

-"Slade's henchmen caught us by surprise. There were so many of them; we had our hands full"-Robin answered

-"Where are they?"-Red X asked

-"I don't know. I followed Slade but he has gotten stronger. I could barely touch him"-Robin answered

_-'I won't stand a chance'-Red X thought_

-"If you are here to help, then help my find the others. We have to retreat"-Robin said

-"I think that might be the best option now"-Red X said

-"Let's go"-Robin said

Robin and Red X ran towards Robin had appeared. The next part of the pier was illuminated by the moon only and Robin and Red X had to keep their eyes wide open. Red X knew that the rest of the Titans were alright and out of danger. It was Robin and him who should be worried. Red X knew that it was them who Slade wanted, dead or alive.

-"Use the communicator to find the other Titans"-Red X said

-"I can't. I lost it while fighting Slade"-Robin said

-"I guess will have to stick to the traditional way"-Red X said

-"Yes"-Robin said

Robin and Red X walked to the center of the building. Red X observed the broken boxes and windows at the walls. He knew that Slade had used Robin's body to break them all. A loud scream was heard, coming from the other building. It was such a horrible scream that made both of them jump.

-"What the hell was that?"-Red X asked

-"It was Raven"-Robin answered

-"Then what are we waiting for?"-Red X said

Red X used his powers and blasted the wall, making way for them to run to the next building. Red X and Robin ran towards the entrance of the next pier and were surprised by the fight scene that was taking place inside. Raven had become a big dark shadow and only her two pair of bright-red eyes could be seen. Slade's henchmen tried to stop her but they looked like puppets when Raven grabbed them and crushed them with her tentacles. Raven had lost control.

-"Raven, stop!"-Robin yelled

Raven did not pay attention to Robin.

-"She is not herself now. She can't hear you"-Red X said

-"We have to stop her. She can get hurt"-Robin said

At that moment, a couple of Slade's henchmen flew next to where Robin and Red X were standing. The robots exploited as soon as they touched the ground.

-"Are you sure she is the one who's getting hurt?"-Red X asked

-"Come on"-Robin answered

Robin and Red X ran towards Raven. Robin used his birdarang to climb up and Red X flew and stopped at her face.

-"Raven, it's me. Stop this now"-Red X said

Raven's answer was to blow Red X away from her. The back wall stopped Red X from flying any farther and he landed on his front side over the floor. Robin tried to reach Raven but his hand went right through her, she was becoming an impenetrable shadow by the minute. She needed to be stopped or her anger would make her get lost in the shadows forever.

-"Raven, it's Robin. Can you hear me, Raven? Raven?"-Robin said

Raven grabbed Robin with one of her tentacles and began crunching him. Robin could not help to scream. Red X stood up and saw Raven attacking Robin and growled.

-"So that's what he meant by someone getting hurt"-Red X said

Robin tried to reach for his laser disk but he could not. The more he moved the more force Raven used. Red X flew and used his powers to attack Raven but she did not even feel them. She was way out of control. Red X decided to do a frontal assault and began kicking Raven but his kicks went right through her. She grabbed him and began doing the same thing she was doing to Robin.

-"Now what?"-Red X asked

-"What?"-Robin asked

-"Boo-yah!"-Cyborg said

Cyborg used his cannon and blasted Raven and Red X and Robin were let loose.

-"How come your cannon worked on her?"-Robin asked

-"Had a lot of time to adapt my blaster"-Cyborg answered

-"Watch out!"-Red X yelled

Raven began attacking them without mercy and the Titans tried to evade her as much as they could.

-"Where's BB?"-Red X asked

-"Right here!"-BB answered

BB ran towards them and looked at Raven.

-"Dude, what is wrong with her?"-BB asked

-"She's out of control, we have to bring her back somehow"-Robin answered

-"Hey! You X is psychic, get into her mind and help her out!"-Cyborg said

-"But you have to distract her"-Red X said

-"We're on it. Titans, GO!"-Robin ordered

The Titans had their hands full trying to distract Raven while Red X concentrated and went inside Raven's mind.

_-'Raven, hear me out. You have to stop. There is no danger. Calm down'-_

_-'Leave me alone'-_

_-'No, Raven I won't-_

_-'They are out to get me'-_

_-'There is nobody but us, your friends'-_

_-'I have no friends'-_

_-'Yes, you do. Listen to me. You have to control yourself before you hurt someone'-_

_-'I can't stand it. Slade, he will kill you. If I don't stop him, he will kill you both'-_

_-'He won't, Raven. We will stop him before he can do anything. I promise'-_

Raven began shrinking down to her original size and her shadowy image disappeared. When she was back to her normal self she could not help to pass out. BB ran towards her and checked on her.

-"She is fine"-BB said

-"We have to go back home"-Robin said

-"Yeah, man"-Cyborg said

-"Not so fast; I'm not done with you yet"-Slade said

-"Slade"-Red X said

The Titans turned to where Slade was and saw him. He looked different from the last time they saw him. He was bigger; he looked like if he had worked out non-stop since they last saw him. He was faster and definitely very much stronger than ever before.

-"I see your friend could not handle the pressure. Shame on her"-Slade said

-"What do you want with her?"-BB asked

-"It's not her I want. It's you"-Slade said

Slade pointed at Robin and at Red X that where standing next to each other. They could not figure out to which one he was pointing at. Slade jumped from where he was and landed in front of the Titans. He had an evil grin on his face.

-"BB, get Raven out of here"-Cyborg said

-"But you guys…"-BB said

-"Do what Cyborg told you. We will be fine"-Robin said

BB looked at Raven and then at the Titans and did not think it once more. He ran towards the door and morphed into a pterodactyl to fly back to the Tower. He just hoped he will see his friends again.

-"Only two Titans left, but I didn't see the red-haired one. Where is she?"-Slade asked

-"That is none of your business"-Robin answered

-"Robin, Robin, feeling a little moody. Perhaps she has not been herself lately?"-Slade asked

-"How do you know?"-Robin asked

-"Why don't you ask your friend here?"-Slade asked

Slade pointed at Red X and Robin and Cyborg turned to see him.

-"It seems he has not been as honest as you thought he had been"-Slade said

-"Shut up"-Red X said

-"What is he talking about?"-Robin asked

-"Nothing, it's nothing"-Red X answered

-"Oh, but it is something. Something very important"-Slade said

-"I said shut up"-Red X yelled

Red X moved towards Slade and began attacking him. Even thought Slade had not been a challenge the last time he fought him this time it was different. Slade was stronger and Red X was weaker. Just as if in cue, Red X began weakening even more.

_-'Not now'-Red X thought_

Slade noticed that Red X was slowing down and did not waste any time to make his attacks stronger and faster. Red X tried to dodge them but he could not and after a few kicks, Red X ended up flying backwards and landed in between Cyborg and Robin.

-"Are you sure _he_ defeated Slade last time?"-Robin asked

-"That's what Star said"-Cyborg answered

-"Starfire, that's her name. Where is she now?"-Slade asked

-"What do you want with her?"-Robin asked

-"I forgot you have no clue what is going on. They are such bad friends for not telling you the truth"-Slade answered

Robin growled and glanced at Cyborg who understood that it was time to attack. They had fought Slade so many times before but this time it was different. This time they somehow knew that they had no chance against him. Slade punched both of them and sent them to the ground, next to where Red X was.

-"All at once?"-Robin asked

-"On your call"-Red X answered

Robin yelled "Go" and Cyborg, Robin and Red X began attacking Slade all at the same time. Slade dodged all their attacks and managed to hit Cyborg hard enough to get him out of the fight. It was Red X and Robin what he wanted. He grabbed both them by their necks, one with each hand and pressed against it. Red X and Robin were choking.

-"Where is your almighty strength?"-Slade asked Red X

-"And where is your red-haired friend?"-Slade asked Robin

Neither of them could speak. Suddenly a pale green light illuminated the place and hit Slade hard enough to let Robin and Red X loose.

-"Here I am"-Starfire said

Robin and Red X touched their necks and gasped for air while on the floor. Starfire walked towards them and gave them a reassuring smile.

-"Everything shall be fine"-Starfire said

Without further notice, Starfire began walking towards Slade who was now standing and had a big smile on his face.

-"Welcome. Long time no see. How are you feeling?"-Slade asked

-"Why do you not find out by yourself?"-Starfire asked

-"My pleasure"-Slade answered

Starfire and Slade began fighting and Red X and Robin went to check on Cyborg.

-"Are you alright?"-Robin asked

-"I am, but how did ya escape?"-Cyborg asked

-"Starfire saved us"-Red X answered

-"Starfire?"-Cyborg said

The three of them turned to see Starfire and Slade's fight. Even though Starfire was weak she still could take on him and give him a hard time. Slade's punches and Starfire's blasts and starbolts went for a while until Starfire changed. Her starbolts began getting smaller and smaller and her eyes lost their brightness. Starfire was loosing the fight. Red X ran towards her and so did Robin. Red X could only make it halfway when he also began feeling tired and collapsed. Slade whispered something to Starfire's ear and she could not stay standing. She fell on her knees and supported herself with her hands on the floor.

-"Starfire, get out of there!"-Robin yelled

-"Say goodbye"-Slade said

What happened after Slade's last sentence went very slow for everyone there. Slade pulled out a machine out if his pocket and threw it towards Robin. Starfire looked at it and screamed Robin's name. Robin began running backwards for cover but did not see Red X on the way and fell on the floor when he tripped over him. Robin saw Red X on the floor, unconscious and then saw himself waiting to be hit by whatever was that Slade had thrown. Slade smiled and after throwing a smoke ball disappeared of the scene. Starfire managed to use her last strength to stand up, supporting her arms on her knees to stand up. She walked two steps and she fell to the floor again. She knew what Slade had thrown; it was a bomb. Starfire yelled to Cyborg, alerting him of the danger in which they all were and Cyborg tried to stand up also but he was severely hurt. Starfire ran as fast as she could towards the bomb and Robin's last memory was seeing Starfire put her body over the bomb.

Robin woke up to see the ceiling of his room. His head hurt and his whole body ached. What had happened? Why was he in his room?

-"Slade"-Robin mumbled

Robin jumped from his bed and reached for his communicator. He was not able to find it. He then remembered that he told Red X that he had lost it.

-"Where's Red X?"-Robin said

Robin walked outside his door and ran towards the main room. This scene seemed too familiar for him. Raven, BB and Cyborg where there. Red X and Starfire were not.

-"Where's Starfire? What happened to the bomb?"-Robin asked

The big screen was on and the news displayed. A reporter was giving the latest news.

-"The city was saved when the Titans prevented a massive-range bomb from exploding today at the docks. Sources say that it was Starfire who saved them all. Wherever you are Starfire, the city thanks you"-The reporter said

Robin turned the TV off and looked at the Titans.

-"Is she…?"-Robin asked

-"She saved me. She saved all of us"-Red X said

Robin looked at the main door and saw Red X. He had bandages and stitches on his body. He did not look good at all.

-"Who got me out of there? Where is she?"-Robin asked

-"Cyborg did. She got me out of there"-Red X answered

-"Why would you not tell me where is she?"-Robin asked

-"Here I am, Robin"-Starfire said

Starfire was behind Red X. She was holding his hand and he put his arm around her. Robin wanted to throw a birdarang to separate their hands.

-"Why did you jump over the bomb?"-Robin asked

-"I had to protect Red X, he was unconscious"-Starfire answered

-"Oh, so you only did it for him. Cyborg and I were also there!"-Robin said

-"But you could save yourselves. He was not even awake"-Starfire said

-"I can't believe you would had given your life for him"-Robin said

-"Robin, I would have given my life for anyone who needed my help"-Starfire said

-"I don't think so"-Robin said

-"However, I wish to know if you are ok"-Starfire said

Robin looked at himself and noticed that besides the fact that his clothes were ripped, he was fine. When he looked back up, Starfire was next to him. She raised her hand to touch his face but Robin punched it away.

-"Don't touch me"-Robin said

-"But Robin I am merely making sure that…"-Starfire said

-"That what? That I'm not dead yet? Well, unfortunately for you I'm not"-Robin said

-"Robin, why are you talking to me like that?"-Starfire asked

-"Because you _deserve_ it. Do you think I believe you are concerned about me? You only care about him!"-Robin said

-"Please, you do not understand. You are my friend, I am truly concerned about your welfare"-Starfire said

Robin walked towards her and glanced at her. He then pushed her away and kept walking to the door. Red X was containing himself to not kick him for what he had just done to Starfire. He knew this was better than it looked. Red X knew this was exactly what his plan needed.

-"Besides, you don't even belong to this team anymore. You only spend time with him and worry about him only. Why doesn't he move in with you? Better yet, why don't you leave _my_ Tower? You are not welcomed here anymore"-Robin said

Starfire felt the urge to run to him and tell him the truth. She wanted to cry and tell everyone that she had been sacrificing for him all alone. Would had it matter? She would never know because Robin had already left the room. She noticed it when the door slammed shut.

-"Star, ignore him. He's just upset"-BB said

-"He's acting like a jerk. It would go away tomorrow"-Raven said

-"You know we want you here, little lady"-Cyborg said

-"Thank you. You must rest. I shall see you tomorrow"-Starfire said

-"Good night, Star"-Raven said

-"See ya tomorrow, little lady"-Cyborg said

-"Laters"-BB said

All three Titans said their goodnights to Starfire and Red X and went to their respective rooms; they were very tired.

-"Let's go, Star. We should rest too"-Red X said

-"Agreed"-Starfire said

Red X and Starfire left the main room and went to their rooms to sleep. The rest of the day went quiet in Titans Tower. The next morning, Robin got up at about noon and took a quick shower. He had had nightmares of Starfire being blown by the bomb and he had woken up several times. He felt relieved that the alarm had not gone off anymore that night. Robin was now feeling better physically but he now regretted what he had told Starfire last night. He decided to go to her room and apologize to her. She had saved them all after all and he had acted like a jerk instead of thanking her for what she did. He went to her room and knocked the door several times but he did not get any answer.

_-'She is probably out with Red X'-Robin thought_

Robin sighed and decided to talk to her as soon as he sees her. He walked to the main room and opened the door. He expected to see BB and Cyborg and perhaps Red X playing video games and Raven meditating but he saw none of these images. Instead he was received by three glances coming from the couch. Robin walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got the milk out. The Titans did not stop glaring at him at all times. He poured the milk into a glass and returned the milk to the refrigerator. He drank the milk while being stared at; he was getting annoyed by it.

-"What? I know I screwed up, I already looked for her but she is no in her room. I'll wait until she comes back and I'll apologize"-Robin said

-"Man, she is not coming back"-Cyborg said

-"What?-Robin asked

-"She said that she didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable anymore and that if you wanted her to leave she would and she did"-Raven answered

-"Why didn't you stop her?"-Robin asked

-"She didn't tell us, personally. She left a note for us here on the main room…and one for you"-BB said

Robin looked at the sealed envelope and grabbed it from BB's hand. He walked backwards and went to his room. He got inside his room and locked the door. Robin looked at the envelope not knowing if he really wanted to read its content or not.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**AN:** Hi! Yes, I know it took me millions of years to finish this chapter but it is done! I am almost done with my semester and I promise that the next chapters will come sooner once I begin my vacations. Thanks for reading my story and waiting for the updates! You are the best! :)


	5. Counterpart

**SUMMARY OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **The environment at Titans Tower is tense and each one of the Titans is afraid that their team would split up. Robin cannot stand or be where Starfire is. Red X and Cyborg go downtown to buy spare parts for the T-Car and Robin uses this time to wash and check his R-Cycle. Starfire talks to Robin and Starfire passes out again. Robin takes Starfire to the main room and the rest of the Titans eventually show up. Starfire is thinner and has bruises all over her body so Robin confronts Red X, blaming him of Starfire's condition. The fight is cut short when the alarm goes off, showing that Slade is causing trouble at the docks. Robin orders Red X to stay with Starfire who has already woken up. The Titans leave for the docks and Red X tells Starfire that he has to go with the Titans to protect Robin. Starfire tells him that he Red X is weak and he should not go fight Slade. Red X tells Starfire that Robin is not same by himself and they finally agree to help Robin out. Red X arrives at the docks and he finds no one. After checking the place he is hit by Robin who had been fighting Slade. Robin and Red X fight against Raven who lost control of her emotions when something was revealed to her. Red X uses his physic abilities to stop Raven and BB takes her back to the Tower. Slade attacks Robin, Cyborg and Red X. Red X is feeling weak and Slade takes advantage of this. Right about when Slade is going to hurt them, Starfire appears. Slade and Starfire fight and Slade throws a bomb at Robin. Robin wakes up and finds out that Starfire saved Red X and that Cyborg saved him and he goes ballistic, full of jealousy. Robin yells at Starfire that she should leave the Tower with Red X when Starfire only wanted to make sure that he was ok. The next morning Robin wakes up only to find out that Starfire and Red X have left the Tower and the team.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not have possession of the Titans.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 5**

Counterpart

Robin's fingers felt the envelope that he held in his hand. He was alone in his room while the rest of the Titans talked in the main room about what to do about Starfire. Even though the other Titans were a few doors away from him, he already felt the loneliness of not having Starfire around anymore. Regardless of his attitude towards her the last couple of weeks, he at least knew she was there. Now she was gone and not alone but with him, Red X. Robin walked to his bed and sat on it while he threw the envelope to his side. He was not ready to read it yet. In the main room BB, Raven and Cyborg talked about what was happening with the team, or what was left of it.

-"I can't believe she left us"-BB said

-"She didn't leave us. Robin kicked her out"-Raven said

-"He didn't know what he was saying. He was mad"-Cyborg said

-"Doesn't matter, she's gone anyway"-BB said

-"I'm not concerned that she's gone, but that Robin is still here"-Raven said

-"I guess he's reading the letter"-Cyborg said

-"What do you think she wrote him?"-BB asked

-"I don't know, but we must do what Starfire asked us to do"-Raven answered

-"And we will, Rae. It's our only hope to get our team back together"-BB said

BB handed the letter to Raven on his way out of the main room. Cyborg saw the bags of spare parts and decided to begin working on the T-Car to take his mind out of what had just happened. Raven was left alone in the main room, holding the letter in her hands. She knew there was more to what they had read. Starfire was smart enough to leave clues of what was going on, she just needed to find them. Raven sat on the couch and began re-reading the letter all over again.

"_Dear Friends:_

_Given the circumstances of our presence at the Tower, Red X and I have decided to leave in order for you to have some peace in your lives. Forgive us for any misunderstanding or misbehavior that any of us might have done and please remember that we only have your well-being in our mind. Please, do not feel that we are abandoning you since this is not true at all; we have only decided to take a different approach to stop the enemy. Do not search for us, we will be alright. We do not wish to be found, I do not wish to be found; at least not yet. I only wish to ask you for one favor, which is for all of you to take care of Robin, for he needs to be secure and protected at all times. Do not attempt to explain the reasons why we have left to him, just make sure he reads the letter I have written for him. I leave the life of our leader and my friend in your hands. Please take care of him as I did, as if he is the most valuable person in you life._

_Starfire"_

Raven read the letter a couple of more times to try to see between the lines and find any secret meaning that Starfire's words might have. Raven could not find anything else that Slade had not told her before. Slade was not lying. Robin and Starfire were in great danger. Even if she had not believed Slade before when they found him at the docks, she was now beginning to believe that he was not lying at all and that Starfire and Red X knew exactly what was going on, hence their decision to leave Titans Tower. She had hoped that Slade had not told her truth but he did. The truth had been so shocking and disturbing to her that she had lost control over her emotions and had almost killed her friends. If it was not for Red X that calmed her just in time she have had disappeared in the shadows and never come back again. Even though she more or less knew what was going on between Red X and Starfire, it was not her job to tell Robin or anybody else for that matter. Time would make the truth come out to light eventually. Raven folded the letter and took it with her to her room. She needed a lot of time to meditate. Meanwhile, Robin looked at the still sealed envelope and imagined what the letter could say.

_-'Why am I making stuff up? Just read it!'-Robin thought_

Robin sighed and grabbed the envelope. He examined the white paper and read the recipient's name. The only letters written on the envelope read "Robin". Robin's fingertips touched the space where his name was written and in a quick movement, he opened the envelope. He did not know if the same type of paper was used to write the other letter to the rest of the Titans but his was pink. He unfolded the paper and began reading his note.

"_Robin:_

_I know there is nothing I can say to make you understand the reasons why I have decided to leave our Tower, yet I wish to assure you that it was not for anything that you said last night. I understand you were upset for what occurred but still I believe I made the correct decision. Whether you believe me or not, Red X's life was more in danger than yours. This letter was not written with the intention of making you understand why we left or to justify our actions but to let you know that wherever we are right now, we are alright. As I told the rest of the Titans, neither of us wishes to be found. Please, do not search for any of us for we shall not be found. We have not become your enemy but a distant ally to defeat Slade. Keep in mind that regardless of what happens, you would always be my best friend and the most important person in my life. _

_Starfire"_

Starfire's words infuriated Robin and he tore the letter apart. He threw it on the floor and got out of his room and made his way to the main room.

_-'That bastard is controlling her, she would never leave us or me'-Robin thought_

Robin tried to search for Starfire's communicator signal but the screen would not display anything. He then realized that the game station was connected to the big screen and prevented the map from appearing. Robin could not see beyond his anger and pulled the games station's cables carelessly until the ripped. He then grabbed the game console and with a growl he threw it against the wall. The console broke and the sound made BB and Raven come out of their respective rooms to see what was going on at the living room. They saw Robin typing on the super computer and staring at the big screen.

-"I guess he read the letter"-BB said

-"Most likely yes"-Raven said

BB looked at the floor and saw the ripped cables of the game station and gasped. He then ran to the other side of the room and saw his game console on the floor, broken into many pieces. BB lifted the bigger pieces of what was left of his game and noticed that the video game that was in it had also suffered the consequences of Robin's anger. Neither Cyborg nor BB would be able to play Mega Monkeys IV again. BB hugged the broken pieces of his only joy in life and walked towards Robin who was still unaware of Raven and BB's presence and stood right next to Robin.

-"Dude, what is your deal? What did the game station ever do to you?"-BB asked

Robin made a frown and without stopping what he was doing he answered BB with a very unfriendly voice.

-"It was on my way"-Robin answered

-"But you could've just unplugged it, it's not that hard"-BB said

-"I have told you to unplug it when it's not being used"-Robin said

-"But I was going to play afterwards"-BB said

-"I don't care. It is not supposed to be here when you are not using it"-Robin said

-"But…dude…you could have asked me to unplug it for you and…"-BB said

-"You were supposed to do it when you stopped playing with it"-Robin said

BB whined like a puppy and held his game station closer to him while he walked away from the main room and went to his room. He knew Robin would had not broken the station if he was not upset but he also knew better than to mess with Robin when his anger was caused by something related to Starfire. Raven observed BB when he got out of the room and felt pity for him. Robin was acting like a jerk, again.

-"You didn't have to break the thing, you know that?"-Raven asked

-"Don't get me started, rules are rules"-Robin answered

-"You could have punished him by not allowing him using it for a week or so. You did not have to break it the way you did"-Raven said

-"Since when did _you_ become the leader of this team?"-Robin asked

-"Since when did _you_ become such a jerk?"-Raven asked

-"Leave me alone. I am not in the mood to talk to anyone. I'm very busy"-Robin answered

-"She _doesn't_ want to be found"-Raven said

-"_He_ doesn't want to be found. She wants to be found, I know it"-Robin said

-"No, she doesn't"-Raven said

-"What do you know about her?"-Robin asked

-"More than you think"-Raven said

Robin stopped typing and glared at Raven. Raven was becoming a pest to Robin because she was the only one that had the guts to tell him how wrong he was and how stupid he was acting. Raven knew something else about Starfire and he knew she would not tell him even if he ordered her to. Why did Starfire not trust him enough to tell him the truth? The machine beeped and Robin finally got a signal of Starfire's location. A piece of paper slipped out from the machine with the coordinates of Starfire's location. Robin grabbed it and without looking at Raven, he made his way out of the main room. After the doors closed he made a personal note to himself to get a new communicator since his had been lost when fighting Slade. He had almost forgotten how important it was to stay in touch with the other Titans, even if they did not want to be in touch with him right now. He shook this thought from his mind and quickly began reading the coordinates that were printed on the paper. After he read the numbers, Robin made a frown and sighed in desperation.

-"These are the coordinates of the Tower"-Robin said

Robin decided to look around the Tower to find Starfire. Maybe she was hiding in some place in it since the Tower was huge and there were many places that not even he knew what they were. Robin walked to all the empty rooms, including Red X's former room and checked every single corner of them. He found nothing in all the rooms. He was hoping to find some clues at Red X's room but he had left nothing important inside.

Robin then decided to check the rooms that were occupied. He would begin with Raven's room. She had said that she knew more than he did and that was probably a clue that she knew where Starfire was. Robin walked to Raven's room and knocked on her door. For a moment there was no response and Robin knocked again. The door opened to reveal an annoyed Raven standing in front of him.

-"What?"-Raven asked

-"The communicator says that Starfire is in Titans Tower. I am checking every room and it's your turn to _cooperate_"-Robin answered

-"No one comes into my room but me"-Raven said

-"What are you hiding?"-Robin asked

-"Nothing"-Raven answered

-"Then why don't you let me go inside?"-Robin asked

-"Because this is _my_ room"-Raven answered

-"And I am giving you an order"-Robin said

-"And I won't follow it"-Raven said

Robin looked at Raven and realized that Raven is not the type of people that likes to lie. If she had someone hiding in her room she would definitely tell them…unless _Malchior_ came back.

-"Raven, are you hiding Starfire in there?"-Robin asked

-"No"-Raven answered

-"Are you sure? I need to talk to her"-Robin said

-"She's not here"-Raven said

-"Would you tell me is she comes by?"-Robin asked

-"She _won't_ be coming back"-Raven answered

Robin frowned and Raven crossed her arms in disagreement. He had nothing more to say.

-"Thank you, Raven"-Robin said

-"You're welcomed"-Raven said

Raven turned back and the door closed behind her. Robin heard when Raven began meditating and decided to leave her alone. The next room in the list was BB's. Robin repeated the procedure and began knocking on his door. Compared to Raven, BB answered the door immediately. BB's face seemed sad and questioning when he saw Robin standing at his door.

-"I need to inspect you room"-Robin said

BB looked at Robin and then back at his room. It was not a surprise to Robin to see the filthy condition of BB's room. The floor had empty boxes of food, dirty and clean clothes and some stains. The walls were decorated by video game posters and his bed was undone by who knows how many months. In the middle of the room Robin spotted an object that caught his attention. He tried to figure out what it was but he could not put the pieces together.

_-'Pieces!'-Robin thought_

It was then when Robin realized that BB was trying to repair his game console. Robin felt bad about poor BB. He had done nothing to him and yet, Robin had allowed his anger to take over him and harm his friends. He now saw why Starfire had told him that he could not handle the truth because he could not handle his emotions. How many times had he hurt her? Too many times to remember at the moment, Robin thought. Robin shifted his look from the game station to BB's face. He was not sure about having the right to check BB's room now.

-"So, can I check your room?"-Robin asked

BB clenched his fists, controlling his anger. He knew he had to control his anger in order for him to not turn into the beast he turned in before. Raven had tried to help him out and for the first time in weeks he saw that meditating did pay off…or maybe not.

-"You already thrashed my game, what else do you want?"-BB asked

Robin had no answer for that one; he did not even see it coming, at least not from BB.

-"I'm sorry Beast Boy"-Robin answered

-"Whatever, man"-BB said

BB mumbled something else that Robin could not understand and closed the door. His search was not going as expected. Robin tried to continue his search and saw that the next room belonged to Cyborg. He skipped that room and decided to check it with Cyborg's permission. He did not want to make anybody more upset than they already were. Robin continued his search and nothing good had come out of it. He had checked almost 90 of the Tower and he had found absolutely nothing. Maybe the coordinates were wrong. The only two places that were left to search were the garage and Starfire's room. He decided to re-check the coordinates and make sure he had not done anything wrong in his calculations. Maybe he had pressed the search button for another Titan and this was the reason why the coordinates of the Tower had appeared.

Robin re-checked the search engine and the same coordinates were given to him. His frustration was getting the best of him as he walked to the elevator and made his way to the garage. The elevator opened to reveal a very messy garage with tools and car parts all around. He could not stand messy places and these objects prevented him from moving around freely. Robin had not seen Cyborg working on the T-Car and began kicking anything that stood on his way. Cyborg cleared his throat and Robin stopped the kicking.

-"Kicking my spare parts won't bring her back, ya know?"-Cyborg said

-"Then what will?"-Robin asked

-"Time and patience"-Cyborg answered

Robin decided that there was nothing to look for there in the garage and sighed. Cyborg saw Robin's disappointment and hoped he could do something for his friend but he knew there was nothing he could do to make him feel better. Cyborg thought that he could at least try and walked to a locked box at the end of the garage.

-"Robin, I know you lost your communicator"-Cyborg said

-"Yes, can you build me a new one?"-Robin asked

-"Already did, here ya go"-Cyborg answered

Robin ran towards Cyborg and he handed Robin the brand new communicator. Robin grinned and put his communicator inside his utility belt.

-"Thanks"-Robin said

-"No big"-Cyborg said

-"I better go"-Robin said

-"I better get back to work"-Cyborg said

This said, Robin ran back to the elevator and made his way to the main room. There was no other place left to search but Starfire's room and for some reason, Robin was very afraid of going inside her room without her permission or without her being there. He realized it was the fear of remembering that it had _been_ her room and that she had _been_ there last night and that now she was not. It was the fear of not knowing when would she, if she ever did, come back to him.

The elevator's doors opened and revealed the quiet living room of Titans Tower. If this had been a normal day, Cyborg and BB would be playing video games, Raven would be next to them trying to mediate and argue with them and he and Starfire would be anywhere else but here. They would probably be at the roof or at the training room or downtown. He had not appreciated how much these moments meant to him until now, now that she was gone. Robin walked to the door and got out of the living room, making his way to Starfire's room. Once he got there he thought of knocking on the door but he quickly realized it would be useless. No one was there.

Robin used his override password and the door opened. He stood at the door and looked for the switch, which was right next to the door. He slowly turned the light on and the room was filled with brightness, an empty brightness that he disliked. Robin walked inside her room and as soon as he was a few inches away from the door's range, it closed shut and he was left inside Starfire's room alone by himself. Robin examined the room. It was impeccable, like if nobody had used it at all. The first thing that caught Robin's eye was to see the missing first aid kit, the one that belonged in the living room. The last time that Starfire had passed out he had looked for it in the main room and he found nothing, which was why he had to run to the restroom and grab the one in there.

Robin walked to the little nightstand where the first aid kit was and opened it. To his surprise the kit had been used several times and its inside was almost empty. The only objects left were a couple of bandages, a little bottle of alcohol and some suturing stitches. He could not imagine how often had this kit been used but he hoped that it was not used on Starfire but on Red X. Robin felt tempted to search Starfire's room and so he did. The first place he looked at was under the bed where he found nothing. He walked around the room and growled at the frustration of not finding any place where things could be hidden since Starfire's room was extremely clean. Robin sat on the side of the bed and looked at the drawers of the nightstand. He mentally slapped himself on the head for not looking inside them first and quickly jumped to the floor to examine the drawers.

Inside the first drawer he found a little brown box that had a ribbon all around it. He slowly untied the ribbon and carefully opened the box. Its contents surprised Robin and made him miss Starfire even more. Inside the box Robin found a stack of pictures of himself. Some of them showed him and Starfire together and some were parts of bigger pictures where, he thought, he had being with someone else but Starfire had gotten the best part of the picture. He looked at the pictures and put them back inside the box while he remembered how he had his own stack of Starfire's pictures inside his drawer.

The second drawer only had three items. The first one made Robin growl: it was Starfire's communicator.

_-'So this is why the signal comes from the Tower'-Robin thought_

All this time he had been looking for the signal of the communicator to find Starfire and Starfire did not even have the communicator with her. The second item he saw was a little black box that looked familiar to Robin. He grabbed it and when he opened he realized why it was so familiar to him. It was the little black box in which he had given Starfire the dolphin necklace and bracelet and for his misfortune, the jewelry was inside the box; she had not taken it with her either.

The last thing he saw was a plastic box that had a bunch of bottles inside. He opened the box and found that the bottles were empty bottles of pain-relief medicine. Robin opened one bottle after the other and they were all empty, all five of them. He felt a shiver went down his spine and regretted every single word of meanness that he had uttered to her. She, most than everyone else he knew, deserved nothing but kindness and respect from him. Robin's conscious was killing him.

_-'Star, what's happening to you?'-Robin thought_

Robin grabbed the plastic box with the empty bottles of medicine and decided to show them to the rest of the Titans. It was about time that he left his immatureness aside and began acting like the leader he was. Robin was about to leave the room when he remembered that he had not searched Starfire's closet. He left the box on the bed and made his way to the closet. He opened the door and saw nothing unusual. The closet was perfectly arranged, the clothes on its place and the drawers closed. Robin imagined that those drawers contained Starfire's underclothes and decided that it was not a good idea for him to search them. He would ask Raven to check them for him later on.

Robin closed the closet's door and when he turned back an idea came into his mind. He again mentally slapped himself on the head for not thinking about this before and grabbed the box from the bed on his way out of the room. Robin arrived to the main room and left the plastic box on the couch. His target was to activate the search engine again; he knew the perfect way to find Starfire's location.

After Red X had taken Starfire away the first time they met him, Robin had asked Cyborg to work on nano GPS technology for their outfits. If a Titan went missing and his communicator was not reachable, they would be able to pinpoint their location by their clothes. Robin could not help to grin to the idea of finding Starfire. Robin began looking for Starfire in the search engine, it was supposed to take only a few seconds but for Robin, these seconds felt like hours. Right about when the big screen would display Starfire's location the alarm went off.

The screen displayed an image of Dr. Light robbing the city bank downtown. It was not long until the rest of the Titans showed up at the living room to wait for orders from their leader. Robin's search for Starfire had to wait a little bit more than expected. He immediately assigned positions to leave the Tower. BB carried Cyborg, Raven flew and Robin used his R-Cycle to get to the scene of the crime. In moments, all four Titans arrived at the entrance of the bank. Robin slid his bike in order for it to stop and was immediately surrounded by a big shadow that came from the ground, from which Raven appeared. Both of them turned to see BB leave Cyborg on the ground and morph back into his human form. The Titans were surprised to see that this was not a small case of bank robbing but something of greater magnitude. In other times, the Titans would just go inside the bank, kick the bad guy's butt and leave. This time it was different. Dr Light was not by himself, he had hostages inside the bank. There were police cabs and officers surrounding the bank and plenty of bystanders to make the situation even worse. While Robin analyzed the situation, a police officer approached him.

-"What is the situation inside?"-Robin asked

-"There are 15 people inside; men, women and children"-The office answered

-"What is Dr Light asking for in exchange?"-Robin asked

-"He is asking for you"-The officer answered

Robin made a face and looked at the rest o the Titans who shrugged also in amusement.

-"How do you know he wants me?"-Robin asked

-"He used one of the hostage's cell phone and asked where were you. That is why we called you. We thought this was a smaller disturbance and that we didn't need to bother you but we were wrong"-The officer answered

-"Is there anything else I should know before I go in?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, he wants you to go inside without anybody else or any of your weapons"-The officer answered

Robin frowned and turned to see the bank. He did not like the way things sounded.

-"Thanks, we'll take it from here, just cover our backs"-Robin said

-"Done"-The officer said

The policeman ran back to the other officers and asked them to keep an eye on the Titans. They immediately got into position behind the open doors of their cabs and became ready to fire if necessary. The Titans surrounded Robin to hear him out.

-"Dude, are you seriously thinking of going inside by yourself?"-BB asked

-"This has the word setup written all over it"-Raven said

-"When can't let ya go inside without protection"-Cyborg said

-"Starfire isn't here. She can't get mad at you for not protecting me at all times"-Robin said

-"There is no way we are leaving you alone with that psycho"-BB said

-"But you can't go with me, I'll be ok"-Robin said

-"Man, I think maybe Raven should go with you. If she uses the shadows to get there he will not see her"-Cyborg said

-"That's a good idea. Wait until I am inside"-Robin said

-"Are you really gonna leave your stuff here?"-BB asked

-"I will leave my utility belt if that's what you are asking"-Robin answered

-"Got it"-BB said

Robin reluctantly removed his utility belt and gave it to Cyborg. Raven flew to the side of the bank to await BB's signal that it was safe to go inside. Robin told the officer to tell Dr Light that he was on his way so he could open the door. The officer did as told and Robin began walking towards the door. Robin stood at the doorway and it slowly opened. Robin gave a last look at the people outside and walked inside the building. The first thing Robin saw was the hostages who were on the floor, scared to death. He walked a little bit more towards the people and saw the relief in their eyes when they saw him.

-"Everything will be alright. I'll get you out of here"-Robin said

-"I would not count on that"-Dr Light said

Robin turned to see Dr Light standing on the counter, arms crossed and showing off a new uniform. He had changed his all-black spandex uniform for an all-white spandex outfit.

-"What do you want with me?"-Robin asked

-"You know how much _your head_ is worth?"-Dr Light answered

-"What are you talking about?"-Robin asked

-"Haven't you had a lot of work lately? Every villain in Jump City is after you"-Dr Light answered

-"Who put a price on my head?"-Robin asked

-"Who else but Slade"-Dr Light answered

Robin could feel his anger starting to build up. What was Slade's plan? He had no idea and things were just getting more confusing by the minute. Outside the building BB gave the signal to Raven to go inside the bank. Raven did as told and she walked towards the wall to go right though it but she was shocked. The building was protected by an invisible force field of pure electricity. Raven was mildly electrocuted and sent flying backwards to the middle of the street. Cyborg and BB ran towards her to make sure she was ok.

-"Raven, wake up!"-BB said

-"Let me check her vitals, man"-Cyborg said

Cyborg checked Raven for any severe damage but he found none. Raven opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

-"Are you alright?"-BB asked

-"At least I didn't hit any walls this time"-Raven answered

-"She will be alright"-Cyborg said

-"Now how do we get in? We can't touch the walls"-BB said

-"Let me try my blaster"-Cyborg said

-"No"-Raven said

-"Why not?"-Cyborg asked

-"You may worsen the force field. Your cannon might unstable it and make it explode. It could take out the whole building and the people inside"-Raven answered

-"Good point"-Cyborg said

-"Then what do we do? We have to help Robin. He has no way of defending himself"-BB said

-"Is this the same Robin we are talking about? He can take care of himself"-Raven said

-"He can, but with those people inside the tables are turned against him"-Cyborg said

-"We may not be able to touch the walls but we might be able to touch the floor"-Raven said

-"Hello Raven, the only way to touch the floor is to get inside and we can't"-BB said

-"Unless Raven uses her powers to go _underneath_ the building"-Cyborg said

-"Oh! Yeah, that would work too"-BB said

Cyborg told the policemen what they wanted to do and asked them to be on the watch for anything unusual. BB carried Raven to the back of the building and Cyborg followed them. They did not want Dr Light to notice their entrance, so they decided to sneak in by the back "door". Cyborg asked Raven to get them all inside the building as they did not know what the situation was; they did not want to take any risks, Robin's life was on the line. Raven stood up in between Cyborg and BB and concentrated in getting all of them inside. She closed her eyes and a big shadow began surrounding them until the only thing they could see was the darkness that was all around them. They all closed their eyes and before they knew it, Raven had teletransported them to the back part of the counter.

Cyborg whispered to Raven and BB to stay quiet and he began using his laser view to see right through the counter. He was able to see the hostages still on the floor. He also saw Dr Light and Robin fighting against each other.

-"We need to get this people out of here"-Cyborg said

-"How do we do that?"-BB asked

-"Beast Boy, morph into a little, non-scary animal and tell the people that we will get them out of there"-Raven answered

-"Are you going to use your powers to get them out?"-Cyborg asked

-"Yes, as long as Robin distracts him we will be alright"-Raven answered

BB and Cyborg nodded and BB morphed into a rat. He ran across the room and reached a man that was on the other side of the counter, away from where Robin and Dr Light were fighting. BB lured the man away from view and when they were hiding he resumed human form only to explain their plan to him. BB asked the man to tell the other hostages what was going to happen and to give them a signal when everyone knew the plan so they could put it to practice. The man thanked BB and he morphed back into a rat to go back to the counter and tell the rest of the Titans what had happened. The Titans just needed the people to give them the signal so they could save them and begin protecting Robin.

The man began telling the person next to him what was going to happen and this person told the other and the other and so on. Meanwhile, Dr Light and Robin were having a pretty tough battle against each other. Dr Light was eager to get his reward for bringing the Boy Wonder to Slade.

-"It is not so easy without your weapons, is it?"-Dr Light asked

-"I don't need any weapons to defeat you"-Robin answered

-"Oh, but I think you do to defeat my partner"-Dr Light said

-"What?"-Robin said

The door of the vault exploded, sending many broken parts in all directions. Robin wondered who could have joined Dr Light in his idea of killing him and could only wait for the smoke to clear up. Raven used this distraction to hurry up and get the last five people out of the bank while Cyborg and BB prepared to counterattack Dr Light and the new enemy. They just hoped it was not Slade himself. The smoke finally cleared and Robin was face to face with an old strong enemy. Robin wished he had brought his utility belt with him.

-"We meet again"-Atlas said

-"Unfortunately for you, this will be the last time"-Robin said

-"I wouldn't be so sure about it"-Dr Light said

Atlas walked towards Robin so that Robin was in between Dr Light and him. Robin glared at them both and prepared for a serious fight alone, or so he thought. Robin realized that the hostages were all gone; he could now fight without the worry of innocent people getting hurt.

_-'Where are they?'-Robin thought_

-"Cat ate your tongue?"-Dr Light asked

-"No, how about yours?"-Robin answered

-"What do plan to do? No one can help you know"-Atlas said

-"That's what you think"-BB said

Atlas and Dr Light turned to see BB standing on the counter and growled.

-"That's impossible! I have a shield surrounding the building! How did you get in?"-Dr Light asked

-"Same way as I got in"-Cyborg answered

Both enemies turned to the opposite side were BB was and saw Cyborg getting his cannon ready to attack either one of them.

-"You! How did you get in?"-Atlas asked

-"The same way your hostages got out"-Raven answered

Again, both enemies turned and saw Raven coming from the floor in front of Robin. As soon as Raven was back into human form she turned to face Dr Light.

-"So, didn't you get enough of the dark last time?"-Raven asked

-"Didn't you get enough of the light?"-Dr Light asked

After saying this Raven and Dr Light began fighting each other. Raven tried to cover Dr Light with her shadows and Dr Light evaded them trying to shock Raven with his bolts of lightning. Meanwhile, Cyborg shot his laser against Atlas that only made him stumble a little but he quickly stroked back at him. BB jumped to where Robin was and got him out of the fight. BB handed Robin his utility belt and Robin immediately put it on.

-"Thank you, Beast Boy"-Robin said

-"Nah! It was nothing"-BB said

-"So we are the only ones left inside this building?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, everybody else is out and safe"-BB answered

-"Good"-Robin said

Robin and BB ran back to the fight scene and saw Raven winning the fight against Dr Light; however, Cyborg was not having the same luck. Robin decided to help Cyborg defeat Atlas since he was a stronger enemy and Raven was capable of stopping Dr Light all by herself. Robin threw a couple of birdarangs to Atlas to get his attention and he did. Cyborg was relieved to see that he was not alone and that for a long time the Titans were acting like a true team. If only they could have Starfire by their side as before, but this was not going to happen and they knew it.

-"Cyborg, use Dr Light energy provider to strengthen your cannon and blast this thin can away"-Robin said

-"I'm on it!"-Cyborg said

Cyborg ran to Dr Light source but was stopped by Dr Light himself.

-"I wouldn't do that if I were you"-Dr Light said

-"I ain't you"-Cyborg said

Cyborg plugged the source to his system and he quickly drained the energy that maintained the field active, along with the light inside the bank.

-"Cyborg let it go!"-Robin yelled

With darkness surrounding all of them, the Titans could only imagine what was happening by the sounds they could hear. Robin heard BB ask for help but he could not locate him.

-"Cyborg, let the source go!"-Robin yelled desperately

Robin saw Cyborg's cannon light up the place a little and for a short instant.

-"Where are you?"-Robin asked

-"Robin, get away from here!"-Raven yelled

Robin's desperation rose for not being able to see what was happening. Where was he supposed to run to? And from whom? Suddenly, Robin felt someone or something grabbing his feet and pulling him down to the floor. A loud thump was heard when Robin smashed his back to the floor. He tried to free himself but whatever was holding him pulled harder and faster until it stopped. Robin felt being tightly grabbed by a metal object.

_-'Atlas!'-Robin thought_

For a split moment there was no sounds at all, the only thing that could be heard was the rapid breathing of what he hoped were the Titans. He then heard two loud laughs. These laughs belonged to Atlas and Dr Light that had the Titans under their mercy. Dr Light had tied the Titans up with shocking cables and it was only a matter of seconds until he decided to use these cables with them.

-"You wanted some energy didn't you?"-Dr Light asked

-"How about if you give them some?"-Atlas asked

Dr Light began shocking the Titans and they began yelling. Outside the building people could only see the sparks coming from the inside and then the screams of the superhero teens trapped inside.

-"Someone needs to do something!"-One of the bystanders yelled

-"Sir, what do we do?"-A policeman asked

-"I don't know"-The other answered

More sparks and yelling were heard coming from the bank. Inside the building the Titans tried to free themselves from the cables but the slightest movement activated the cables and more shocking would come.

-"Do you think they had enough?"-Dr Light asked

-"A few more shocks won't kill them"-Atlas answered

Dr Light increased the voltage in the machine and prepared himself to shock the Titans with a much greater amount of energy when a sudden green bolt lightened the place. The bolt was followed by a red X that cut the Titans free from the cables. The place was still dark and Atlas and Dr Light could not see what was really going on. Before the Titans knew it, they were lifted from the floor and tossed to the back side of the counter.

-"Now it's our turn"-Red X said

-"You shall no longer hurt my friends"-Starfire said

-"Starfire"-Robin whispered

The Titans were trying to regain full consciousness but this task proved to be hard after the several shocks they had received. They would need to have a check up before they could go back home and relax, if they ever got out of this one. Starfire's bolts and Red X's lasers kept illuminating the place for split seconds. It was not until Atlas fired his cannon and hit Dr Light source that some light came back to the room. The machine was set on fire.

-"We need to get out of here. The machine is going to blow"-Dr Light said

-"You aren't going anywhere"-Red X said

Red X began fighting against Dr Light while Starfire blasted and punched Atlas. BB stood up and rested his arm on the counter to maintain balance. He saw Starfire and Red X fighting. He was expecting to see a super fight between them since they were the strongest people he knew but he saw something entirely different. It was true that they were fighting quite well; however, both of the looked slower than usual, especially Starfire. Her starbolts began weakening by the second. Her eyes had stopped glaring its usual bright green and she was breathing hard.

-"Robin, we need to get out of here"-BB said

Cyborg stood up and saw the same thing that BB had seen and began to feel worried. The fire at the machine was expanding rapidly and the smoke alarms would not go off. Cyborg knew this was not going to end up so well, but it would definitely end up pretty soon.

-"Robin, Red X and Starfire can't keep fighting anymore"-Cyborg said

Robin stood up and that moment the first explosion was heard. The explosion made Atlas, Dr Light, Red X and Starfire fly backwards to the counter. Atlas fell on his back and his leg came off. Dr Light's outfit had caught some of the flame and he was now rolling on the floor to stop himself from burning to death. Red X had caught Starfire before they hit the floor and were a few feet away from where the Titans were.

Robin looked at Red X and saw what seemed to him as Blackfire on his lap.

_-'What the hell is Blackfire doing here?'-Robin thought_

Robin took a closer look and saw the long red-hair and the green eyes. His eyes had fooled him. This was not Blackfire but Starfire in Blackfire's clothes.

_-'There goes my idea of tracking her clothes'-Robin thought_

Robin slowly stood up and was brought down by a second explosion. This time the explosion was bigger and made the windows break and the glass ceiling to fall. Robin used his cape to protect himself and Raven used hers to protect herself and BB. Cyborg needed only to cover his head and Red X covered Starfire.

-"The next explosion is gonna blow the place!"-Cyborg said

-"Raven, get us out of here!"-BB yelled

-"No, I have to talk to Starfire"-Robin said

-"There's no time, man. We gotta go now!"-Cyborg said

-"Not without her!"-Robin said

-"She'll be ok. Red X will take her away from here"-BB said

-"That's what I don't want to happen"-Robin said

Starfire had regained half consciousness and saw Robin tried to reach her. She shot a small starbolt to keep him away because she could not move. Her whole body soared and she could hardly breathe.

-"Red X, is happening again"-Starfire said in between breaths

-"Hang on!"-Red X said

-"No, stop!"-Robin said

-"Raven pulled Robin's leg and before he could do something about it Raven had used her powers to get BB, Cyborg, Robin and herself out of the bank.

-"We must escape"-Dr Light said

-"You know Slade is going to kill us, like he killed Mumbo"-Atlas said

-"I don't want to die"-Dr Light said

-"Too late for that"-Red X said

Starfire rested herself on Red X shoulder for support. Red X threw X's to both Atlas and Dr Light and strapped them to the floor. He then looked at Starfire who understood his eyes and knew what to do. The machine needed a little bit of help to finally blow up. Starfire used the last of her strength to shoot a starbolt big enough to spark the machine and made the building blow into pieces.

Outside the building, bystanders, policemen and the Titans observed as the bank blew and its flames got sucked back into the origin of the fire. People were glad it was over and no innocent lives were taken. The policemen began asking the people to leave the scene and the ambulance and fire department arrived. The ambulance ran to aid the Titans that were on the ground, tired of what they had just escaped from.

The fire department began to calm down the small fires that were still on the once standing bank. Cyborg was the first one to be left free since he had no major injuries. Cyborg ran back to the bank and looked for signs of the people that were left inside the building. He was not able to find Starfire or Red X on top of the debris but he was able to see the remaining of Atlas. Later all of them would find out that Dr Light did not make it out alive either.

Back at the ambulance the rest of the Titans had been cured and they were now listening to what Cyborg had seen from the officers. The once hostages thanked the Titans and a cab offered to take them to their Tower; an offer that the Titans refused. The Titans began walking back to their Tower thinking about how close they had been to death and wondering if their former teammates had made it out alive from the fire.

-"Why was she wearing Blackfire's outfit?"-BB asked

-"That is not Blackfire's outfit. Starfire's usual uniform is worn by the warriors. Blackfire's is worn by royalty"-Raven answered

-"How would you know this information?"-Robin asked

-"Starfire told me a long time ago"-Raven answered

-"She is getting worse, isn't she?"-BB asked

-"I'm afraid she is"-Cyborg said

-"What is wrong with her?"-Robin asked

-"Maybe she's…pregnant?"-BB said

Robin stopped walking and glared at BB. He then jumped over BB and threw him to the floor.

-"_Don't_ say that"-Robin said

Raven used her powers to move Robin away from BB and threw him to the floor.

"Hey! Dude! Chill out! I was kidding….besides; it's not like if Starfire is so naïve that it's easy to persuade her and….Oops! Oh! Mmhhh….shutting up now"-BB said

-"Best idea ever"-Raven said

The Titans continued their way to their home and when they arrived, each one of them left to their rooms immediately. The Titans had many things to think about, especially Robin. It was now evident to him that she, in fact, did not want to be tracked at all. She had left her communicator at her room and had changed outfits. At least he knew she was ok and he hoped she had escaped the fire. He had not seen her escape but deep inside he knew that Starfire would not give up so easily and neither would him.

Robin went to Starfire's room and opened the door. He got the plastic box that he had taken from her room a couple of hours ago and put it back where it was. He took a last look at her room and sighed. This was the last time this room would be opened. Robin walked out of the room and used a special code to lock the room. Not even Starfire would be able to open it now. Robin rested his back on the closed door and stared at the floor.

-"It will be kept as you left it, waiting for you to come back"-Robin whispered

With this Robin began walking to his room, he needed a shower and to rest for the remaining of the night. Tomorrow would be a new day at Titans Tower.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**AN: **Hope you liked this chapter. I know it gets creepy sometimes but I tried to keep it PG-13. I am already working on the next chapter and you will not have to wait a month for it to come out since I'm on vacation! Take care and enjoy the holidays!


	6. Thoughts

**SUMMARY OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **Robin reads the letter that Starfire left for him and he is determined that Red X is manipulating her to not be found, so he looks for her after all. Robin looks for Starfire around the Tower only to find that she was left her communicator and the gift he gave her for her birthday. Robin finds the missing fist aid kit almost empty indicating that Starfire is very ill. The Titans are called to stop Dr Light from blowing a bank but Dr Light's plans are far more evil than that. He has hostages inside the bank and threatens the police to kill each one of them unless Robin gives himself up. Robin goes inside the building while the Titans look for ways to help their leader, eventually getting the hostages to safety. Dr Light is accompanied by Atlas and they torture the Titans with electric shocks until Starfire and Red X appear to save them. Starfire is now wearing Blackfire's clothes. Raven gets the Titans out of the bank before it blows and Starfire and Red X make sure that Atlas and Dr Light are inside the bank. Robin does not know if they made it out alive but hopes she is still alive. Robin locks Starfire room up as a sign of letting his jealousy aside and his renew determination to stop Slade to save her.

**No, I don't own the Titans**

**EDITED FOR SOME GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUTATION MISTAKES. Story remains the same**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 6**

Thoughts

The screen at Titans Tower displayed the countdown to New Year, live from New York. It had been two weeks since the bank incident and, mysteriously, the crime rate had decreased. BB said it was the Christmas spirit but Robin knew it was the calm before the storm. The Titans had gathered around in the main room, surrounded by pizza, tofu, lasagna, soft drinks and a lonely cup of herbal tea. BB and Cyborg screamed as the countdown began at 10 and made its way to 1. Raven was surprised that BB could count backwards.

Midnight had struck Jump City and the New Year had arrived. Raven was not the one to display any emotion but she had to admit she was glad to begin a new year surrounded by the only people that cared for her and for whom she cared. BB and Cyborg began singing the New Year song and swung around at the song's melody, pulling Raven in between them while BB adorned Raven's head with a party hat. Robin was also glad that the nasty year had finally ended but he was also sad that a new one had begun. Even though he was surrounded by his friends he still felt alone. This was the first Christmas, and New Year's Eve he had spent without Starfire's company since they met.

_-'I miss you'-Robin thought_

Robin watched as BB and Cyborg danced around Raven. BB moved Raven's arms up and down while Cyborg put his hands on her shoulders and moved her from side to side, trying to simulate a dancing Raven.

_-'What would I do without them?'-Raven thought_

Robin smiled at the scene and then turned his gaze to his side. There was nobody there. Starfire would have been next to him, with her party hat on, giggling and pulling Robin's arms to dance with her. He would smile at her and stand up to dance with her. She would make him twirl around so fast that he would become dizzy and ask her to stop and after she did, she would hug him hard and for a long time, telling him how happy she was of having such 'wonderful friends'. He would hug her back and stay like this with her until BB would yell 'group hug' and the rest of the Titans would join them in the same hug. That was how New Year with his family, the Titans, should be.

On the other side of the city, people had gathered at the park to see the fireworks for New Year Celebration. Families and couples sat on the grass, or on top of their cars or on benches and admired the view. Lost in the crowd was a new couple, one that had not come to the park every year like the rest of the visitors. She was wearing all-black clothes; black boots, black pants, black turtle-neck with a black coat on. He was wearing almost all-black; black shoes, black pants, a black shirt, a black jacket and a black and white mask on his face. People thought it was Robin, but Starfire knew he was not Robin but Red X.

Starfire remembered the first time had seen fireworks; it had been with Robin at the amusement park, while they rode the Ferris wheel. Now, she was sitting on the grass, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Red X was also sitting on the grass, next to her. One of his legs was bent and the other was stretched, his arms supported his weight behind him. Starfire wondered what her friends were doing at that exact moment at the Tower.

The countdown had ended so she imagined that they were dancing around the main room. BB and Cyborg would be forcing Raven to dance and Robin…she did not know what he would be doing right now. Robin was not the type of person that would be the spirit of the party, so she would be the one to get him in the spirit of the occasion.

_-'I miss you, Robin'-Starfire thought_

Red X looked at Starfire from the corner of his eye and saw Starfire's sad face. He knew she was thinking about her friends, about Robin. He turned to see her and raised his arm to caress her cheek with the back oh his hand. Starfire was so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised by Red X's touch.

-"What's going on, Star?"-Red X asked

-"I was thinking about how things have changed in such a short period of time"-Starfire answered

Red X held Starfire's hand with his other hand and looked at her straight into her eyes.

-"I know you miss him, but it will all be over soon…very soon"-Red X said

Starfire closed her eyes to fight the tears back. She missed Robin and felt sad for Red X's fate as well.

-"I try not to think about it"-Starfire said

Starfire opened her eyes and realized that the fireworks were over and that people had begun to leave the park; it was time to go home.

-"I believe the festivities are over. Shall we go back home?"-Starfire asked

The word "home" echoed in Starfire's mind. "Home" for her meant Titans Tower; however, "home" now meant Slade's old lair. Red X had lived there all this time they thought he was dead, so it was not messy at all. The night Starfire had decided to leave Titans Tower, Red X had asked her to wait in her room while he went to his home and cleaned the place. He did not want to take Starfire to a filthy place. She deserved the best and he would give her the best. He spent three hours cleaning the place, preparing Starfire her own room and buying groceries.

Starfire used this time to write the letters that she later gave to the Titans and to Robin. Red X was a person full of life; and he devoted his life to her. He had so much to do, so much to live for and so much to give. However, his decision had been made and there was no power on earth to make him change his mind. Not even Starfire's pleads. Red X had been calling her name but she had lost herself in her thoughts again.

-"I apologize. What were you saying?"-Starfire asked

-"You seem lost today. Didn't we agree to forget about our problems for today?"-Red X asked

-"Indeed, yet there is something that troubles me"-Starfire answered

-"Hit me"-Red X said

-"You want me to hit you? Why would I want to harm you?"-Starfire asked

-"No, Star, I meant to ask you to tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me"-Red X answered

-"I see"-Starfire said

Starfire sighed and faced Red X. She wished they would be alone so he would take his mask off and she could see the truth in his eyes.

-"Why would you sacrifice yourself for Robin?"-Starfire asked

Red X was not expecting this question but he did not need to think about the answer. He knew his reasons quite well.

-"It's for you and only you"-Red X answered

Starfire hugged him, wishing things could be different but they were not. She could only hope for a miracle to happen that would save his life. Red X hugged Starfire back with the same intensity she was hugging him. Then of all was getting close. Red X caressed Starfire's hair and took the opportunity to whisper in her ear.

-"You know what I always wanted to do and never got the chance?"-Red X asked

-"What would this be?"-Starfire asked

-"I always wanted to ask you out on a date"-Red X answered

-"Perhaps we should 'go out' one of these days"-Starfire said

-"How about now?"-Red X asked

Red X broke the hug only to see Starfire's face. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Did she really want to go out on a date with him? Actually, she did. Red X stood up and offered Starfire a hand to help her stand up as well. She accepted it and stood up.

-"Where do you wish to go?"-Starfire asked

-"Wherever as long as you go with me"-Red X answered

Red X looked around to make sure no one was staring at them and began flying, pulling Starfire's arm with both of his. Starfire began flying too and left with Red X to what would be their first, and maybe their only, date.

Robin decided to leave for his room but when he passed next to Starfire's room he felt even worse than he had felt at the main room. He did not stop at his room and went straight to the roof. He needed time and loneliness to think. Robin was not using his usual uniform. He was wearing black pants with a white turtle neck. The night was kind of cold but he did not care about the wind. Maybe the cold weather would shiver his worries out of him.

Robin thought he was alone and for a while he was. Raven had seen him leave the main room and knew why he was leaving and where he was heading to. He needed some company, even though he thought he did not. Raven opened the door and watched Robin. He was looking at the nothingness with both hands inside his pockets. Robin noticed she was there.

-"You know, every year today, Starfire and I would come here while you guys were arguing downstairs and we will talk for a long time"-Robin said

-"Robin, I'm sorry for making this situation even harder for you with my sarcastic comments"-Raven said

-"We would talk of what we learned during the year and what we wanted to do in the beginning year"-Robin said

-"You guys were so close to each other and I never realized how much you were hurting inside with her leave that I thought you didn't care about the rest of us"-Raven said

-"Did you ever tell her that I was joking that time I told her how I felt?"-Robin asked

-"No, I knew it wasn't true"-Raven answered

-"I wish she were here"-Robin said

-"She is, in your mind, your heart and your soul"-Raven said

-"I will find her Raven, and when I do, I'm not letting her go"-Robin said

-"I better go downstairs and keep BB and Cyborg out of your presence while you are up here"-Raven said

-"Thanks, I would appreciate that"-Robin said

-"No problem"-Raven said

Raven left the roof and headed downstairs. It was obvious to her that Robin would not stand this situation for long. With the knowledge she had she could only hope that Starfire and Red X would do what they had to do sometime soon or Robin would go crazy in desperation. She could only wait and see. She went inside the main room and BB and Cyborg were already playing video games.

-"Raven, Wanna play the first video game of the year with us?"-BB asked

-"No, thanks"-Raven answered

-"Come on, Raven! Are you afraid?"-Cyborg asked

Raven's eyes glowed and she glared at BB and Cyborg.

-"Do _you_ want to feel afraid?"-Raven asked

-"No"-BB and Cyborg answered

_-'Always works'-Raven thought_

Raven closed her eyes and began meditating. This was going to be a long night. Robin walked to the edge of the roof and sat on it, just like Starfire did when she was feeling sad. Robin was the one to comfort her all those sad times and she would comfort him at all times but who would comfort him now? There was no one he wanted to comfort him but her. Maybe Raven was right, maybe Starfire would hear him out wherever she was. Maybe this was the best that Robin could do now.

-"Star, now it's my turn to miss you"-Robin said

_-'What am I doing? This is ridiculous'-Robin thought_

Robin was about to leave the roof but decided that he had nowhere to go.

-"I thought we were friends, Star. Why didn't you trust me? Was it easier for you to leave with him than to explain the situation to me? Maybe I didn't do what I was supposed to. Maybe I did screw things up. You know how I am; you know the way I am. I sometimes overreact and I know it is bad but I can't help it sometimes; especially when it's about you. Now that you are gone I can see all the bad things I did and the bad friend I was to you. I guess I'm not as patient as you are, I wish I were. No matter what I said or what I did, you never gave up on me, and I did. I miss you so much. But I would not give up; I will find you even if it takes forever. I will not let you down and I would not abandon you now when you need me the most. I won't let you fall, Star, I just won't"-Robin said

Robin sighed and felt the wind getting colder. It was time to go back to the Tower. Robin stood up and gave a last look at the water.

_-'I have to go now, Star. I'll be back, soon'-Robin thought_

Robin turned back and left the roof. He went to his room and locked the door. He was tired of everything, he was tired of himself. Tomorrow he will do something about Starfire. Tomorrow he will do something else than feel sorry for himself. Tomorrow he will prepare to face Slade and bring Starfire back to his life again. Tonight, dreaming about Starfire would have to do. Robin closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. The rest of the Titans were as tired as he was and fell asleep soon after their leader did; Titans Tower was quiet and in peace.

Starfire and Red X arrived at the pizza parlor. Red X did not think the place would be open, given that it was 3 in the morning; however, the pizza parlor was open. Red X opened the door and allowed Starfire to go in first. She grinned and went inside the pizzeria. The night was getting colder and they were both hungry. The pizzeria provided the two most needed things for now: a warm place to go in and hot food to eat. They sat on one of the booths, a window to their left. The waitress arrived at Red X and Starfire's table. She gave them the menus and asked them what kind of drink they would like. Starfire and Red X answered and the waitress quickly left to get the drinks for them.

-"Red X, remember my birthday when you portrayed yourself as a waiter at the restaurant of breakfast?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, it was fun to make Robin jealous"-Red X answered

Starfire could not help to smile at the memory of having Robin being jealous about her.

-"Yes it was. However, I wonder how did you know my friends had decided to take me to that place"-Starfire said

-"I kept a close watch on you after I 'died'"-Red X said

-"Why did we never see you before?"-Starfire asked

-"Because I didn't want to be seen"-Red X answered

-"Where you waiting for a special moment to appear?"-Starfire asked

-"Not really. I didn't even think about showing myself to you, to _any_ of you. I had settled for seeing you from far away and take care of you from wherever I was"-Red X answered

The waitress went back to the table and left the tea and soda that the couple had asked for. They then ordered a large pizza with pepperoni, meat and ham and the waitress again left to get their order. Starfire took a sip of her tea and then spoke.

-"I knew you had not died that day"-Starfire said

Red X looked at her while he grabbed his soda and drank a big amount of its contents. The revelation was a big surprise for Red X.

-"Really? How did you know? Was it my super strength?"-Red X asked

Red X took another sip of his drink. Starfire played with her straw.

-"Actually it was my non existent super strength in the last attack"-Starfire answered

Red X could not help to spit his soda to the side where the window was. Starfire grabbed a napkin and gave it to Red X. He accepted the napkin and began cleaning himself, Starfire giggled.

_-'Is she kidding? That last attack did hurt me, a lot'-Red X thought_

Starfire tilted her head and waited for Red X's response. He looked surprised.

-"Are you saying that you didn't attack me with everything you've got?"-Red X asked

-"No. I knew that by what you had _'told'_ me those last seconds before I attacked you, you did not mean any real harm. You were just a good boy with a bad parent"-Starfire answered

-"Then how did you know I was going to fake my own death?"-Red X asked

-"I am able to read between the lines. There is much you still do not know about me"-Starfire answered

-"I wish I had the _opportunity_ to know you more"-Red X said

Starfire lowered her gaze. She hated when he talked about his fate like that.

-"Sorry, I won't say that again. Anyway, I don't think I need to get to know you more. I like what I see and I like what I know about you. Nothing else you can say or do will make me change my mind about how I feel about you"-Red X said

Starfire faked a smile, his words of not being together still echoed in her head. The pizza arrived at their table and they began eating. The next hour, Starfire and Red X spent it talking about whom could eat more pizza and the different ways they could eat their pizza. This was the last time that Starfire and Red X would have peace. This was the last time they would have time to enjoy life and themselves. There was nothing bad going on in their lives or in Jump City. No crimes had been reported, and Slade had not made any appearance. This did not mean that his plan had been cancelled or that he had stopped playing with his lives because he had not.

Both Starfire and Red X had learned to bear with the pain and hide it from one another. Starfire did not want Red X to see her suffer and Red X did not want Starfire to see him suffer. They had become so close to each other in so little time. Starfire felt that he had known him for such a long time and in a way she had. Regardless of what Red X said, he was very similar to Robin. They thought alike, acted alike and talked alike; they even had the same feelings for her. The only main difference was that Robin was not able to express his feelings and Red X was able to express them all.

However, regardless of how similar they were, her heart belonged to Robin and nothing that Red X would do will change her mind. Even though she liked the details that Red X had with her, which were many wonderful details, she preferred Robin's shyness. He did not show his emotions on a daily basis but when he did, that day was the best day that Starfire could ask for.

While the Titans slept and Starfire and Red X ate, on distant place, far away from the city, the Titan's biggest enemy prepared for his revenge. The time for the final showdown was arriving. As his old lair, Slade had chosen a dark place. This time his lair was underground. He had built a six story basement at the deepest part of the forest that was near the volcano where Terra had been turned into stone. Slade had been preparing for his revenge for a long time now, a little bit more than a year. He had taken care of every single detail regarding his plans. Every move he took, every word he spoke had been planned to serve his only purpose: destroy the Titans.

He did not care if he could not take over the city, he could not care less of someone else did. Slade was full of hate and his solely goal in life was to bring death to those who made his life miserable. Robin's clone, Red X, had been a very good idea and proved to be an excellent weapon. He could sneak in Titans Tower better than any of his henchmen could and after a while, he did not have to sneak in; he could go inside the Tower using the main door.

He got involved in the Titans' lives. He talked to them, he sometimes ate with them, and he fooled them. Slade did not ever think that his plans would prove to be so successful. He had the Titans' life in his hands and he could end them whenever he pleased. Then it happened. Slade had carefully designed Red X to have the best qualities of Robin: strength, stamina, decisiveness, loyalty and seriousness. Red X was the perfect machine. Little did Slade thought about Robin's feelings for the little Tamaran girl that lived with him.

Slade did not know many things about the Titans until Terra worked for him as a spy. It was until then that he realized the close bonding that the Titans had. After Terra's betrayal he had sworn to get back at the Titans where they would hurt the most: the trust between them. He had examined every single detail to find the weakest link among them; the object without which the Titans' bonding would break. After a very long time he created Red X. His purpose was to infiltrate inside the Titans, portrayed as Robin to destroy them from the inside out. The only difference between Terra and Red X was that Red X would not be a new member of the team, but a new version of the leader of the Titans.

Red X weakened Raven, befriended Cyborg and BB and manipulated Starfire. Slade just needed to get rid of Robin and force him to see how Red X destroyed his friends one by one. Plans did not turn to be as Slade wanted and he realized that when his hidden cameras and henchmen discovered that Red X had a great weakness; a weakness that had not been planned to exist. The same weakness that the fearless leader of the Titans had: his love for Starfire.

Slade first thought that this was a strategy to break the Tamaran's stride. He later realized that Red X planned to take Starfire with him when he recommended Slade to turn the Titans into the evil side. This was just a cover up to justify Red X's idea of keeping Starfire for himself. It was then when Slade decided that his plan was ruined, yet he did not allow Red X to acknowledge that Slade had figured Red X's plan quite well a long time ago. Even thought Red X and Slade were similar, especially for having the same blood, Slade had something that Red X did not have: experience.

On the outside, Slade seemed to keep his plans with no changes at all but deep inside, his plans had changed a lot. He had a new enemy; the very person he had created months ago was now in the verge of betraying not only the Titans but his creator as well. Red X was so emotionally unstable that any little threat could spark the fire that he had inside and make him blow. Slade found out what Red X could do when he burned Titans Tower. He also found out that Red X would do anything for Starfire when he saved her from the Tower's fate and brought her to Slade's old lair.

He had not asked for permission, he had not told Slade anything. He just did what he wanted to do and went back to Slade's lair with company. Slade realized that he needed to act quickly and prepare for what Red X had planned. He cloned himself. He knew that Red X would find out what he was planning and if he did not, Slade would make sure that Red X came back at the exact moment that Slade was about to kill Starfire, as all this was part of his plan.

The conversation Red X and Slade had when Red X came back from the fallen Tower with Starfire in his arms was destined to be the last spark to make Red X betray Slade. Slade knew that there was no way that he was getting his weapon back now that Starfire had control over him. His last resort was to wait and plan a revenge that would either end or mark the lives of the Titans forever. The conversation's purpose was achieved when Red X came back and ended Slade's life for trying to end Starfire's. Slade knew that Starfire was the trigger that would make Red X do what he never thought he would do: kill someone. The best part was that if Red X was Robin's clone, then Robin would do the same. Just exactly what Slade needed from Robin.

Now Slade sat on his chair, staring at his incompetent allies. Neither of them had wanted to join Slade but he had _ways_ to make them change their mind. They joined Slade for fear of what he could do and then they stayed for what he did to Mumbo. It was no accident that Mumbo had had a heart attack. He had failed Slade and the only pay he could offer to Slade was his own life. Slade's next victims were Atlas and Dr Light. The only allies left were now standing in front of Slade's chair.

-"Where is Red X now?"-Slade asked

-"He's with the red-haired girl. Apparently they are out on a date…yuck!"-Gizmo answered

-"A date you say? I thought she was Robin's girl"-Jinx said

-"That's how women are, you can't trust them"-Mammoth said

Jinx used her powers and threw a rock to Mammoth's face.

-"I guess you can't"-Rancid said

-"Enough! What about the rest of the Titans?"-Slade asked

-"After their party they went to sleep. They suspect nothing, not even Robin"-Control Freak answered

-"I wouldn't be so sure about that"-Slade said

-"We should go and surprise them"-Rancid said

Cinderblock and Overload yelled in agreement to Rancid's idea.

-"It is not the time yet"-Slade said

-"Come on! Robin's stride is on the floor. He won't do nothing to us now that he is…_lonely_"-Rancid said

-"Are you questioning my orders?"-Slade asked

Rancid's smile faded and he walked back with evident fear in his eyes.

-"No, sir. I was just making a stupid comment"-Rancid answered

-"That's what I thought"-Slade said

-"So what are you planning next?"-Control Freak asked

-"We will strike in a few more days. The time for revenge has arrived. I have waited so long to destroy them all and now I shall have the chance"-Slade answered

-"What are you going to do to stop Robin? If you take the leader down, the rest of the Titans will easily fall behind him"-Rancid said

-"If we destroy Red X, we destroy Robin. Up to this point Red X is weaker than the green freak"-Slade said

-What about the girl?"-Jinx asked

-"I took care of her a long time ago"-Slade said

-"She's under the same _spell_ as us, isn't she?"-Gizmo asked

-"Indeed, but she won't get so lucky. There is nothing she can do to save her life as you are. She will be gone for good"-Slade answered

The allies looked at themselves, felling sorry for Starfire's fate. Slade had not been nice to them, even now that they were his "allies". Starfire did not have any choice but accept the truth that her life was going to end pretty soon. This said, Slade returned to his room and left his allies to do whatever they pleased. Slade had things to take care of. Slade thought of ruining Red X and Starfire's date but then decided to let them enjoy their moments together as they would be their last. Slade would make sure of this.

Red X and Starfire had finally finished eating and were now headed to their home on his bike. It was close to sunrise and Red X, knowing how much Starfire loved sunsets and sunrises, decided to end their date a different way. He stopped the bike and took his helmet off. Starfire did the same as he.

-"What is the matter? What have you stopped? Do you feel sick again?"-Starfire asked

-"Star, it's almost morning you know?"-Red X asked

-"Yes it is. We did not get any sleep tonight. That is very bad for our health"-Starfire answered

-"Sure, anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere else before calling it quits"-Red X said

-"What do you propose?"-Starfire asked

-"What if we go to the beach?"-Red X asked

-"To the beach? In this cold weather? That is rather uncommon"-Starfire said

-"Of course we aren't gonna get inside the water, I just want to show you something"-Red X said

-"I guess it will be alright as long as we do not take long to go back home. I am somewhat tired"-Starfire said

-"Don't worry. It won't take that much"-Red X said

Red X put Starfire's helmet back on and the he put his on as well. He then made his way to the beach. It was a long drive and since they had time to waste, Red X would take his time to get to the beach. He enjoyed Starfire's hug.

Back at the Tower, Robin had already woken up. He had a good night sleep and even though it was not late morning yet, he felt like going to the training room and break a sweat this early. He first went to the restroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He then went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of milk. After this he realized that the main room was a mess. The party hats were on the floor, the dishes had not been washed, and the trash had not been taken out either. BB and Cyborg would have plenty or work to do when they woke up. In fact, all of them would have a lot of work when they woke up. Robin was determined to begin the New Year with the right foot and this included a massive clean-up of the Tower followed by another massive adjusting of the T-Car and R-Cycle as well as any other electrical or mechanic component in the Tower.

There was nothing better than to begin a new year with everything ready to work properly when needed. Actually, there was nothing better than have the feeling that they were getting ready for Slade's attack; whenever he decided to strike, they would be ready. Last night Robin had decided that he will do something for Starfire and to help Red X. He was now determined to do whatever was in his hands to protect the one he loved and the one who helped the one he loved.

Robin walked outside the living room and made his way to the training room. He walked by Starfire's room and stopped. All the other times he had walked next to Starfire's door he had felt even lonelier than he thought he was. Memories had attacked his brain and crushed his heart even more and he would end up sad and angry of what had happened in the past. Not today. Today he felt that Starfire's presence in his mind and in his heart gave him new strength; strength that he had no felt in a long time. Raven was right; Starfire had been with him all along. He just did not realize it until now.

_-'I'm getting you back. You hear me? I'm fighting for you and only you'-Robin thought_

Robin smiled at the thought of having Starfire back at the Tower; about having her smile bright up his days and his nights. About listening to her calm voice and seeing her lovely eyes again. No one, not even Slade would take his joy of life away from him.

_-'We will be together again, Star. I promise'-Robin thought_

Robin ran to the training room and began his almost forgotten daily routine of morning training. His heart was filled with joy and his mind was ready for anything. Nothing would stand in the way of his happiness. He will bring his team back together, he will devote himself to the love of his life and he will learn to live with the fact that Red X was his friend and not his enemy, since Red X wanted the same thing that Robin wanted: Starfire's well-being.

Red X and Starfire arrived at the beach. They were the only ones there and this did not come as a surprise to Starfire. Who would come to such a cold place in such a colder weather? Red X was happy to see that they had arrived just in time to get a nice spot and enjoy the view of a perfect sunrise. He turned back to face Starfire and removed her helmet. He then removed his and sighed deeply. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

-"We're here"-Red X said

-"What is it that you want to show me?"-Starfire asked

-"Come, we have to hurry or we are gonna miss it"-Red X answered

Red X got down from his motorcycle and helped Starfire get down a well. He held her hand and walked her to the beach. Close enough to feel the breeze but far enough to not get wet by the freezing water.

-"Maybe we should sit down, this may take a couple of more minutes"-Red X said

Starfire nodded. Red X took his jacket off and extended it on the sand. After he did this he helped Starfire sat on the jacket and then he sat next to her. He saw that Starfire was shivering a little and hugged her. She did not mind being hugged. First of all, his embrace was very warm and the weather was pretty darn cold. Secondly, she did not have the heart to put him down. She knew that, regardless of whether she liked it or not, this date would probably be the only good memory that Red X would take with him.

-"Look at the horizon, Star. The sun is about to come up"-Red X said

Starfire opened her eyes and the sun began to show itself from "under" the water. Starfire now knew why Red X wanted to bring her here. The sun was bright red and yellow. This was, up to that moment, the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. The clouds stretched from side to side and were adorned by mixing colors that came from the sun and its reflection on the sea. The sea reflected the sunrise in such way that for an instant, Starfire could swear that the Earth had two suns and that they were both showing themselves to the world at the same time. The clean, blue sky contrasted the stunning scene and the sound of the waves breaking made the moment even more special. Starfire could not help to gasp at the wonderful scene that was taking place right in front of them. Red X was pleased with her amusement.

-"This is beautiful"-Starfire said

-"This is why I wanted you to see it. I could have tried to describe it but there aren't enough words to fully detail it"-Red X said

-"Have you ever been here before?"-Starfire asked

-"Sure, many times. It made me think about you"-Red X answered

-"Earth never fails to amaze me"-Starfire said

-"You never fail to amaze me either"-Red X said

Red X felt the need to make Starfire lose herself in his arms. He felt the urge to kiss her and show her how much he enjoyed her company and how much he meant for her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make her feel what he was feeling. He wanted to shout at her to love him as much as he loved her. He wanted to get inside her head and swipe any memory of Robin and then go inside her heart and take over it. He knew none of these things were possible. He knew that it did not matter what he did, her heart will always belong to Robin and no one else.

-"I am very much grateful that you have allowed me to see this wonder of nature"-Starfire said

-"And I am very grateful that you allowed me to share it with you"-Red X said

The rays of the sun helped the couple decide to stay a little bit longer than they had planned. The warmth that the sun laid on them allowed them to forget about their journey and their mission for a while. Their only current goal was to have fun while they could, for later there will be no time.

-"Did you know that this yellow dust-like object has a delightful taste?"-Starfire asked

-"You mean the sand?"-Red X answered

-"Yes, there is no sand in my home planet and when my friends brought me here I was curious of what the yellow dust was"-Starfire said

Red X chuckled and Starfire grabbed a small amount of sand in her hand.

-"I tried the one that had been wet by the water but it did not taste very good. Yet, the one that is dry is relatively appetizing"-Starfire said

-"Are you serious? Did you really eat sand?"-Red X asked

-"I did. Some people were building castles with it and I tried to build one myself. It was then when I realized that it was tasty"-Starfire answered

-"Star, I love you and all but, eating sand is not good, you know?"-Red X asked

-"Why not? I think that Earthlings are quite wrong about the purpose of the sand. Why would they play with their food by making castles?"-Starfire asked

-"Star, sand is not food. We don't eat sand, sure we make castles out of it and we take some home inside our underwear after we stay a long time at the beach but sand is not for eating but for playing"-Red X answered

-"Why would you want to take sand in you underwear?"-Starfire asked

-"Forget about it, Star. I guess you guys didn't stay long right?"-Red X asked

-"No, we did not. Robin kept telling me not to eat the sand for it will cause me stomach pain"-Starfire answered

-"Did it?"-Red X asked

-"No, but Robin was upset that I did not follow his orders and we went back home a couple of hours after we had arrived"-Starfire answered

-"Were you mad at Robin?"-Red X asked

-"It was very rude of him to did not allow me to eat the sand and it was also very rude of him to punish every one else for my behavior by cutting our vacation short. I believe that the only person that did not dislike Robin's decision was Raven, she seemed to not like the idea of a trip to the beach in the first place"-Starfire answered

-"So why did she come?"-Red X asked

-"Because Beast Boy and Cyborg forced her to come"-Starfire answered

-"Raven's pretty strong. I don't think she really didn't want to come after all. She could have just kicked their butts and stay at the Tower alone"-Red X said

-"I believe that deep inside, our friend Raven dislikes being alone, but she will not show it"-Starfire said

-"You're probably right"-Red X said

Starfire looked at the sand that was in her hand and then looked at Red X. He immediately understood what she wanted him to do.

-"Maybe if you tasted the sand you would agree with me that Robin was overreacting about me eating it"-Starfire said

-"I don't need to eat the sand, I already agree with you?"-Red X said

-"You do?"-Starfire asked

-"Actually I don't. I agree with Robin, he was just worried about your health"-Red X answered

Starfire made a pout and Red X laughed. She looked pretty when she pouted.

-"My health is the last of my worries now"-Starfire said

Red X smile faded. He knew she was right. Starfire's health was not the best the last couple of months. Starfire's health had been in decline the last few weeks and he had taken extra special care of her and her well-being, this was until Starfire got tired of his babysitting and asked him to stop being so careful for her. They both knew that Starfire's health decline was not natural, so there was not really a medicine to cure her disease. The only cure was to defeat Slade.

-"Will you taste the sand, please?"-Starfire asked

-"Will that make you happy?"-Red X asked

-"Of course it will"-Starfire answered

-"OK"-Red X said

Red X opened his mouth and Starfire took the cue. She extended her hand and poured the sand inside Red X's mouth. He closed it and slowly tried to chew it. The sand melted in his mouth and he shivered.

-"It is delicious, yes?"-Starfire asked

Red X gulped and ate the last remaining of sand that was in his mouth. Good thing his stomach was still strong.

-"It's not _that_ bad"-Red X answered

-"Marvelous! I shall make sure that Robin acknowledges your taste for sand"-Starfire said

-"He'll probably taste it too"-Red X said

-"No he would not. He will state that we are both crazy"-Starfire said

-"No, he won't. I am positive that he will taste it too"-Red X said

-"I am afraid you are wrong. Robin does not do such things"-Starfire said

-"He would do everything for you…as I would do anything for you as well"-Red X said

-"I now believe it; you have eaten sand for me. Thank you"-Starfire said

-"You are more than welcomed"-Red X said

-"Red X, I know that you have made up your mind. But if you truly would do anything for me, would you alter your decision?"-Starfire asked

Red X knew this was coming sooner or later. Starfire knew how to play her cards very well.

-"Star, I can't change my decision because it is currently in your favor. I took that decision thinking about you"-Red X answered

-"Perhaps there is something that we have not uncovered. Another route that we might take in order to prevent that you…leave again"-Starfire said

-"There is no other way, Star. We already talked about this"-Red X said

-"NO! There must be other way, our plan is far to risky"-Starfire said

-"It's the only way and we will stick to it, regardless of the consequences"-Red X said

-"But, but…it is not fair. It is not fair at all"-Starfire said

-"It is fair, Star. Robin was right about me. None of this have had happened if I hadn't showed up and screwed your lives over"-Red X said

-"Robin was upset, nothing that came out of his mouth at that moment was thought. It was not your decision to appear in our lives. Slade took the decision for you. You know have to power to decide whether or not you stay with us and I think you are not making the right decision"-Starfire said

-"After we fix this problem there will be no more need for me to stay. It is better this way"-Red X said

-"What if Slade comes back?"-Starfire asked

-"After I'm done with him, he won't come back"-Red X answered

-"You have made so many sacrifices for us and yet you do not ask for anything in return"-Starfire said

-"You just paid me, Star. I always wanted to date you and I just did. This is enough pay for me"-Red X said

-"I know Raven suspects what is happening. Cyborg and Beast Boy do not have any other feelings for you but of great friendship, they like you a lot. And I am so thankful for everything you have done but Robin, he should be the one who should thank you the most and he has not treated you with any respect"-Starfire said

-"Robin's trust is hard to earn. I am not surprised he hates me after I thrashed your Tower and almost destroyed them and, if that wasn't enough, after I took his girl away and put her in danger"-Red X said

-"If we explained the situation after what has happened I am sure that he would understand"-Starfire said

-"Starfire, believe me that if Robin knew the consequences of your _trip_ to Slade's lair back then when I kidnapped you he would hate me even more"-Red X said

-"If he knew _ALL_ the consequences of Slade's plan I am sure he will understand"-Starfire said

-"We can't take the risk of Robin showing up at Slade's new lair"-Red X said

-"Why did he select that place to live? It is so creepy"-Starfire said

-"Well, remember our surprise when we found it?"-Red X asked

-"Yes"-Starfire answered

-"Well, that's why. We never thought he would build that underground lair in the middle of nowhere forest"-Red X said

-"If we told the others the truth we will have more chance to defeat Slade"-Starfire said

-"Slade is stronger now. I'm not even sure I will be able to defeat him"-Red X said

-"This is why we should involve our friends"-Starfire said

-"I don't think you want Robin's life in danger"-Red X said

-"I can defeat him"-Starfire said

-"What?"-Red X asked

-"I said that _I _can defeat Slade"-Starfire answered

Red X stared at Starfire. She was determined. She was not lying; she would do what it took to save his life.

-"No, Star; I won't let you do this"-Red X said

-"I am the superhero here. Why would I allow you to take all the credit?"-Starfire said

Red X chuckled and Starfire smiled a little. This was not the true reason why Starfire wanted to take on Slade. She knew that he was not going to change his mind, not even for her.

-"Sorry, Star, but my decision is final. We will take on Slade a week from now after I have found a cure for your disease, ok?"-Red X asked

Starfire nodded and wished there was something she could do to change his mind. She knew there was nothing left to say and decided to change the subject. She could at least make him feel that he was wanted.

-"I shall miss you very much"-Starfire said

Red X was not expecting this from Starfire. He thought he would be the first one to say it but he was wrong.

-"I will miss you very much too, Star"-Red X said

-"I wish to let you know that I had a great time with you tonight. The park, the pizza and this were wonderful ideas"-Starfire said

-"Well, I am a wonderful person, what can I say?"-Red X said

-"Yes, you are. And I happy that I had the opportunity to know you"-Starfire said

-"I am happy that _I_ had the chance to know _you_. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Star"-Red X said

-"You are the most trustworthy friend I have ever had"-Starfire said

Starfire gave Red X a kiss on his cheek and Red X immediately touched the spot where Starfire had kissed him. He knew he was not getting the kind of kiss he wanted but he was glad that she was there with him.

_-'You are so beautiful'-Red X thought_

-"Shall we return home?"-Starfire asked

Red X looked at his watch. It was six in the morning.

-"Yes, we shall, my lady"-Red X answered

Red X stood up and helped Starfire stand up. He then grabbed his jacket that was now full of sand and he shook it a little, trying to get as much sand out of it as he could. He grabbed Starfire's hand and made their way to his bike. Once there he opened the back compartment of his bike and threw the jacket in. He got the helmets and after his custom of putting the helmet on Starfire, he put his on. Red X got on the bike after he helped Starfire get on it as well and then turned it on. Red X revved the motor and began their way home.

Robin got out of the shower after a long training and got in his usual uniform. Raven had already woken up and she was waiting for him to get out of the shower to shower herself.

-"I'm glad you are up! Are Beast Boy and Cyborg up already?"-Robin asked

Raven felt the change in Robin's aura. He was full of live, revived if you must say. There was something different about the Robin she had talked to last night. This Robin was ready to face the world.

-"No, they are still asleep"-Raven answered

-"Maybe breakfast will wake them up. We are having an early morning meeting"-Robin said

-"I'll be out of the shower in no time"-Raven said

-"K"-Robin said

Robin left the bathroom and made his way to the living room. He got a box of trash bags out and other cleaning tools. Cleaning was starting early at Titans Tower.

Red X and Starfire arrived home. They would have gotten there faster by flying but Red X was not able to fly anymore, he had just found out. The place was a little bit cold and Red X turned the heater on. Starfire offered Red X that she would make chocolate and he agreed. While Red X turned the heater on, Starfire got the two cups and the two bags of instant chocolate. She heated the water up and by the time Red X came back to the kitchen, the chocolate was ready.

-"Here, it shall warm you up"-Starfire said

-"Just in time to go to bed"-Red X said

-"Enjoy"-Starfire said

Starfire and Red X sat on the couch and talked while they drank the chocolate. Red X laid himself on the couch and used Starfire's lap as a pillow. Starfire played with his hair and his ear and a few minutes later, Red X was in the verge of falling asleep.

-"I love you, Star"-Red X whispered

Starfire moved the cup from Red X's hand and she placed both hers and his on the side.

_-'The sedative worked very quickly'-Starfire thought_

Starfire delicately flew away from the couch, making sure Red X's head comfortable rested on a cushion. After this was done, she walked to her room and changed clothes. She put her new black uniform on (Blackfire type) and then went to his room and took some devices that Red X had on his desk. There were some maps on his desk and she grabbed them as well. She went to the heater and burned the maps and put the devices inside her pockets. These were the only instrument she would need. After she had arranged everything she grabbed a blanket and put it on Red X. She got down on her knees and faced Red X. He was deeply asleep. She did not if it was because he was very tired or because of the sedatives he put in the chocolate but he was not going to wake up anytime soon.

She caressed his face with her hand and combed his hair with her fingers. She took his mask away and put it under the couch so he would have a hard time leaving the place. She held his hand and kissed his forehead.

-"There is another way, and I shall find it"-Starfire whispered

She took a last look at Red X before she sighed and made her way to the exit. She was not going to allow any more sacrifices. She was going to take the situation in her hands. She was not going to stand there and wait to be rescued; it was her turn to rescue someone as well.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**A/N:** I am working hard to finish this story in the next to two to three days. This story is only 9 chapters long and I am currently working on the last two. Thank you for waiting and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and that you have a more wonderful New Year.


	7. Gone

**DISCLAIMER: No tengo posesión de los Titanes**

**EDITED FOR SOME GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUTATION MISTAKES. Story remains the same**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 7**

Gone

Red X opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He looked around himself, trying to remember what had happened. He then remembered he had gone out on a date with Starfire and that they had arrived early morning. He thought she was still next to him, and turned behind him. She was not there. He sighed and stood up from the couch, made his way to the restroom and brushed his teeth. He decided that since he already was on the bathroom, he ought to take a shower and he did.

After he got out of the shower he looked at himself on the mirror and saw that it was covered by the vapor of the hot water. He laughed and wrote a note for Starfire with his fingers on the mirror.

"Good morning, beautiful"

He looked at himself between the letters he had just written and realized that his mask was not on.

-"I don't remember taking it off"-Red X said

Thinking that I had probably been Starfire who took it off he got out of the shower and made his way to his room. He had not brought any clothes with him inside the bathroom so he was hiding from Starfire. He ran as quickly as he could and locked his door. He went to his closet and began to get dressed.

Back at Titans Tower, the Titans were finishing the total clean-up of the Tower.

-"I am dieing over here! Can we get a break Robin?"-BB asked

-"We are done with the cleaning already, Beast Boy"-Robin answered

-"Great, I'm starving"-Cyborg said

-"We aren't done yet, Cyborg"-Robin said

-"We ain't?"-Cyborg asked

-"No, we still need to check the T-Car and the R-Cycle and the whole mainframe"-Robin answered

-"Are you kidding me, man?"-Cyborg asked

-"No, but you can take a break to have breakfast"-Robin said

-"It's a little bit past breakfast"-Raven said

-"What time is it?"-Robin asked

-"It's three in the afternoon"-Raven answered

-"Three? Wow, time sure does go by fast when you are having fun"-Robin said

-"Fun? _Fun?_ At least I'm done, good thing I'm dumb with computers and I don't have to work anymore"-BB said

-"No, after we have something to eat you and Raven will begin training"-Robin said

-"What?"-BB and Raven said

-"Yes, we have lots of training to do if we want to defeat Slade"-Robin said

The Titans looked at each other. They knew the training was going to get even harder but deep inside they were happy; their leader was back.

-"Slade?"-BB asked

-"Yes, we are getting our friends back"-Robin said

-"You mean, Starfire and Red X? Both of them?"-Cyborg asked

-"Yes, both of them. Now let's get something to eat"-Robin answered

-"Who's up for some tofu?"-BB said

-"Nobody"-Cyborg said

And so, the Titans left their Tower to get something to eat. Meanwhile, Red X had dressed himself and was concerned that Starfire had not woken up already. He knew that Starfire was an early person and not even last night's date would keep her from being up by now. He decided to wake her up and invite her to get something to eat, he was very hungry. Red X walked to Starfire's door and knocked a couple of times. No response.

-"Star, wake up"-Red X said

She did not respond.

-"Star, it's kind of late. Wanna go get a snack to eat?"-Red X asked

Again, nothing was heard.

-"Star, I'm coming in"-Red X said

Red X opened the door and took a peak inside Starfire's room. Everything was in place as always but there was something weird about her room this time. The bed had not been used and everything was as when they left yesterday for the park.

_-'Maybe she's already bringing food'-Red X thought_

Red X walked around her room, looking for note that could take him out of his concern and clear his doubts. It was not Starfire's style to leave without saying anything or without at least leaving a note. Red X found nothing inside her room and began looking in the kitchen, in his room in the living room and in the restroom but he found nothing.

_-'Where is she?'-Red X thought_

When he went back to his room to look for the communicator he had built for Starfire and him to locate each other he realized that it was gone. He searched the place to find the communicator but he was not able to find it.

_-'The tracking device'-Red X thought_

Red X began searching for the other communicator that would detect the tracking devices placed on Starfire's clothes but he did not find them either. Red X did not like the situation at all. He then began getting all his papers out of the shelves and the drawers from his desk. He realized that the tracking devices and the communicators were not the only objects missing from his desk. The maps of Slade's new lair were also gone.

_-'Starfire, no'-Red X thought_

Red X decided that Starfire had left the place and began getting ready to go look after her. If he had the GPS devices he would find her in no time. He needed a powerful device to find Starfire's location. Any powerful device would do, he could easily find the frequency of Starfire's locator and pinpoint the coordinates of her position.

_-'Maybe the police would lend me their GPS locator'-Red X thought_

Red X shook that idea away from his head. The police would probably ask him why he not used the more powerful devices at the Tower.

_-'The Tower'-Red X thought_

This was his answer. Red X thought that Starfire probably went to Titans Tower to seek the Titans help as she had wanted all along. He had to get her back before Slade found her alone in her way to the Tower. He had to act now.

-"Where's my mask?"-Red X asked

Red X began putting the house upside down to find his mask. Starfire had thought of everything.

-"She's making time"-Red X said

The Titans had arrived at the pizza parlor and were now eating. The waitress had acted strangely when she saw them went in. Robin figured it was that she was tired of the festivities since the pizza parlor had not closed for the New Year parties.

-"What's wrong with her?"-BB asked

-"You saw it too?"-Cyborg asked

-"We all saw it"-Raven answered

-"Why do you think she's looking at us like that?"-Robin asked

-"She's not looking at us, she's looking at you"-Raven said

Robin made a frown and turned to face the waitress who was still staring at him.

-"Maybe she has a crush on you"-Cyborg said

-"Or maybe she's friends with Kitten"-BB said

-"Shut up"-Robin said

The Titans finished their meal and when they were about to pay the waitress slowly approached them, fixing her sight on Robin.

-"Dude, she's coming this way. I bet ya she's gonna ask you out on a date"-BB said

-"Please, no"-Robin said

The waitress finally stood next to Robin and looked at him before she spoke.

-"Sir, are you Robin?"-The waitress asked

-"Yes, how can I help you?"-Robin answered

-"Well, it seems to me you like to eat pizza a lot"-The waitress said

-"I do, but what makes you say that?"-Robin asked

-"Well, you where here last night also"-The waitress said

-"What?"-BB asked

-"Yes, he was here but with the pretty red-haired girl"-The waitress answered

The Titans looked at each other. They knew Robin was not here last night and they knew who the 'pretty red-haired girl' was.

-"Oh! You mean _Starfire_?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, that's her name"-The waitress answered

The Titans looked at each other and smiled. This was the first sign in weeks that Starfire and Red X were still alive. They were not sure if they had escaped the bank incident on time because shortly after Raven got them out of there, the bank exploded.

-"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot you helped us"-Robin said

-"Sorry for snooping in like this"-The waitress said

-"Don't worry, it's not a secret or anything"-Robin said

-"Anyway, sorry, thank you for coming"-The waitress said

-"Thanks"-Robin said

The Titans paid the meal and made their way to Titans Tower. Starfire and Red X were alive. Cyborg drove his T-Car back to the Tower. Robin was in the passenger's seat and BB and Raven sat on the back.

-"She made it, dude"-BB said

-"I knew little lady would make it out live"-Cyborg said

-"Red X probably got her out of there just in time"-Raven said

-"Now that we now they are alive we will find them"-Robin said

-"Where can we start looking for them?"-BB asked

-"I don't know. But at least we know that they come to the pizza parlor"-Robin answered

-"That's a good start"-Cyborg said

-"Yes, and the sooner we get to the Tower, the sooner we will be to get ready for Slade and to bring them back home"-Robin said

-"I hear ya"-Cyborg said

Cyborg drove faster and they were at the Tower in no time. They all got down from the T-Car and made their way to the living room. The elevator opened only to reveal that they had an unexpected visitor sitting on the couch.

-"How, what, who…"-BB said

-"X, my man, we were about to go look for you"-Cyborg said

-"When did you get here?"-Raven asked

-"A couple of minutes ago"-Red X answered

Robin looked around him and saw that his eyes could not find the one he was looking for. He then became nervous.

-"Where's Starfire?"-Robin asked

Red X looked disappointed and crossed his arms.

-"I was hoping you could tell me that"-Red X answered

-"What?"-Robin asked

-"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"-BB asked

-"She's supposed to be with you"-Robin said

-"You just said it, _supposed_"-Red X said

Robin walked towards Red X and Red X stood up. They faced each other and the rest of the Titans stood behind Robin.

-"What kind of answer is that?"-Robin asked

-"The only one I've got"-Red X answered

-"What the heck are you trying to do to us?"-Robin asked

-"What do you mean?"-Red X asked

-"_You_ took her away, _you_ were supposed to take care of her and _you_ just come here to tell us that you _lost_ her?"-Robin asked

-"I didn't lose her, she put me to sleep and left without telling me"-Red X asked

-"What did you do to her?"-Robin asked

-"Nothing, she had no reason to leave"-Red X answered

-"Apparently she did because she left"-Robin said

-"Did she leave a…note?"-BB asked

-"Nothing"-Red X answered

-"Did she take anything?"-Raven asked

-"She did, that's why I'm here"-Red X answered

-"What are you talking about?"-Robin asked

-"If you get out of my face I will explain everything, and I mean _everything_"-Red X answered

-"You mean all that e_verything_ that could've told us before?"-Robin asked

-"Yes"-Red X answered

Robin pushed Red X to the couch and he stood up in front of him, arms crossed. Raven sat next to Red X and BB and Cyborg sat next to Raven. By the look on Red X's face the explanation would take a while.

-"The reason I came back was to protect Starfire…and Robin"-Red X said

-"I don't need you protection and neither does Starfire. She has me to protect her"-Robin said

Red X chuckled.

-"What's so funny?"-Robin asked

-"That she told me the exact same thing that you just said"-Red X answered

-"She did?"-Raven asked

-"Yes she did, of course she said with a different tone"-Red X answered

-"Protection from who?"-BB asked

-"Slade, who else would want to harm you?"-Red X answered

-"How is he alive, ya said?"-Cyborg asked

-"He knew my change of plans before I put them to action and changed his plans as well"-Red X answered

-"What were you plans?"-Raven asked

-"Back then, the first time we met, my original plans were to destroy you. And I was going to until I met Starfire. She changed my mind. When I saw Robin and her get along I knew I wanted something like that. I had no past and no family but Slade, and I wanted what you all have. So I changed my plans. I was not going to eliminate Starfire, I was going to take her with me after I had destroyed you"-Red X answered

-"But your plans failed"-Robin said

-"Yes, they did. I was planning on putting Starfire to sleep and erase her mind with Slade's machines. I was going to make her forget about you and made her believe she was part of the evil side with me"-Red X said

-"That would have never worked"-Robin said

-"It may had worked, if it wasn't for Slade that hated Starfire"-Red X said

-"What do you mean?"-Raven asked

-"He double-crossed me. He said he didn't mind having Starfire at the lair and sent me to get a chemical he was using to create a new formula that he said would get rid of his enemies for good. I knew he had enough of it because he was almost over but I didn't complain and left"-Red X said

-"You left Starfire alone with Slade?"-Robin asked

-"No, I took her to my room and locked the door when I left"-Red X answered

-"Like that would stop Slade"-BB said

-"No, it didn't. I realized that I had made a mistake and went back to save her and found Slade choking Starfire"-Red X said

-"That's what caused the bruises she had when we found her"-Cyborg said

-"Yes, even though some of you thought I was me"-Red X said

Robin glared at Red X knowing that he had referred to him.

-"Anyway, I stopped what I thought was Slade. But I was wrong. Part of Slade's plans was to make me, and all of us believe that he was gone, so he cloned himself and that was who I killed, Slade's clone"-Red X said

-"He wanted us to think he was dead so he could strike when we expected the least"-Raven said

-"Yes. After I realized that Starfire wouldn't leave with me I decided to fake my own death too and take care of you, especially of Starfire, from far away"-Red X said

-"So all this time you knew Slade was alive?"-BB asked

-"No, I found out a couple of weeks before I told you"-Red X answered

-"And why didn't you do anything about it?"-Robin asked

-"Because he had become more powerful, I could not take him by myself. Besides, after what I had learned by sneaking in his temporal lair I decided it was best to seek for help"-Red X answered

-"Why couldn't you take him? You killed the Slade who I thought was more powerful than the original or so you told me before"-Robin said

-"Yes, clones are stronger but only for a while. Eventually the clones become weaker and weaker until they become 'normal' human beings"-Red X said

-"Are you normal?"-Cyborg asked

-"Not yet, but Starfire and I were planning on taking on Slade in five days"-Red X answered

-"In five days? You were planning on taking Starfire to Slade and watch her die?"-Robin asked

-"Watch her die?"-Red X asked

-"Yes, watch her die. In case you haven't realized, Starfire is very sick"-Robin answered

-"How do you know she's sick?"-Red X asked

-"I talked to her when you left downtown with Cyborg then night before you left with her. She was thin and she had bruises all over her body, remember that I asked you about them?"-Robin asked

-"Yes"-Red X answered

-"Then what do you have to say about that?"-Robin asked

-"That's the other problem. Starfire's sickness is not natural. It was induced to her"-Red X answered

-"Induced, how? Who?"-Robin asked

-"Remember the gun that I used to sedate Starfire when I took her from here the first time?"-Red X asked

-"Yes"-Raven answered

-"Well, Slade had told me the only effect of the gun was to calm people down but he lied"-Red X said

-"What else did it do?"-Cyborg asked

-"The sedative contained a chemical, the one Slade was working so hard on, that attached to the person's cells and gave Slade control over the person"-Red X answered

-"Like the nanoprobes he used when Robin was his apprentice?"-Raven asked

-"Worse than that"-Red X said

-"How are they worse, Slade still has control over her"-BB said

-"Yes, the nanoscopic probes attacked you inner cells and shocked them so you would suffer. Cyborg was able to find them and you all got cured"-Red X said

-"So, what's the difference?"-BB asked

-"That these are not probes but a liquid"-Robin answered

-"Exactly, the chemical cannot be 'removed' as the probes were. The chemical is not 'attached' to Starfire's cells; it's part of her, part of her blood"-Red X said

-"What exactly does this chemical do?"-Robin asked

-"It attacks the immune system. The person has no protection from any kind of virus and it can easily kill a person without any intervention. However, Slade has a machine that is able to control the amount of damage that this chemical does. In other words, Slade has control over Starfire's health and life"-Red X answered

-"Then we just need to find a cure"-Cyborg said

-"Last time I checked there was no cure for this, this is why Slade used this chemical because it was recently discovered and a cure for its side effects had not been found yet"-Red X said

-"Well, we then change her blood"-BB said

-"Starfire is not from this planet. I don't think they have Tamaran blood on the hospitals here"-Raven said

-"Then what do we do?"-BB asked

-"We get the cure from Slade, if he has found it yet"-Red X answered

-"Why would he want to get a cure?"-Raven asked

-"Because he is infected too"-Red X answered

-"How? Did he test it on himself?"-Cyborg asked

-"No, I injected it to him"-Red X answered

-"When?"-Raven asked

-"Remember that I told you that he knew I was alive?"-Red X asked

-"Yes"-BB answered

-"Well he found out that there was someone sneaking in his laboratory and I had to fight him to save my life. While fighting I grabbed the gun and injected the chemical into him"-Red X said

-"So if we find the machine that he is using to control Starfire, we can also take control over him"-Robin said

-"Yes, but he might not have the chemical in him anymore, I don't think he is making Starfire suffer and hurting himself at the same time"-Red X said

-"He must have found the cure"-Robin said

-"That's what I think too, that's why we were planning on attacking his lab, cure Starfire, inject Slade with the virus and then destroy him and his allies all at the same time"-Red X said

-"What allies?"-BB asked

-"That's another thing"-Red X answered

-"There's even more that you were hiding from us?"-Robin asked

-"I'm afraid so. Slade wanted to get rid of me and you and Starfire at the same time. He knew Starfire was already at his mercy and that I was getting weaker by the day so he only needed to take care of Robin"-Red X answered

-"How did he plan to get rid of Robin?"-Raven asked

-"Atlas and Dr Light said I had a price over my head and that if they didn't…kill me…they would get…killed"-Robin answered

-"Yes, Slade forced his allies to fight for him by injecting them with the same virus that Starfire has"-Red X said

-"So Mumbo…"-Robin asked

-"You didn't kill him, Slade did it when he saw that he had failed him"-Red X said

-"What about Atlas and Dr Light?"-Raven asked

-"Before the explosion, they were already dead. Starfire and I stayed behind to make sure they didn't escape and they didn't even have the chance. Slade killed them with his machine before they could try anything"-Red X answered

-"Who else is working for Slade?'-Robin asked

-"I don't know yet"-Red X answered

-"Why did Slade put a price on my head?"-Robin asked

-"Because if he killed either you or me, he would kill us both"-Red X answered

-"Come again"-Raven said

-"Yes, you know Slade thinks about everything, right? He anticipated that his clone would betray him so the rays that Gizmo used were not only to extract your DNA"-Red X said

-"What else did they do?"-Robin asked

-"We are bonded"-Red X answered

-"What do mean _bonded_?"-Robin asked

-"Don't ask me how he did it but we are bonded. You die I die and vice versa"-Red X answered

"So, all this time every time Starfire saved Red X she was really saving Robin?"-Raven asked

-"Yes, she was. Since I was getting weaker and weaker she took care of me so Robin wouldn't die"-Red X answered

-"So she was doing all this for me?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, for you and only you"-Red X answered

-"Are BB and Starfire bonded to someone else?"-Cyborg asked

-"No, he only got Robin's DNA"-Red X answered

-"Do you how to cure this bonding?"-Robin asked

-"No, I don't"-Red X answered

-"Does Starfire know all this? Her health and all?"-BB asked

-"She knows every single detail"-Red X answered

-"Why didn't she tell us?"-Cyborg asked

-"Because I didn't want you to know"-Red X answered

-"Why, dude?-BB asked

-"Because I didn't want to get you involved again. Besides, look at you, you haven't even heard the worst part and you are shocked"-Red X answered

-"What is the worst part?"-Robin asked

-"I'm dieing"-Red X said

The Titans looked at each other. This information was too much to take all at the same time.

-"Why are you here?"-Robin asked

-"Because I needed to find Starfire"-Red X answered

-"What made you think she was here?"-Robin asked

-"Because I thought Starfire had come here to tell you what I just told you and ask for your help"-Red X answered

-"Why would she ask for our help if you told her not to"-Raven asked

-"Because I can't fly anymore, I am weaker than the last time you saw me and she didn't want to take the risk of going to Slade's lair and get killed"-Red X answered

-"When did she leave?'-Cyborg asked

-"I wouldn't know"-Red X said

-"What do you mean you don't know"-Robin asked

-"Last night after our date…"-Red X answered

-"Your…_date_?!"-Robin asked

-"Yes, date, shut up"-Red X answered

-"You went to the pizza parlor"-Raven said

-"How did you know?'-Red X asked

-"We just came from there and the waitress told us she had seen Robin with Starfire last night"-BB answered

-"Really? Anyway, after our _date_ we discussed about what we had planned to do and Starfire still kept telling me that you guys should know about this"-Red X said

-"And what did you tell her?"-Cyborg asked

-"That we were not going to ask for you help"-Red X answered

-"And what did she say?"-Robin asked

-"She agreed to it or so I thought"-Red X answered

-"Where were you staying?"-Raven asked

-"At Slade's old lair"-Red X answered

-"At…Slade's…old…LAIR?!"-Robin asked

-"Yes"-Red X answered

-"How could she just leave? What the hell were you doing? Sleeping?"-Robin asked

Red X looked down and Robin's mouth dropped.

-"You were sleeping? Are you a deaf or something? How could she just leave without making any noise?"-Robin asked

-"After we got to our hou…Slade's old lair, she offered to make some chocolate"-Red X said

-"Did she…?"-Cyborg asked

-"Yes, she put sedatives in my cup of chocolate. I passed out"-Red X answered

-"When did you realized she was gone?"-Robin asked

-"A while ago, I wasn't that worried because I have tracking devices on her clothes"-Red X answered

All Titans looked at Robin and smirked. Red X and Robin were the same person alright.

-"Then why did you come here for if you know where she is?"-Robin asked

-"Because I realized that she had left because the tracking devices and the communicators we had were missing…along with some other important papers"-Red X answered

-"Why didn't you get here at the exact moment you realized she was gone?"-Raven asked

-"Because she hid my mask under the couch"-Red X answered

-"She, you…she's seen you _without _the mask?"-Robin asked

-"I trust her enough"-Red X answered

-"That is out of the question. So you came to use our tracking devices?"-Cyborg asked

-"Yes, I wasn't even planning on asking you to use them"-Red X answered

-"So, what stopped you?"-Raven asked

-"Well, I was going to use the mainframe but…"-Red X answered

-"The password changed"-Cyborg said

-"Yes, you did that man?"-Red X asked

-"Yes, man. I'm sorry"-Cyborg answered

-"So that's why you are still here?"-BB asked

-"Yes"-Red X answered

-"Well, there is only one way we will allow you to use the locators"-Robin said

-"What's the catch?"-Red X asked

-"You'll have to take us with you to find Starfire"-Robin answered

-"Fine"-Red X said

-"And…"-Robin said

-"What now?"-Red X asked

-"You can't take her away and you have to let us help you both"-Robin answered

Red X looked like he disliked the idea and he did. Robin working on the same side as him was not in his plans and this situation affected his goals very much. However, he needed to find Starfire and without the Tower's locators and Cyborg's password he could not find her. He had to take the risk and allow Robin to join him, at least for now.

-"Ok"-Red X said

-"How do we find her?"-Robin asked

-"I'll use the locators to find the frequency of the devices I have on her and this should give us her position"-Red X answered

-"Get on it"-Robin said

Cyborg typed the new password and the mainframe was free for Red X to use. Robin stood by Red X's side, analyzing every move that Red X made. Robin did not want to be tricked again. The rest of the Titans waited a few feet away from Red X and Robin's position. They still were digesting the news.

-"I can't believe Slade is controlling Starfire"-Cyborg said

-"I still can't believe we are in the same room with two Robins!"-BB said

-"The worst part is that Red X and Robin are linked. This means that we have to take care of both of them"-Raven said

-"That's why Starfire asked us to take care of Robin. She knew what would happened and she knew Slade's plan"-Cyborg said

-"Starfire has suffered so much. Feeling sick all the time, taking care of a dieing person and have the fear that Robin could die at any time"-BB said

-"All that and she still had the courage to take matters in her hands"-Raven said

-"Little lady is strong but she needs her help, _our_ help"-Cyborg said

-"And we will give it to her, no matter what"-Raven said

Robin could not help to feel like an idiot after everything that Red X had told him. All this time he had thought that she had betrayed him and that she was thinking only of herself but he was completely wrong. She had never thought of herself, she had always thought about him. How could he have been so blind? So careless? Even though he acted like a big jerk with her she never changed her mind. She was determined to save him and would do anything she could to save his life.

"…_as if he is the most valuable person in your life_"

Robin remembered those words from Starfire's letter to the other Titans. He thought that she was being selfish and that Red X and she had something going on, a secret relationship that they were hiding. They never did. He had been asking her for her trust and he never really did trust her at all. Starfire's most valuable person in her life was not Red X but Robin. All this time she had been thinking about Robin and Robin had been thinking about himself.

The GPS locator beeped, announcing that it had found its target. The rest of the Titans joined Robin and Red X and stared at the results that displayed on their big screen.

-"That's where Starfire is?"-Raven asked

-"What is she doing at the middle of the forest?"-Robin asked

-"That is not only the middle of the forest"-Red X answered

-"Then what is it?"-Cyborg asked

-"That's Slade's new lair. Let's go"-Red X answered

-"You aren't going"-Robin said

-"What? I'm not gonna stay here and watch"-Red X said

-"You would be risking your life and mine if you go as weak as you are"-Robin said

-"You may know the location but you don't know how to get in"-Red X said

-"Fine, he's going"-Raven said

The Titans looked at each other and with his eyes agreed that it was time to go. Robin assigned positions and Cyborg, Raven and BB would go in the T-Car while Robin and Red X each took their bikes. It was time to rescue Starfire.

The Titans left the Tower at maximum speed and arrived at the forest. They hid their vehicles several feet away from Slade's lair. The Titans walked the rest of the path until the reached a big tree that was in the middle of the road.

-"Don't tell me you're lost"-Robin said

-"I'm not. This is the entrance"-Red X said

-"This big tree?"-BB asked

-"Yes, this big tree is a big door"-Red X answered

-"So, What are we waitin' for?"-Cyborg asked

-"Nothing, let's go in"-Robin answered

The Titans followed Red X. Robin was behind him, then BB, then Raven and finally Cyborg. When they entered the tree it was very dark. Cyborg used his lights to help them see where they were stepping on. As Red X had said, the tree was only a door to a long and declining stair. The Titans walked for a few minutes until they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Cyborg turned his lights off and they arrived at what seemed to them as an empty room.

-"What is this?"-Robin asked

-"This is the first floor"-Red X answered

-"How many are there?"-Raven asked

-"Six"-Red X answered

-"Oh, man"-BB said

Raven slapped her hand on BB's mouth and he began muttering something.

-"I heard something"-Raven said

BB stopped muttering and his pointy green ears stretched even more to hear what Raven had heard.

-"There it is again"-Raven said

The Titans tried to make a sense of the sounds they were listening to. They did not know what they were yet but they knew whatever or whoever was making the sounds was approaching them very fast.

-"They sound like grunts to me"-Cyborg said

-"Some yelling also"-Raven said

-"Let's go back to the tunnel and hide"-Robin said

The Titans ran back to the beginning of the tunnel, where the little light of the huge empty room would not touch them and opened their eyes to find the origin of the noises. They saw nothing, yet.

-"What is that?"-Red X asked

-"I think we are 'bout to find out"-Cyborg answered

-"Look"-Raven said

The Titans saw two shadows; one tall and extremely well-built and the other thin and short. They were slowly coming closer to the center of the big room where the light was but in the meantime, the only thing they could see where the sparks of the hits and green lights.

-"Do you see what I see?"-Red X asked

-"You mean the green lights?"-Robin asked

-"Yes"-Red X answered

-"That's Starfire"-Robin said

-"Who is she fighting against with?"-Raven asked

Just as in on cue, the tall man grabbed the short person and after a couple of twirls he threw the other person to the air. The shorter person screamed and then a loud thud was heard. The short person ended on the center of the room, just below the light. The eyes of the Titans widened as they say who the short person was but their surprise was bigger when they saw who had thrown the person to the ground. The short person was Starfire and the tall person was Slade.

Slade walked towards Starfire and stood next to her. He then saw her eyes opened and did not let her make any move. He lifted his leg and aimed to hit her.

-"No!"-Robin yelled

Slade saw Robin coming to him and he kicked Starfire right to Robin's arms. The force of the kick made both Robin and Starfire end up on the floor a few feet from where the rest of the Titans were standing.

-"Titans…Go!"-Cyborg yelled

The Titans got out of their hide out and surrounded Slade. It was pay back time. They were going to make sure that Slade paid for what he had done to Starfire.

-"Who's gonna help you now, Slade?"-Red X asked

-"Who's gonna help her?"-Slade answered

Slade rose for his belt and pressed a button. Starfire started to scream.

-"Starfire, no! Slade stop!"-Robin yelled

-"Robin, make it stop"-Starfire pleaded

-"X, do something"-Robin yelled

The Titans took charge and they all attacked Slade at the same time but every time Slade had a chance, he would press the button on his belt and Starfire would scream in pain. Robin hugged Starfire and pressed her against him as hard as he could.

-"I'm sorry, Star. I'm sorry that I didn't help you; that I didn't trust you before"-Robin said

-"It doesn't mater now Robin. I failed you, I failed everyone"-Starfire said

-"No, Star, you didn't fail anyone, I failed you. I turned my back to you. I'm so sorry"-Robin said

Slade pressed the button on his belt again. Starfire screamed and then closed her eyes. Robin took this as a bad sign and shook her.

-"Starfire, please stay with me. Don't leave me again, not forever"-Robin said

Robin looked at the Titans trying to defeat Slade. They looked like fleas trying to choke an elephant. Slade had become strong, too strong. Robin looked back at Starfire, her eyes were open again.

-"Star, listen to me, ok? I have to go help the others, I will be back for you, ok? I promise I will be back for you"-Robin said

-"Robin, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone"-Starfire said

-"You won't be alone, we will get out of here and I won't leave you alone ever again"-Robin said

-"Stay with me, don't go"-Starfire said

Slade used his button again. This time Starfire didn't scream. A tear came from her eyes and she closed them. Robin took it as sign that maybe the button was not working. Maybe one of the Titans had broken it. This was his time to act. Robin ran towards Slade and began attacking him non stop. For the Titans, Robin seemed like a devil that was fighting with no fear for his life. Robin kicked and punched. Slade had been able to evade his attacks but not for long. Robin's hits got stronger and faster and the rest of the Titans joined him. Raven tied Slade's arms with her powers and Cyborg blasted him with his cannon. Beast boy turned into a lion and bit his legs. Red X and Robin kept punching him without stopping.

The Titans thought they had defeated Slade once and for all but their efforts were in vain. The little light was turned off and a big scream from Slade was heard. The Titans were thrown in different directions. Some of them hit the floor; others hit the walls and then the floor. When the lights came back, Slade was gone.

-"Where is he?"-Robin asked

-"He disappeared"-Red X answered

-"Let's go after him"-Robin said

-"What is that sound?"-BB asked

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…

Raven ran to where BB was standing and saw the origin of the noise.

-"It's a bomb!"-Cyborg yelled

-"Let's get out of here"-Robin said

The Titans headed for the door and Robin carried Starfire in his arms.

-"Starfire, are you still with me?"-Robin asked

Starfire was unconscious.

-"Starfire answer me"-Robin said

-"Hurry up, we have ten seconds"-Red X said

Red X waited for Robin to go inside the tunnel and ran behind him. The Titans ran as fast as they could to the exit.

8…7…6…

-"There's the exit"-Cyborg yelled

-"Blast it!"-Robin yelled

5…4…3…

-"Get out! Go! Go!"-Red X yelled

…1…0

The first floor of Slade's lair exploded and the Titans had gotten out just in time. Red X stopped.

-"Keep running!"-BB said

-"It's ok. Each floor of Slade's lair is protected. The explosion will not follow us here"-Red X said

The rest of the Titans stopped and Robin kept running.

-"Where are you going Robin?"-Raven asked

-"Starfire is not responding"-Robin said

The Titans began running again until they reached the T-Car and the R-Cycle. Red X took his motorcycle and Cyborg took Robin's bike. Raven drove the T-Car and BB sat on the passenger's seat. Robin sat on the back with Starfire still in his arms.

-"Drive faster, Raven"-Robin said

-"I'm going as fast as I can"-Raven said

-"Use your powers, do something, we are loosing her"-Robin said

Raven did as told and used her powers to make the T-Car go faster. Cyborg and Red X followed a little bit behind them. They were all going at maximum speed.

-"Call the hospital, tell them we are taking her in"-Robin said

BB grabbed the radio inside the T-Car and dialed the emergency number. He told them that Starfire was hurt and that they would be taking her to Jump City's hospital to be treated urgently. The operator told him that she would call the hospital and as soon as she hung up she did. Jump City's hospital was prepared to receive one of their favorite superhero: Starfire.

The Titans arrived at the hospital and the reporters were already there as well as people waiting for Starfire. The T-Car arrived and Robin pushed the back door get out. He put Starfire on the bed and followed the paramedics inside the hospital. The paramedics were trying to get thru the people but they would not move, trying to get a glance at Starfire and the reporters asked Robin what had happened to her.

Raven and BB waited for Cyborg and Red X who arrived at the same time. Red X saw the commotion taking place at the hospital's emergency room entrance and decided not to take his helmet off. The Titans made their way in between the bystanders and followed Starfire until they were not allowed to do so. They went to the waiting room. When they arrived, Robin punched the wall and turned to face Red X.

-"This is all you fault"-Robin said

-"His fault?"-BB asked

-"You were supposed to take care of her"-Robin said

-"I tried but I couldn't"-Red X said

-"That is not a good answer"-Robin said

-"Then what is it?"-Red X asked

-"There is nothing you can do, I think you have done enough"-Robin answered

-"You know she went there to save _your_ life"-Red X said

Robin pushed Red X to the wall and Red X grabbed him by his collar.

-"Are you trying to switch this over? Say that this is _my_ fault?"-Robin asked

-"It's both our fault"-Red X answered

-"This is nobody's fault, now shut up"-Raven said

-"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hit me? Come on, do it"-Red X said

Robin did not hesitate and punched Red X right on the stomach, taking the air out of him. Robin then pushed Red X to the floor and began punching him. BB and Cyborg pulled Robin of Red X and Raven helped Red X stand up.

-"Fighting will not solve anything"-Raven said

-"I regret the day I allowed you to come into _my_ Tower"-Robin said

-"And I regret the time _you_ created Red X"-Red X said

Robin pushed Cyborg and BB away from him and he left the waiting room. Red X sat on one of the seats and held his stomach. Either Robin was getting stronger or he was getting even weaker. Raven sat next to Red X and healed what she could heal.

-"Thanks Raven"-Red X said

-"What's going to happen now?"-Raven asked

-"I don't know"-Red X answered

-"Is she gonna be alright?"-BB asked

-"I don't know B, we'll hafta wait and see"-Cyborg answered

The Titans waited for thirty minutes until the doctor got out. Raven could feel what he had to say and for once she hoped she was wrong. They all stood up. The doctor looked strangely at Red X who still had the helmet on.

-"I have something very serious to tell you. Please sit down"-The doctor said

-"Where's Robin?"-Cyborg asked

-"I'm here"-Robin answered

Robin had been hiding behind the corner of the waiting room. He also did not like the tone of the doctor's voice.

-"How is she?"-Robin asked

The doctor looked at their faces, especially at Robin's. Everyone in Jump City knew that there was something between Robin and Starfire. This was not going to be easy for him.

-"When she came inside the hospital she was alive, but when we got her inside the ER she had a heart attack. He revived her and began the operations but she then had another heart attack. We tried reviving her but we were not able to. I am sorry but Starfire is dead"-The doctor said

_-'Dead?'-Robin thought_

-"She can't be dead"-BB said

-"I am sorry but she is. Her body is decomposing rather fast, she needs to be buried tonight"-The doctor said

_-'Tonight?'-Robin thought_

Robin's head was spinning. Raven sat down on the seat and Cyborg closed his eyes. BB looked at Robin and then at the doctor. Robin just stood there, unable to move or say a thing. Red X had the same reaction as Robin.

Silence.

In a quick movement Robin pushed himself towards Red X and began attacking him. Red X did not cover himself. He allowed Robin to punch and kick him at will. None of them cared. Starfire was dead. The Titans tried to stop Robin but they could not. The doctor got a tranquilizer out of his pocket and injected it on Robin's neck. Robin began walking backwards and the last thing he saw was Starfire's body covered with a white blanket. Then everything turned black.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	8. Trust: Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I have no possession over the Titans**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 8**

Trust: Part One

The sunset partly illuminated the roof at Titans Tower. Robin sat on the edge of the roof, looking at the sun get lost in the sea.

-"It is beautiful"-Starfire said

Robin turned back to face Starfire standing behind him, with her bright eyes and her warm smile.

-"I thought you were playing with Silky"-Robin said

-"I was, but I was only getting him ready for nap time"-Starfire said

-"That worm gets more attention than I do, you know?"-Robin asked

-"Are you jealous, Robin?"-Starfire asked

-"No, I'm not. Why don't you come here sit with me?"-Robin answered

Robin patted the left side of where he was sitting and Starfire flew and sat there.

-"You know I would not miss _our_ custom of watching the sun disappear"-Starfire said

-"I wouldn't miss it either"-Robin said

Robin's arm went around Starfire's waist and her arm went around his. He loved the way the sun reflected on her face; he did not know if the sun made her look more beautiful or if it was her who made the sun look wondrous. Robin's face got closer to her face until he could feel her breathe. He looked at her bright green eyes and then at her small nose and finally he looked at her lips.

Starfire could not tell what he was looking at but she enjoyed the closeness. Starfire's hand traveled along Robin's arm until it reached his shoulder and stayed there. Robin lifted Starfire's chin and teased her lips with quick peeks until Starfire held his neck and pushed his mouth on hers. The hand she had on his neck went up to comb the hair of the back part of his head while Robin's arms pressed Starfire against him. They stayed like this for a while until they had to break the kiss in the need for air.

Robin's forehead rested on hers and they both looked at the other on the eye.

-"Did you know that I love you?"-Robin asked

-"As much as you now I love you"-Starfire answered

Robin hugged Starfire and swung her to the sides in a rocking motion. There was nothing else to be said. He closed his eyes and Starfire did too. They kept moving around, enjoying the other's company and embrace.

-"Open you eyes"-Starfire said

Robin opened his eyes.

-"Open you eyes, Robin. You must wake up"-Starfire said

-"What?"-Robin asked

-"See the truth, Robin. You must see the truth"-Starfire answered

-"What truth?"-Robin asked

-"The truth is right in front of you, you must open you eyes"-Starfire answered

Robin's face looked perplexed. He had no idea why Starfire was making such comments to him. Did he do something wrong?

-"Starfire, what are you talking about?"-Robin asked

-"Trust your friends and only you friends should earn your trust"-Starfire answered

-"I have no idea what you are talking about"-Robin said

-"Trust me"-Starfire said

-"I do…"-Robin said

Starfire stood up and jumped from the roof, without falling. Robin tried to jump after her but his body would not respond. He could only cry Starfire's name and see her plummet to her death.

"_Death"-Robin thought_

Robin closed his eyes and everything went black. He then heard some noises that echoed in his mind.

_-"Wake up, come wake up"-_

Robin tried to see something else that the pitch black emptiness that surrounded him but he could not.

_-"Come on, get up"-_

Robin felt a cold breeze surrounding him and he shivered. Something was taking over him. Somebody was pulling him down. Robin shook his head and opened his eyes. He was on a different room now. He was not at the roof anymore. He never was.

-"When were you planning to wake up?"-Red X asked

-"Where am I? What happened?"-Robin asked

-"You've been asleep for two days"-Red X answered

-"Two days?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, two days"-Red X answered

-"Why didn't you wake me up?"-Robin asked

-"We've trying to but you had a grin your face. It didn't seem you wanted to wake up"-Red X answered

Robin sat up and realized he was sitting on the couch at the living room in Titans Tower. He rubbed the back part of his neck.

-"My neck sores. Why did you kick me?"-Robin asked

-"What makes you think _I_ kicked you?"-Red X asked

-"Who _else_ would want to hurt me?"-Robin asked

-"Whatever"-Red X answered

Robin stood up from the couch and saw many flowers around the living room. Some of them were white, others were red and some were yellow. He wondered who had brought so many flowers to the Tower and especially, he wondered the reason why they were there.

-"What's with the flowers?"-Robin asked

-"That is _not_ _the_ question to ask"-Red X answered

-"Why? I want to know what the hell is going on at my house"-Robin said

-"Don't try to play dumb with me"-Red X said

-"I'm not, as a matter of fact, you play dumb yourself rather easily"-Robin said

_-'He doesn't remember'-Red X thought_

Raven walked in the living room. She looked like she had not slept in days.

-"How are you feeling?"-Raven asked

-"Numb…and confused"-Robin answered

-"He says he doesn't remember anything"-Red X said

-"The doctor said that the tranquilizer was pretty strong and that it may cause temporal amnesia"-Raven said

-"What doctor?"-Robin asked

-"The one that 'kicked' you on your neck"-Red X answered

Robin made a frown, trying to understand what the flowers had to do with the doctor and the fact that Raven looked like she was a walking zombie.

-"Will somebody explain _what_ is going on?"-Robin asked

-"I just came for a cup of tea"-Raven answered

Raven flew to the kitchen and got herself a cup of tea. She then walked back to the door and made her way out. Robin looked at Red X.

-"I don't want to be the one to explain things"-Red X said

-"Then who will?'-Robin asked

-"See those flowers behind you?"-Red X asked

Robin turned back and saw a big flower pot with yellow daises, Starfire's favorites.

-"Yeah"-Robin answered

-"Look at the card"-Red X said

Robin turned his body to completely to the where the flowers were and began looking for the card. Red X crossed his arms, preparing psychologically for what was about to happen again and sighed. Robin finally found the card and saw the recipient's name. It said: "For the Titans". Robin opened the car and read the note.

"_Jump City's Police Department joins you in your sorrow and offers its help to assist you to cope with your loss. We shall never forget her"_

_-'Loss, cope with our loss?'-Robin thought_

Robin stood up from the couch and ran around the living room reading the notes in each one of the flowers that surrounded the main room.

"_She will remain in our hearts forever"_

"_She will never be forgotten"_

"_Her memory will stay in our soul"_

"_We join you in your sorrow"_

"_The city feels the unfortunate lost of an exemplary citizen"_

"_May her joy stay in your hearts"_

"…_For her strength and will shall never be erased from our minds"_

"…_and for all eternity"_

"_We shall miss you, Miss Starfire"_

And then it hit Robin.

-"The doctor had to calm you. You wouldn't stop"-Red X said

-"Where is she?"-Robin asked

-"She's dead. She died at the hospital, remember?"-Red X answered

-"It's not true"-Robin said

-"As I much as we all dislike it here, it _is_ true. She's gone"-Red X said

-"You are lying"-Robin said

-"I'm not. Why would I lie about something like that?"-Red X said

Robin began throwing the flower pots to the floor and Red X did not even try to stop him. As similar as the both were, they did have different ways to deal with their sorrow.

_-'She can't be dead, she can't be dead, she can't be dead'-Robin thought_

Red X clenched his fists and closed his eyes. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to stay alive. How could he have been so stupid? She tricked him and she tricked him bad. Maybe he should have asked for help from the Titans. He should have listened to her and she would have been here with them, still alive. However, this did not stop Red X. He knew Slade was the one to blame for Starfire's death. Red X would make sure that Red X paid for taking away the one he loved. He did not even have the opportunity to say goodbye to her.

Raven, Cyborg and BB enter the main room running. They heard the shattering glass and the screaming and thought Red X and Robin were fighting again. At least they knew that Robin's memory was back. The Titans tried to calm him down.

-"Robin, there was nothing to do. She's in peace now"-Raven said

-"No, she's not"-Robin said

-"Man, you ain't the only one suffering. She was our friend too"-Cyborg said

-"But you didn't see her. I had her in my arms, I left her alone even when she pleaded that I didn't. I failed her. I let her die"-Robin said

-"None of us could have done anything. She was too weak when we got to the hospital"-Raven said

-"The doctors, they didn't try enough. She only was there for 30 minutes and with that they decided there was nothing to be done?"-Robin asked

-"We don't know how much time she had been fighting Slade"-BB answered

-"Slade"-Robin whispered

Slade was responsible for everything. Robin would not stop until Slade's fate was the same as Starfire's. He would kill Slade. No matter how wrong it seemed and how out of his morals killing someone was, Slade deserved it, and he was going to get it.

-"Where is she?"-Robin asked

-"How many times do you want us to repeat that she's gone?"-Red X asked

-"I know that. I mean where is she now? When are we going to b-b-bury her"-Robin asked

The word buried and Starfire did not seem to match in Robin's head.

-"We already did"-BB said

-"What? When?"-Robin asked

-"That same night, after the hospital"-Raven answered

-"Why so soon?"-Robin asked

-"The doctor said that her body would not last much, that she needed to buried as soon as possible"-Cyborg answered

-"So I missed my only chance to say goodbye?"-Robin asked

None of them had the guts to answer Robin's question. He had been the one who held her in his arms the last moments of her life but he knew she had to get better, she just had to. She did not. She only got worse and Robin did not comfort her. He did nothing at all for her to make her enjoy her last moments on Earth.

-"Where's she buried?"-Robin asked

-"At the City's Cemetery"-Cyborg answered

_-'At least she at a pretty park now'-Robin thought_

Robin turned around and headed for the elevator. He had to see her, or at least talk to her, even if she would not answer back.

-"I don't think it's good for you to go see her just now"-Cyborg said

-"I don't care what you think"-Robin said

-"Dude, what if Slade tries something while you are there?"-BB asked

That name again. His stomach hurt whenever he heard that name. Cyborg followed Robin to stop him but Raven put her hand on his shoulder to tell him that they should let him go. Robin walked next to Red X and glared at him before opening the elevator door and leaving the room. Red X walked to the opposite direction and left the living room. He went to the roof and locked the door. He did not need anyone bothering him at the moment.

Red X looked at the city from the roof. The view was truly amazing. For the second time his plans had changed. At least Robin hated him and that was what he wanted. But Starfire was not with him anymore. That was _definitely_ not part of the plan. What was he supposed to do without her? Why did he even bother to keep fighting? There was nothing to fight for now. She was gone and she would never be coming back. He knew that, at least, he was also dying.

Red X remembered talking about his health with Cyborg after they made sure that Robin was alright. Cyborg used his machines to check on Red X's health and it was not what he wanted it to be. Red X had asked Cyborg how many months were left. Cyborg shook his head and Red X took this a sign that Cyborg had no way of knowing the time remaining. His reading was wrong. What Cyborg meant to say was the Red X did not have "months" to live but only a few more days. What to fight for then? She was gone and in a few days he would be gone too.

Red X sighed and stared at the sky above him. He did not know what to do now. Robin was also going to die as soon as he died. Did Slade win? Was it all lost, just like that? Starfire dies, he dies, Robin dies and it is done? Did they all go thru all that trouble for nothing? Was Starfire's death in vain? He could not allow that to be true. He was not going to believe this was true.

_-'It wasn't supposed to be this way'-Red X thought_

Red X sat down and began thinking what he could do as a last effort to make Starfire's death worth the sacrifice. She went there to not see him die and to save Robin's life.

_-'Life isn't easy even when you are dieing'-Red X thought_

The question in Red X's mind was the same question in Robin's head. Was there anything left to do now that she was dead? Furthermore, did they really want to do something? Robin knew he was going to die also. He was going to join her shortly and so was Red X. What to do? Where to go? Who to blame?

_-'I have to take a decision. The last one'-Red X thought_

Red X spent a few more minutes, thinking what he should do or not do for that matter. It was a hard decision to make. Meanwhile, Robin had arrived at the cemetery, and stood in front of Starfire's grave.

"Here Lies Starfire: The Light that Bighted Our Lives and Our Hearts"

_-'And my days and my nights'-Robin thought_

Robin sat on the grass and looked at the many flowers that adorned Starfire's grave. Even now that she was dead, the grave seemed to radiate the same light that Starfire had when she lived.

-"I'm sorry I didn't bring you flowers"-Robin said

Robin sighed.

-"I'm sorry I left you alone. You asked me stay with you and I didn't. You have no idea how much I regret it now"-Robin said

The wind moved the flowers that surrounded Starfire's headstone. Robin felt the newly laid grass that covered the ground.

-"It was all too fast, so unexpected. I thought I knew exactly what to do; now I don't know. What do you think I should do?"-Robin asked

Robin looked at the sky and saw the sun. The sky was clear and the birds were singing. He could not believe that such a beautiful day could be such a sorrowful one for him. Robin heard footsteps on the ground, someone was approaching him. Was it Slade? He did not care who it was, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone that was not Starfire.

-"She wasn't supposed to die, you know?"-Red X asked

_-'Great, the last person I wanted to hear from'-Robin thought_

-"No, she wasn't"-Robin answered

-"No, I mean, her death was not part of my contract"-Red X said

Robin made a frown and clenched his fist. Did he hear correctly? Did he just say contract?

-"What contract?"-Robin asked

-"My arrangement with _Slade_"-Red X answered

-"_What_ arrangement with Slade?"-Robin asked

-"He was supposed to get his revenge but I was supposed to keep Starfire for myself"-Red X answered

Robin's fists clenched against his will.

-"You bastard! You sold her out! You sold all of us out!"-Robin said

-"Well, yeah, but Starfire was not going to leave you if I hadn't done it"-Red X said

Robin stood up and faced Red X. He had changed clothes; he was now wearing the uniform he was using the first day he went back to Titans Tower. At least he did not look like Robin anymore. The looked different, they acted different; they did not even wear the same mask anymore.

-"I can't believe you have the nerve to come _here_ and tell me this"-Robin said

-"Robin, you should know me. I have the nerve to do this and many other things. I never give up and I never lose"-Red X said

-"As much as you hate to admit it, you did lose this time. You lost her"-Robin said

-"I did, but at least I'm not gonna stay here and do nothing about it"-Red X said

-"Are you gonna kill me too?"-Robin asked

-"That wouldn't help much, you know. It's not like you are going to the same place she is, you've been a bad, bad person"-Red X answered

-"You have no chance against Slade. You are only gonna get us both killed"-Robin said

-"I have nothing to lose, and neither do you"-Red X said

Robin did not want to fight in such a sacred place and not in front of Starfire's gravestone. He did not even feel like fighting anymore.

-"Do whatever you want. It's your deal"-Robin said

-"I always do what I want"-Red X said

-"I hope I don't end up in the same place as you"-Robin said

-"No, I'll end up where Starfire is"-Red X said

Robin frowned and growled. Red X said goodbye to Robin and walked back to where his bike was. He hopped on it and put his helmet on. Red X turned his motorcycle on and looked at Robin one last time before he turned around and left the place. The noises that the bike did got lost as he left. Robin was glad that the traitor was gone. Robin turned to see Starfire's grave and walked to touch her engraved name on the tombstone.

-"I know what to do now. Thanks"-Robin said

Robin kissed his own hand and then placed the "kiss" on Starfire's tombstone, and ran backwards a couple of feet away from Starfire's grave, making sure he said goodbye with his eyes. He then turned and got on his bike and left the cemetery. He drove as fast as he could to Titans Tower. He was not going to watch Red X take all the credit. Besides, Robin was the superhero, was he not?

At Titans Tower, Raven, Cyborg and BB had just finished cleaning the mess that Robin had made when he broke the pots a few hours ago.

-"When do you think he's coming back?"-BB asked

-"Whenever he wants. He needs time to accept the truth"-Raven said

-"How about X?'-Cyborg asked

-"He left, I don't think he is coming back"-Raven said

-"He's got three days left, tops"-Cyborg said

-"How do you know?"-BB asked

-"My scanners showed general massive internal tissue damage, I'm surprised he's still walking"-Cyborg answered

-"So, Robin has three days left"-Raven asked

"If we don't do something, he does"-BB answered

The elevator door opened and revealed their leader coming inside the room. The Titans stared at him not knowing what to say or not knowing if they even had to say anything. Robin looked around himself and realized that the room had been cleaned. The Titans always cleaned up after his rage messes. Robin stopped in front of the Titans and looked at them.

-"We've got work to do"-Robin said

-"Right on"-Cyborg said

-"What are we gonna do?"-BB asked

-"We're going to stop Slade and Red X"-Robin said

-"Why Red X?"-Raven asked

-"He sold us out"-Robin answered

Robin explained to them what Red X had told him. They could not believe they had fallen twice for the same act and understood Robin's anger. Red X had used Starfire, he had taken advantage of her good and caring heart and he now was the enemy in their eyes. He had been added to Robin's death list.

Robin assigned positions and the Titans began doing what their leader had told them to do. It was really going to happen. They were going to find Slade, attack him in his own place and stop him. They would finish the job Starfire had begun and they would make sure they finished it in their favor. One of their members was already gone; they were not going to allow Slade to take their leader as well.

On the other side of the city, Slade was preparing for his own attack. Now that the Titans had lost a member and Robin had lost his love, the Titans were at the lowest of their lowest and now was the perfect time to strike back. Slade knew that the Titans would come to find him; he just needed to wait a couple of more days. Question was if Red X was going to join them in their quest or was he going to come alone. Either way, Slade had to prepare for any or both events. Nothing would stand in his way to finish his plans. The girl was gone and the traitor and the leader had to die too.

In the very first room of Slade's lair, Slade's allies discussed their part in Slade's plan. They were getting tired of following Slade's orders and be afraid that he would take the decision to end their lives whenever he pleased. Some of them preferred to have stayed in jail. Why did they have to listen to Slade?

-"I'm sick of this. I want to get out of here"-Jinx said

-"You think you're the only one? Think again"-Gizmo said

-"I would do anything to get out here. The food stinks"-Mammoth said

-"We can't get out of here. At least no alive"-Rancid said

The allies looked at the floor, believing that their destiny was to end up the same way that atlas, Dr Light and Mumbo did. There was no way out. At that moment, Control Freak came in.

-"What are you freaks talking about?"-Control Freak asked

-"Same thing we've talkin' since we've got here"-Rancid answered

-"Oh, so you don't know the good news"-Control Freak said

-"What good news?"-Jinx asked

-"I have found the way to get our asses out of here"-Control Freak answered

-"What are you waiting for? Speak up, loser"-Gizmo said

-"Shut up, midget"-Control Freak said

Control Freak led the meeting that would tell the allies how to escape from Slade. They had to act quickly before Slade found out that he was about to be double-crossed.

The Titans were ready to depart from their Tower. They all knew what each one of them had to do and they were not going to stand back. The Titans were now at their garage. Cyborg had started the T-Car up and Raven was waiting inside the passenger's seat. BB was going to fly behind them and all of them would follow Robin. Robin finally arrived at the garage and got on his bike.

-"Titans, ready?"-Robin asked

-"We're with ya man"-Cyborg said

-"Let's go"-Raven said

-"See ya there, dudes"-BB said

BB turned into an eagle and waited for Cyborg to go inside the T-Car. Robin put his helmet on and revved his bike. Cyborg got inside the T-Car and turned the lights on. They were going to strike back during the night. They knew Slade was prepared to receive them at whatever time but they also knew that they were ready for anything. The old Teen Titans were back.

Robin began to drive his bike to the forest. BB flew next to him and Cyborg and Raven followed them on the T-Car. Robin's mind was filled with memories of Starfire. While he drove he remembered moments he had spent with her. All the times he had comforted her, all the times she had saved him and all the times she had fought for him. Robin was now going to fight for her.

_-'Nothing to lose, Star. I've got nothing to lose'-Robin thought_

Robin accelerated his bike more and got lost in his thoughts. Just two days ago she had been in his arms. Just two days ago he had the chance to make it better for her and he had not. This was the last chance, _his_ last chance to make it better. He was not going to blow this off.

-"You know, one of us may not come back after this"-Raven said

-"Raven, we're all coming back or none of us is coming back"-Cyborg said

Raven smiled and Cyborg accelerated a little bit more. Robin was leaving them behind. BB also took up some speed. Both of them had left him behind.

_-'People, my arms hurt'-BB thought_

BB's suffering did not last long for they had arrived at the forest. Robin stopped his bike and waited for the rest of the Titans to arrive. The T-Car was not far behind Robin and as soon as it arrived, the lights were turned off. Cyborg and Raven got out of the car and walked to Robin that had already gotten out of his R-Cycle and was taking his helmet off.

-"Where's Beast Boy?"-Robin asked

-"He was right behind us"-Cyborg said

-"There he is"-Raven said

Raven pointed at a green eagle that was hardly making its way to them. Robin, Raven and Cyborg saw when BB made an erroneous landing and his peak touched the ground first rather than his feet. BB morphed back into human form and deeply panted.

-"Do you guys…have…any idea of how hard…it is…to keep up…with you?"-BB asked

-"Weren't you the one who said 'See ya there, dudes'?"-Cyborg asked

BB sighed and fell to floor growling.

-"You guys go, I'll catch up later"-BB said

-"Nah, ya don't"-Cyborg said

Cyborg walked to BB's direction and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He then pulled him the rest of the way to Slade's lair. Robin felt that his stomach was turning into a knot. He had been here before; he had fought Slade before, and not too long ago. This was turning into a living nightmare.

Red X had arrived at Slade's lair seconds before the Titans did. He had hid his bike inside a nearby cave and was now arriving to the lair's entrance.

_-'If they aren't gonna do something about, I will'-Red X thought_

Red X felt the pain on his chest grew stronger. It was not only the physical pain that stopped him but the emotional pain as well. Starfire had done the same thing he was about to do. She had been courageous enough to face the enemy by herself. She had done what none of them had dared to do. Red X stood in front of the big tree. He had finally arrived at the scene of the crime; the place where she was taken away from him.

-"Stop right there"-Robin said

Red X turned back and saw the Titans behind him. He was not expecting this surprise.

-"What the heck are you doing here. Trying to ruin my plans again, Robin?"-Red X asked

-"Actually, you are ruining mine. You're the one who's on the way, _my_ way"-Robin answered

-"What are you gonna do now, Robin? Go crying back home?"-Red X asked

-"If I'm not gonna get out of here alive, neither will you"-Robin answered

-"Robin, did you forget what we are here for?"-Raven asked

-"No, but we have to adapt to the situation"-Robin answered

-"What do you suggest we do?"-Cyborg asked

-"We'll have to change the plans"-Robin said

-"What Robin? Doubting yourself again?"-Red X asked

-"You guys go inside Slade's lair and stop him, I'll take on Red X"-Robin answered

-"Are you sure about this?"-Raven asked

-"Positive. Now go, you're wasting time"-Robin answered

-"Ok"-Cyborg said

Raven, Cyborg and BB ran towards Red X and he prepared to attack them but they jumped and kept running towards the door. Once they were there, Raven turned back to see Robin and he gave her a thumbs up. He had chosen his fate and he was going to go on with it.

_-'Good luck, Robin'-Raven thought_

The Titans jumped inside the door and they locked it from the inside. Nobody was going to follow them; they had a job to do.

-"So, it's just you and me"-Red X said

-"Yes, just us"-Robin said

_-'Perfect'-Red X thought_

The last phase of Red X's plan was about to begin. Inside the lair, Cyborg, Raven and BB walked down the stair that would take them to the first floor of Slade's lair. If Red X had told them the truth, they would have to look for Slade in all six levels. There was no telling what they would have to deal with.

-"Are we there yet?"-BB asked

-"No"-Raven answered

-"How about now?'-BB asked

-"Not the time to joke, man"-Cyborg answered

-"Ok"-BB said

The Titans walked for a couple of more minutes and found themselves at the end of the tunnel. They stopped at the entrance of the room to make sure they were not falling into a bigger trap that they expected.

-"Cyborg, scan the place"-Raven whispered

-"On it"-Cyborg said

Cyborg turned his scanner and night vision on. He searched the place and there was no one there. The only objects that were around the first floor were the remaining debris of the explosion. It seemed that no one cared enough to clean up the place, or maybe they just did not have the time.

-"Found anything?"-BB asked

-"There's nobody here but us"-Cyborg said

-"Are you sure? This isn't normal"-Raven said

-"I'm sure. Nothing about our lives is normal"-Cyborg said

-"Are you sure it is safe enough to go out. There are only three of us, you know?"-BB asked

-"I know. Maybe the party begins at the second basement"-Cyborg answered

-"Maybe it does"-Raven said

-"Let's get on it"-Cyborg said

-"Right behind you"-BB said

Cyborg led the way, Raven followed and BB followed her. They kept their guard up, waiting for something or somebody to hit them from behind, or from the sides, or from above. Walking through the room could not be that easy, but it was. The Titans looked at the place where they had almost died a couple of days ago. They could feel the still tensed atmosphere and could almost inhale the morbid smell. This was a place of death.

-"Keep walking, we are almost there"-Cyborg said

-"Could we hurry up? This place gives me the creeps"-BB said

-"It isn't unpleasant only for you"-Raven said

The Titans arrived at the door at the end of the room. They were surprised that nothing had happened in the path between one door and the other.

-"You all think the best is waiting for us behind door number 2?"-Cyborg asked

-"Maybe the rest of the basements are as quiet as this"-BB answered

-"I doubt it, they are just teasing us"-Raven said

-"Dude, couldn't you just lie and say 'Yes, Beast Boy, this will turn out to be easier than we thought'? Uhm?"-BB asked

-"I don't like to lie"-Raven answered

-"Shut up, you guys. Ready to see what's behind the door?"-Cyborg asked

-"Yes"-Raven answered

-"No"-BB answered

Cyborg slowly turned the doorknob and the door shrieked when it was opened. The three Titans peaked inside the small portion of open door and expected to see an army of Slade's henchmen waiting for them. The only thing waiting for them was another long and declining wooden stair.

-"Aw, man!"-BB said

-"Come on"-Cyborg said

Again, Cyborg led the way down the stairs. This was getting pretty old, pretty soon. Outside Slade's lair, the rain had begun to fall and the thunder and lighting accompanied the two superheroes outside.

-"Why did you betray us?"-Robin asked

-"I already told you. I wanted to keep Starfire for myself"-Red X answered

-"She didn't want to be with you"-Robin said

-"The only reason she didn't want to be with me was because you exist"-Red X said

-"Your answers aren't helping much"-Robin said

-"Not helping what?'-Red X asked

-"We could deal with our differences later. I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself"-Robin answered

-"_You_ are giving _me_ a chance? You've gotta be kidding me"-Red X said

-"We should not waste our energies fighting against each other. We both want the same thing, at least right now"-Robin said

-"What makes you think you know what I want?"-Red X asked

-"You wouldn't be here if you didn't want to stop Slade"-Robin answered

-"You're wrong, I came here to renew my contract with him and make sure _you_ disappear"-Red X said

-"I never liked you"-Robin said

-"I couldn't care less"-Red X said

-"What would you offer Slade, if you kill me you kill yourself"-Robin said

-"Again, you are wrong. I have found a cure for our pathetic bonding. I came to get it from Slade"-Red X said

-"Why are you so sure that Slade will give it to you?"-Robin asked

-"Because we are partners in crime and he owes me my girl"-Red X answered

-"You betrayed him, do you really think he will just give the cure to you?"-Red X asked

-"And I also betrayed you and still you are giving me a 'last chance'"-Red X answered

-"You're just sick, you know that?"-Robin asked

-"So I was told"-Red X answered

-"Are you gonna fight against me? Or fight with me?"-Robin asked

Red X used his powers and cloaked himself. He then reappeared behind Robin and kicked him on his back. Robin flew away from Red X and ended up on mud. Robin cleaned his face with his cape and then turned to see Red X, standing behind him, arms crossed.

-"Do I still need to answer you question?"-Red X asked

Robin stood up and pushed his cape behind him.

-"Not anymore"-Robin answered

Robin and Red X's fight began. Meanwhile, Raven, Cyborg and BB had reached the end of the second stair and stood in front of the door that would take them to the second basement.

-"Your turn B"-Cyborg said

-"Why me?"-BB asked

-"Because Raven won't listen to me if I order her to open the door"-Cyborg answered

-"What makes you think I will listen?"-BB asked

-"Just open the door"-Raven answered

-"Ok, ok, you don't need to yell, geez"-BB said

BB's hand reached the doorknob and when he was about to open it he stopped and faced Raven.

-"Do I really have to open this door? I would rather stay outside and help Robin"-BB said

-"Now!"-Raven said

-"Ok"-BB said

BB opened the door and it revealed another big room. This one was not empty; it had screens on every inch of the wall.

-"What _is_ this place?"-Cyborg asked

-"How am I supposed to know?"-BB answered

-"Quiet! I hear something"-Raven said

-"You are always hearing things Raven, have you thought about maybe going to the doctor sometime…this could be a serious case of hearing pro…."-BB said

Raven covered BB's mouth and BB waved his hands up and down. He hated when Raven did that to him.

_-'There she goes again'-BB thought_

BB crossed his arms and looked at Cyborg pleadingly, asking for help. Cyborg shrugged and Raven moved her head from side to side.

-"Did it stop?"-Raven asked

-"My sensors aren't picking up anything"-Cyborg answered

-"Are you sure because I am sure that I…"-Raven said

-"Wait! I see something"-Cyborg said

-"Where at?"-Raven asked

Cyborg pointed at the darkness of the room and yelled.

-"There"-Cyborg said

Laughter was heard in the entire room and suddenly, the room was illuminated by hundreds of TV screens that displayed a white background.

-"We finally meet again"-Control Freak said

-"Where are you?"-Raven said

-"I'm right here. Welcome to my paradise, my arch foes"-Control Freak said

Control Freak walked to the center of the room and with a touch of a button all the screens displayed him.

-"This ain't _your_ paradise, this is Slade's lair"-Cyborg said

-"Whatever, the point is that you are in my territory and will not escape from your doom!"-Control Freak said

BB pushed Raven's hand away from his mouth and looked at them.

-"This is why you slapped my mouth. Because this dude was hiding and making noises? You've _got_ to be kidding me, Rae"-BB said

-"Are you saying that I am unworthy of your quietness?"-Control Freak asked

-"I can't believe Slade hired you…you suck!"-BB answered

-"How dare you come to my temple and make f…"-Control Freak said

-"Dude, it's not _your_ temple…this is Slade's place"-BB said

-"You shall perish!"-Control Freak said

The Titans got into fighting mode and waited for Cyborg's signal to attack. Control Freak raised his arm, showing his all-powerful remote while he gave his evil speech.

-"You shall tremble when you hear my name, Control Freak, the greatest enemy of the Teen Titans, the undefeated master of technology…the father of all electronic evil…the…"Control Freak said

Control Freak kept doing his speech and the Titans began to get tired of it, especially BB.

-"Hey, Raven. Why don't you go slap your hand on his mouth?"-BB asked

Raven glared at BB who was obviously upset for being shut up. BB was not a hateful person but Raven could just get in his nerves sometimes.

-"…I shall rule the world and people will bow to me…"-Control Freak said

Control Freak continued babbling.

-"Rae, I'm also getting tired of this guy"-Cyborg said

-"We are waiting for you to lead us! Robin's not here remember?"-Raven asked

-"Let me handle this"-BB said

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other and then looked at BB who was walking to where Control Freak was standing. Control Freak was so into his speech that did not notice BB approaching him.

-"What is he doing?"-Raven asked

-"I have no idea"-Cyborg answered

BB stood in front of Control Freak and put his hands on his hips while he tapped one foot on the floor.

_-'You are just boring, little man'-BB thought_

BB jumped and grabbed Control Freak's remote from his hand. He then threw it to the floor and stepped on it until the remote was broken. The TV's turned off and lights went on in the big room.

-"Done! Now get out of the way"-BB said

-"What have you done? It was brand new…it's broken…you broke it"-Control Freak said

BB looked at Cyborg and Raven's questioning looks and whistled at them.

-"Let's go"-BB said

Raven and Cyborg ran towards BB and made their way to the next door. Raven opened the door and saw another stair that had to be climbed down. Control Freak was still yelling in the background. Cyborg and Raven went in and BB stayed behind. He was about to close the door when he heard Control Freak's words.

-"You shall pay for your misbehavior and I, Control Freak shall make sure that you…"-Control Freak said

-"Ah, shut up!"-BB said

Control Freak closed his mouth and nodded. BB sighed and closed the door. Control Freak reached for his pocket and got a two-way radio out.

-"This is Control Freak. My job is done. They are heading your way. I'm out"-Control Freak said

The Titans ran down the stairs, they felt they had wasted their time with the first two levels. They were now heading to the third level. They were almost halfway their goal. They finally reached the door and it was Raven's turn to open it and she did. The room was filled with mechanical tools and spare parts. Oil stains were on the floor and empty cans of beer were scattered all around. BB covered his nose.

-"This place stinks"-BB said

-"How do you live in your room, again?"-Raven asked

-"What is that supposed to mean?"-BB asked

-"BB, you room smells worse than this place"-Cyborg answered

-"No, it doesn't"-BB said

-"Yeah it does"-Cyborg said

-"How come I don't smell it?"-BB asked

-"'Cause you are used it…you don't even smell yourself"-Cyborg answered

BB made a face and Cyborg smiled.

-"Well, the first room was dark and creepy. Raven why didn't you stay there?"-BB asked

-"So nice of you to finally drop by, I was getting bored"-Rancid said

Johnny Rancid walked to the middle of the room and kicked and empty can to the Titans.

-"Aren't you kids supposed to be asleep, it's way pass you bedtime"-Rancid said

-"We don't have a bedtime"-BB said

-"Great comeback, Beast Boy"-Raven said

Rancid laughed and got remote control out of his pocket. He showed it at the Titans who did not know what to expect.

-"I think the guy spent too much time with Control Freak"-Cyborg said

-"Let me show you my new toy"-Rancid said

-"Not another dog!"-BB said

-"No, it's something better than that…meet Stripe"-Rancid said

-"Stripe, I don't like the sound of that"-Cyborg said

-"What animals have stripes? Zebras have stripes, it's probably a zebra right?"-BB asked

-"I don't think so"-Raven answered

Rancid used his remote and a door was opened. He pressed another button and a red light was turned on inside the little garage.

-"Stripe, come out and play"-Rancid said

Stripe was definitely not a zebra. Stripe was a mechanical tiger. Stripe ran and stood before the Titans. This was going to take long.

-"I can't believe you were expecting a zebra"-Raven said

-"Run"-BB yelled

BB morphed into an eagle and headed for Rancid. He needed to get that remote from him. BB knew it was not going to be as easy as taking 'a remote from a Control Freak'. Stripe ran towards Raven but Cyborg shot it with his cannon.

-"Thanks"-Raven said

-"Why don't you tear this thing apart?"-Cyborg asked

-"Good idea"-Raven answered

Cyborg aimed his cannon to give Raven sometime to gather enough strength to break Rancid's new toy. Stripe jumped around the room, trying to reach either Cyborg or Raven but Cyborg kept shooting at him. BB flew around Rancid's head, trying to get him to throw the remote but he was not able to.

-"You're messing with the wrong adult, kid"-Rancid said

Rancid grabbed BB by his neck and threw him to the garage. Rancid then pressed the remote and the garage door closed. BB was trapped.

-"Told you"-Rancid said

Rancid saw when Raven had gathered all her powers and Stripe began to be lifted on the air and was surrounded by Raven's magic. Rancid tried to attack Raven but Cyborg shot him with his cannon. Raven finally took control over the robot and began to try crunching him. It did not work.

-"It's not working"-Raven yelled

-"Try harder"-Cyborg said

-"I am"-Raven said

Raven pressed the robot with all her strength but it did not seem to work. What was wrong with her?"

_-'I can't, it's too strong'-Raven thought_

BB regained consciousness and stood up. He realized he was trapped inside the garage and walked to the door. He heard Raven screaming as she was trying to destroy Rancid's robot. He also heard that it was not working. BB punched the door, trying to get Cyborg's attention to get him out of there. He had to save Raven.

-"Raven, stop…you're gonna hurt yourself"-BB yelled

Rancid laughed at Raven's effort and then saw Cyborg approaching him with his cannon aimed at him.

-"Make it stop!"-Cyborg said

-"You better tell that to your friend. My robot is absorbing her energy"-Rancid said

-"Raven, stop"-Cyborg yelled

-"Please, Raven, stop"-BB yelled

BB morphed into a gorilla and began punching the door. He had to get out, he just had to. Raven stopped using her powers. She fell on the floor breathing heavily. Stripe shook himself and prepared to return Raven's attack to her. Cyborg saw this and prepared his cannon to shoot at Rancid.

-"If I were you I wouldn't do something like that"-Rancid said

-"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't"-Cyborg said

-"Just watch"-Rancid said

Rancid pressed another button of his remote and the place began to tremble. BB stopped banging the door and Cyborg and Raven looked at each other. Rancid had another toy. A box with wheels approached Rancid and it stopped right next to him. Rancid smiled and patted the box.

-"What _is_ that?"-Cyborg asked

_-'He has the strangest toys'-Raven thought_

Cyborg did not waste any more time and his cannon began charging.

-"I also have one of those"-Rancid said

The box opened and showed its content. Rancid had built a replica of Cyborg's cannon but this one was then times bigger then his. Rancid aimed the cannon at Cyborg and laughed.

-"Oh, boy"-Cyborg said

Red X used his powers against Robin. He was not able to fly anymore but he would use the gadgets that Robin had built in his favor. Robin flew backwards and ended up glued to a tree. Robin used his birdarang and cut the "X" that Red X had thrown to him. He then jumped down and threw three birdarangs at Red X who dodged them easily and responded with an electric disc.

Robin tried to dodge it but given that the rain was pouring badly, the disc fell down on a puddle and Robin got slightly shocked by it. Robin threw his roped and caught Red X before he could throw another electric disc at him and forced him to fall to the ground. Robin ran towards Red X and placed one of his feet on Red X chest.

-"It doesn't have to be this way, X"-Robin said

-"Yes, it does. If I couldn't have her, you couldn't have her either but now that none of us can have her...well…what the heck, right?"-Red X asked

-"Killing us both won't solve anything"-Robin answered

-"What, are you afraid of dieing?"-Red X asked

-"No, but I think you are the one who is afraid…of living"-Robin answered

-"Don't you understand? I have nothing left to live for? Do you?"-Red X asked

-"I still have my friends"-Robin answered

-"I don't, I'm by myself"-Red X said

-"You have us"-Robin said

-"I had her…but she's gone…because of you"-Red X said

Red X kicked Robin's legs and he fell backwards. Red X freed himself from Robin's rope and used it against Robin. He put the rope around Robin's neck and began chocking him. Robin coughed and began getting dizzy. Red X was winning. He was not supposed to win.

-"You had it all easy and you blew it"-Red X said

-"Let me go"-Robin said

-"You had her and you let her die"-Red X said

-"No, I didn't"-Robin said

-"Yes, you did. You did it on purpose"-Red X said

-"No, I did not!"-Robin said

Robin kicked Red X on the stomach and got the air knocked out of him. Robin fell to floor touching his neck, gasping for air. Red X touched his stomach and coughed.

-"That hurt"-Red X said

Robin stood up and breathed heavily. He hoped his friends were having more luck than he was. Red X was starting to get on his nerves.

BB heard when Rancid shot at Cyborg and then when Stripe returned Raven her attack. He had tried every powerful animal that he could think of but the door did not seem to budge in.

_-'They need my help'-BB thought_

Cyborg flew backwards and ended up on top of Raven who was still trying to recover from Stripe's attack.

-"Get…off…me!"-Raven mumbled

-"I would if I could"-Cyborg said

Raven pushed Cyborg to the side and stood up. She then handed Cyborg a hand and he stood up as well. Rave and Cyborg turned back to see what Rancid was doing and they saw when Rancid ordered the tiger to follow them around the room and he pushed the cannon behind the tiger.

-"Raven"-Cyborg said

-"Yeah?"-Raven asked

-"Run"-Cyborg said

Raven's eyes widened when she saw Rancid and his robot running towards them.

-"Can't we take a break"-Raven said

Cyborg began running and pulled Raven with him. Cyborg and Raven ran around the room while the dodged Rancid's cannon attack and the attacks from Raven's powers that were still saved inside Stripe.

-"How much energy did you give to that thing?"-Cyborg said

-"I didn't give it anything. He _stole_ it from me"-Raven said

BB was tired of banging the door and not being able to get out. He sat on the floor and saw a light coming from a small hole in the door; a way out.

-"Where's that light coming from?"-BB asked

BB crawled his way to the hole and tried to measure it with his fingers.

-"It's too small…if I were a rat…"-BB said

BB slapped himself mentally and morphed into a rat, making his way out of the garage thru the hole. He was finally free.

-"Sweet, guys I don't need you rescuing I'm out"-BB said

Raven and Cyborg were approaching BB who was still unaware of the situation.

-"Didn't you hear me? I'm out, stop running"-BB said

Raven and Cyborg were a couple of feet away from BB now. He was still lost in his own deal.

-"What's the big deal?"-BB asked

-"That's the big deal"-Raven answered

Raven pointed at Rancid and his machines. BB gulped.

-"Run, man"-Cyborg said

Cyborg and Raven ran passed BB and he then began running behind them.

-"This is ridiculous we have to do something"-Raven said

-"What do we do?"-Cyborg asked

-"I have an idea"-Raven answered

-"What is it?"-BB asked

-"We have to stop running"-Raven answered

-"Ok, no, bad idea…"-BB said

-"We have to stop, you guys make sure Rancid shoots his own tiger and I'll take care of the rest"-Raven said

BB and Cyborg nodded. Raven hid in the shadows, waiting for her part of the plan to come.

-"How are we gonna make Rancid hit his own toy?"-BB asked

-"He's shooting at us, let's just make little Stripe here get on our way"-Cyborg answered

-"You do it, I'll watch your back"-BB said

-"Come, on"-Cyborg said

Cyborg and BB stopped running and Stripe caught on with them very soon.

-"Hi, kitty"-BB said

BB morphed into a tiger himself and both Stripe and BB circled around Cyborg.

-"B, this is not part of the plan, NOT part of the plan!"-Cyborg said

Cyborg watched BB and then looked at Stripe. He did not know who was going to attack first but he did know that he was going to end up in the middle. BB stayed in front of Cyborg and Stripe faced BB. Cyborg prepared his cannon and aimed at Stripe. Rancid saw Cyborg and aimed the cannon at BB.

-"You blast my kitty and I blast yours"-Rancid said

Then it all happened in seconds. Cyborg shot his cannon to BB and Rancid, thinking the other tiger was the enemy shot his own tiger. In the confusion, Cyborg ran towards BB who had received the impact and carried him up.

-"Sorry, B"-Cyborg said

-"You tricked me!"-Rancid said

Cyborg saw Rancid charging his cannon at maximum strength; Raven saw her cue and appeared from the floor.

-"Stay there"-Raven said

-"You crazy witch!"-Rancid said

Rancid's cannon was ready. Cyborg covered BB and then covered his head. Raven's eyes lit and her cape began to fly.

-"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"-Raven chanted

-"You can't stop me"-Rancid said

Rancid shot his cannon and the full blast made its way to Raven. She waited for the blast to be close enough so she could use her powers against it. Once she saw the blast getting close, Raven made a barrier big enough to cover the impact range of the blast. She was not going to stop it; she was going to reflect it.

-"Hang on!"-Raven yelled

Raven held her magical barrier and the blast was reflected. It went back to Rancid and destroyed his cannon. Rancid flew backwards, hit the wall and then hit the floor. Rancid was defeated.

-"Way to go, Raven"-Cyborg said

-"Let's get out of here, now"-Raven said

Cyborg carried BB who had received the blast but Cyborg had not used all his powers, just enough to push BB out of the way. The Titans walked to the next door and opened. They slowly climbed down the stairs; they had two more basements to go until they could reach Slade. Rancid reached for his pocket. He had to let the others now what had happened and that his part of the deal was done.

-"I just got my ass kicked. Over"-Rancid said

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Last chapter next!


	9. Trust: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: Titans aren't mine, too bad.**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chapter 9**

Trust: Part Two

The Titans stood before the door. This was the fourth basement and they were getting closer to Slade.

-"Who's turn is it to open the door?"-Cyborg asked

-"Mine"-BB said

Raven held BB's hand before he could open the door.

-"You are still too weak, I'll do it"-Raven said

BB smiled at Raven and tightened his grip on her hand.

-"Thanks Raven"-BB said

Raven pulled the door in and the Titans were about to get settled when something grabbed BB and Raven and pressed them to the door. Cyborg escaped the grabbing but was pulled up by another hand and then got thrown onto the wall. The Titans opened their eyes and saw their opponents: Overload and Cinderblock. Overload was pressing BB and Raven to the wall and Cinderblock had thrown Cyborg to the opposite one.

Overload shone, filled with electricity; electricity that he delivered to Raven and BB.

-"Overload will destroy"-Overload said

Overload pressed BB and Raven even harder onto the wall until their bodies made holes on it; he then shocked them with his lighting. BB and Raven screamed.

-"Dr Light deja vú, anyone?"-BB said

-"Beast Boy, get out here"-Raven said

-"What? And you leave you alone with this _thing_?"-BB asked

-"You are too weak from the blast, I can take him"-Raven answered.

BB and Raven screamed as Overload shocked them again. Raven saw the sore in BB's eyes. He had been hit enough for one day. She had to make him leave.

-"Listen to me, I'll stop him. Wait for us at the door"-Raven said

-"I'm not leaving you alone, Raven"-BB said

-"You have to"-Raven said

-"No, I don't"-BB said

-"Don't make me hurt you"-Raven said

BB saw the look in Raven's eyes. It was a look he had not seen in her to give to him in a long time. She was concerned about him. BB then understood that Raven did care for her friends, she did care for him.

-"I'll wait for you at the door, Raven. Take care, ok?"-BB said

-"Just go!"-Raven said

BB morphed into a flea and jumped his way out of Overload's and Raven's way. He then morphed into a rat and ran as fast as he could to the door. His stomach began to sore for Cyborg's blast.

_-'Cyborg will have to let me win one of games for this'-BB thought_

Once Raven had give BB a chance to get out of their way she looked at Overload with a face that denoted how much she hated being pinned to a wall by a Wanna-be villain.

-"You think you can defeat me? Think again"-Raven said

Raven's eyes lit again and Overload's entire body began to get covered in black. Raven was planning on sucking the light out of him.

-"I don't like the lights much"-Raven said

On the other side of the room, Cinderblock and Cyborg were fighting hand to hand. Cyborg punched Cinderblock on his stomach and Cinderblock walked back. Cyborg prepared his cannon and aimed at Cinderblock who was still recovering from the punch.

-"Eat this"-Cyborg said

Cyborg blasted Cinderblock but forgot he had changed the setting to low. Cinderblock laughed at the little damage the cannon had done to him and Cyborg growled.

-"Darn it!"-Cyborg said

Cinderblock ran towards Cyborg and kicked him high into the air. Cyborg hit the ceiling and then hit the floor with his front to Cinderblock's amusement who laughed. Cinderblock began walking towards a fallen Cyborg who was still having a hard time recovering from the fall. Suddenly, Cinderblock was hit from behind and flew over Cyborg who was still on the floor. Cyborg rubbed his head and then turned to see Cinderblock. He was out cold.

-"I never liked that dude, anyway"-BB said

-"Just in time"-Cyborg said

-"As always"-BB said

BB had morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and had used the last of his strength to push Cinderblock away from Cyborg. BB rubbed his stomach and made a face. Cyborg owed him big time.

-"Now we have to go save Raven"-BB said

BB helped Cyborg stand up and then they both searched for Raven. Raven's powers had almost completely absorbed Overload's powers. She was getting overwhelmed by this.

-"Raven, we're on our way"-Cyborg yelled

Cyborg ran and stood behind Overload who was now pinning Raven to the wall with both hands, trying to make her stop sucking the light out of him. Cyborg adjusted the setting in his cannon to the highest level and aimed at Overload.

-"Don't do it Cy, if you attack Overload you'll blow Raven too"-BB said

Cyborg growled and lowered his cannon. Their only option was to go for full frontal assault. BB looked at Raven open her eyes and understood she was ready for her counterattack. He then saw Cyborg getting ready to punch Raven's way out of Overload's grip.

-"Cy, wait, Raven's gonna do something"-BB said

Raven felt that Overload was getting weaker by the second. It was time to stop him for good. Raven stopped absorbing his powers and Overload walked back.

-"This is a trick I just learned next door"-Raven said

Raven yelled and allowed the energy she had absorbed from Overload combine with hers and threw the black electric bolt to Overload. Overload tried to push it back to Raven but Raven pushed even harder.

-"She needs our help"-Cyborg said

-"No, give her a chance"-BB said

Raven screamed as she pushed the bolt towards Overload in a last effort to release herself from his electric grip. The room was illuminated by Raven's attack and Overload tumbled down, releasing Raven and was finally defeated. Raven moaned and began falling to the floor but did not get to hit it. BB ran and caught her just in time.

-"Relax, Raven. It's over"-BB said

-"Just in time"-Raven said

-"As always"-BB said

BB gave a reassuring smile to Cyborg to let him know that Raven was fine. BB stood up, still holding Raven in his arms while Cyborg waited for BB to carry Raven towards him. The Titans walked to the next door that was waiting for them. Once they had crossed the door, they decided to take a break before going into the next room. For once they were thankful that the rooms were separated by long stairs. BB put Raven on the floor and Cyborg sat next to them.

-"Can you check if Rae's gonna be ok?"-BB asked

-"Already working on it"-Cyborg answered

Cyborg did a quick scan on Raven and found nothing to worry about. He gave BB a thumbs-up and they all relaxed. The last two battles had taken a lot out of them and they knew the best was about come. Overload was shrunk into his card form and yelled at Cinderblock to bring him the two-way radio to tell the others they would have company shortly. Cinderblock did not like taking orders from Overload and decided to throw the radio to Overload. The radio ended up on Overload's face, smashing it with a hard hit. Overload growled. Why was he paired up with Cinderblock? Overload saw that the radio had landed right on where he could just talk and he did.

-"Overload is done"-Overload said

Slade sat on his chair and saw the battles that were taking place. Red X and Robin were fighting outside while BB, Raven and Cyborg were taking a break before they made their way to second to the last basement to fight the members of the HAYEP. Slade tapped his fingers on his seat and liked what he was seeing.

-"My plans are running smoothly. Soon Robin and Red X will kill each other and the Titans will arrive here to meet their doom"-Slade said

Slade had hidden bombs all around the place to make it explode once the Titans arrived to his room. He planned to lock the in and then escape by his hidden exit. Everything was perfect. He saw the Titans going inside the room before his where the HAYEP members were waiting for them.

-"Excellent"-Slade said

-"Do you usually like to speak to yourself when you are alone?"-A voice asked

Slade froze for a second. Had his ears tricked him? Did he really hear _that _voice again? Slade slowly stood up from his seat and rose for his pocket to get his disc out. He still was not sure if he had heard correctly but being prepared was not out of the question. Slade then turned and threw the disc to the figure standing behind him. The figure quickly moved away and then flew towards him.

-"I have been waiting for this moment"-The voice said

Slade took his retractable staff out and aimed it at the coming figure but the person's goal was not to hurt him yet but to break his belt. With a green bolt Slade was sent flying backwards, breaking his screens on his path and ended up on the floor. His belt was broken.

-"Your cruelty shall come to an end"-The voice said

Slade opened his eyes and blinked several times to adjust his sight. He then saw who had just attacked him. He could not believe it; she was supposed to be dead. He had made sure he had killed her. But she was alive and standing right in front of him. Starfire was alive.

-"How can you be alive? I killed you, I killed you myself"-Slade said

-"You killed my clone"-Starfire said

-"What clone? I _never_ cloned you"-Slade asked

-"Did you think you were the only who was able to do dirty tricks?"-Starfire asked

-"I destroyed you _once_, I can do it _again_"-Slade answered

-"No, you cannot"-Starfire said

Slade stood up and Starfire's eyes and fists glowed a very bright green. She was ready to fight; she had been ready all along, she just did not know about it until now. Starfire flew upwards and got into her fighting stance. Slade stood up and chuckled. This fight was going to be interesting.

-"So, you really think you can stop me by yourself?"-Slade asked

Starfire flew backwards as she saw Slade approaching her.

-"I am entirely sure of it"-Starfire answered

Slade stood up in front of her and for some reason she was not able to move. Slade's presence was enough to scare anyone out of his wits.

-"You say you are sure, yet your face shows how scared you are"-Slade said

Slade touched Starfire's cheek and it was then when she was able to back off and slapped his hand away.

-"I never said I was not scared, but fright will not prevent me from accomplishing the task I am here for"-Starfire said

-"And would this task be?"-Slade asked

-"I am here to save my friends"-Starfire answered

Slade smiled.

-"Save your friends, from me? You should be saving your friends but from each other"-Slade said

Starfire's glow decreased a little.

-"Does this come as a surprise to you? Don't tell me you didn't know Red X and Robin do not…get along very well?"-Slade asked

-"They do not get along because of you"-Starfire answered

-"No, no, no, don't blame me, I didn't do such wonder. They don't get along because of you"-Slade said

"You shall not blind me with your words, and your words shall not save you from what I am going to do to you"-Starfire said

Slade walked and again faced Starfire. Starfire saw Slade's hand raise and she thought he was going to touch her face again. She used her hand to slap his hand away but in a quick movement, Slade used his other hand and slapped Starfire's face. He then used his knee to hit Starfire on her stomach. She curled down to ease the pain, touching her stomach with both hands. Slade jumped and after twirling in air he kicked Starfire away from him. Starfire hit the wall with her back and then fell to the floor, face down.

-"Did you really think I was going to be nice to you because you are a _woman_?"-Slade asked

Starfire was on her knees and held her weight with one arm and used the other to rub her stomach. She then lifted her head and glared at Slade.

-"I never expected anything nice from you"-Starfire answered

Starfire stood up and her green glow had returned. Slade growled and charged against Starfire. She did the same against Slade. In a matter of seconds, Starfire's fists were inside Slade's hands and they were wrestling against each other. Slade tried kicking Starfire's legs to bring her down but she reacted quickly and lifted her legs before the impact. Starfire then used her eyes and blasted Slade out of her face and before he could react, Starfire surrounded him with a shower of starbolts.

Slade covered his head and waited for Starfire's attack to end. Starfire kept throwing starbolts at him. At first, the starbolts were aimed to hit him but as the dust and smoke covered him and as she was filled with the feeling of anger, her starbolts stopped hitting their target and Slade used this mistake to his great advantage. Out of the dust Slade jumped over Starfire and grabbed her by the neck. He then pushed her all the way back until the chair he had been sitting on got in the way.

Starfire felt being compressed between Slade's hard grip and the metal chair behind her. Starfire took her hands to her throat involuntarily and she closed her eyes. She remembered how similar this was to her last battle with Slade. The only difference was that she was not going to allow the same thing to happen again. This time, there was no one to save her but herself. This time it was going to be different and it was up to her to make it happen.

Starfire opened her eyes and she intended to blast Slade away from her using her eye lasers again but Slade saw it coming and removed one hand from Starfire's throat to move her head sideways. The laser made a hole in the ground. Starfire's attack had failed; however, Slade had loosened his grip on her and she took the opportunity to free herself from him. Starfire raised her arms and in a quick movement, she pushed Slade's arms away from her throat from the inside out. Before Slade could try anything else, Starfire supported her weight on Slade's chair and kicked Slade on the chest with both of her feet.

Slade was thrown over a table that was on the corner and the hot coffee was poured over his legs. Starfire flew away from the chair as far as possible from Slade to catch her breath and regain calmness. Slade growled as he threw the objects that had ended on top of him to the sides and searched for Starfire. Starfire had hid behind Slade a machine on the other side of the room. Slade could not see her. He stood up and began walking around the room, kicking whatever was on his way to find her.

-"Gave up so fast?"-Slade said

Slade kicked his chair to the floor.

-"I thought you wanted to stop me"-Slade said

Slade threw his desk towards the wall where Starfire was hiding. The desk hit the wall and then began to fall towards Starfire. She had to get out of her hide out or the desk would hit her. She flew up and shot two starbolts at the desk to blow it away from her and there was nothing left to do but to face Slade.

-"You do not play fair"-Starfire said

-"Why would I? That's you job, not mine"-Slade said

-"You are not the only one that has a dark side, Slade"-Starfire said

-"Did you really think you could come here and defeat me on my own territory?"-Slade asked

-"I am here, am I not?"-Starfire asked

-"That does not answer my question"-Slade answered

-"Perhaps this will"-Starfire said

Starfire flew towards Slade and attacked him halfway her path with her starbolts. By the time Slade regained composure, Starfire was already over him. She punched Slade's face one, two, three, four, five, six times; each punch even harder than the one before and each one accompanied by Starfire's battle grunt. Slade's head moved from left to right at the rhythm of Starfire's attacks and his body was only able to walk backwards by inertia.

Starfire then combined her attack. One kick, one punch, two kicks, three punches, one back fist, one side kick, one back kick, one uppercut, three elbow punches, two hammer fists, one side strike. She had not abandoned Robin to be defeated here. She had not lied to her friends to be defeated here, she had tricked Red X to be defeated her and most of all, she had not come all the way to that place and go thru all that trouble to show mercy to a man that did not deserved it.

The Titans had chosen to fight each member of the HAYEP one by one and by themselves. BB was fighting Gizmo, Cyborg was fighting Mammoth and Raven was fighting Jinx.

-"Long time no see, witch"-Jinx said

-"I was about to say the same thing to you"-Raven said

Jinx and Raven always had that rivalry from which you cannot escape from. Whenever the Titans faced the HAYEP, Raven always got to fight against Jinx. It was just meant to be.

-"You owe me one from before, remember?"-Jinx said

-"I never forget"-Raven said

-"Neither do I"-Jinx said

Raven and Jinx jumped at each other at the same time. Raven threw an elbow hit to Jinx but she dodged it. Jinx responded with a flying quick right on the face and Raven received hit, flying backwards and ending on the floor. Raven massaged her cheek and reallocated her jaw before she saw Jinx running towards her again. Raven extended her arm and opened her hand. She then used her powers and blew Jinx back to where she had come from. Raven used this opportunity to stand up and patted her clothes. That last hit had hurt.

-"I see you have gotten better"-Raven said

-"The best is still to come"-Jinx said

On another side of the room, Mammoth and Cyborg fought against each other. Mammoth ran and lifted Cyborg up to the air. He then twirled around several times before letting go of Cyborg who fell to the floor, face front.

-"That's gonna leave a mark"-Mammoth joked

-"I bet this gonna leave a mark too!"-Cyborg said

Cyborg rapidly stood up from the floor and in a matter of seconds, both of his arms changed into his cannon and after aiming at Mammoth, he shot both of them at the same time. Mammoth took the hit and fell to the floor on his back.

-"Boo-yah"-Cyborg said

Cyborg then ran towards Mammoth and grabbed his foot. He lifted Mammoth and slammed his against one wall and then onto the other. Cyborg then twirled around himself and did the same thing that Mammoth had done to him. Mammoth hit the floor face down.

-"Go, Cyborg"-Cyborg yelled

The last Titans had morphed into a lion and was now circling around the shortest member of the HAYEP.

-"I'm not afraid of you"-Gizmo said

BB responded with a fierce growl that made Gizmo shivered.

-"Ok, maybe a little"-Gizmo said

BB jumped towards Gizmo and he used one of his tools to shock BB. BB whimpered and resumed human form, rubbing his butt.

-"That's not fair"-BB whined

-"Do you think I care?"-Gizmo said

BB turned into a squirrel and flew towards Gizmo, standing up on his bald head. Gizmo stopped moving and tried to hit BB with his hand but BB moved and Gizmo hit himself. BB morphed into a hyena and began laughing on the floor. Gizmo rubbed his head and it squeaked like an old door. BB laughed even more.

-"I'm gonna get you for that, barf face"-Gizmo said

Gizmo threw what seemed like a golf balls but they were not, one of them was a gas bomb. BB was quickly surrounded by it and his eyes began to water and itch. The confusion made BB step on the other ball but this one had a net inside. BB was trapped on the floor, not being able to open his eyes and with a bad taste on his tongue.

Jinx jumped towards Raven, crossing her arms to gain energy and attacked her with her powers. Raven was sent flying to the wall and Jinx faced her, pinning her to the wall, smiling. Raven opened her eyes and they began to shine a bright red.

-"You're gonna regret that"-Raven said

Raven reacted immediately, twirled around and pushed Jinx to the wall. Jinx coughed when she hit the wall, it had been a hard hit. Raven faced Jinx, nailing her to wall. Jinx smiled at her, staring at Raven with eyes that showed pity.

-"And you are gonna regret staying here. _She_ might need you help"-Jinx said

-"What?"-Raven said

Jinx took Raven's distraction to her advantage and kicked Raven off her. Raven used her powers to not hit any walls this time and then saw Jinx with no intention of attacking back. Jinx put his feet on the floor, closed her yes and put a hand over her forehead.

-"Oh, the Titans, they are _too_ strong!"-Jinx said

Jinx looked at Gizmo and then at Mammoth, making signs at them with her eyebrows, and then pointing at the door. Mammoth understood the cue and pushed Cyborg away.

-"We…can't win"-Mammoth said

Mammoth then looked at Gizmo that was over BB and shook his head. He did not want to leave, he was winning.

-"I can win, just let me…"-Gizmo said

Jinx gave him a disapproving look and he mumbled something before letting BB go.

-"I mean…no, I can't defeat the Titans"-Gizmo said

Gizmo ran towards Mammoth and Jinx and they all ran towards the door screaming like crazy and disappearing from the room. The Titans had perplexed faces.

"What was that all about?"-BB asked

Raven and Cyborg shrugged.

-"Let's worry about that later, we have to stop Slade"-Raven said

Cyborg cut BB loose from the net and then they ran, making their way to the door; the door that would take them to the last stair before they could meet, face to face, against their old enemy Slade.

Red X and Robin had been fighting for long now, and even thought Red X felt weaker and weaker by the minute, he was not going to give up until he achieved his final goal. Red X jumped and kicked Robin on the face. Robin cried in pain and ended up on the ground touching his face. Red X went back to the floor but was already too tired to land gracefully and landed on his knees. His hands supported his weight while he panted and breathed heavily. His time was running out.

Robin turned and used his hands to help him stand up. Robin raised his hand and touched his lips. He thought he had tasted his own blood and he was right. Robin wiped away the blood from his lips and then faced Red X who was still on the floor. Red X looked at Robin and slowly stood up to face him as well.

-"Didn't you have enough already?"-Red X asked

-"I think you are the one who needs a break"-Robin answered

-"Now that I think things over, I was very lucky"-Red X said

-"Why is that?"-Robin asked

-"Well, I got to spend the most time with Starfire before she died. You may had held her in your arms but I was the one who dated her"-Red X answered

-"Shut up"-Robin said

-"You're pretty dumb. You lived with her, under the same roof for a long time and nothing ever really happened? Why is that?"-Red X asked

-"I respected her and you better have respected her also"-Robin answered

-"Respect, Uhm? Me and her, under the same roof, alone. Things got very…_interesting_, you know what I mean"-Red X said

Robin's face showed anger. Red X was walking into dangerous territory.

-"You're lying"-Robin said

-"Am I?"-Red X asked

-"Starfire would never allow anyone to touch her"-Robin answered

-"Who said she _allowed_ me?"-Red X asked

-"If you laid a finger on her I swear I would…"-Robin answered

-"You will what? Kill me? That's not in you moral code, kid. Besides, I never laid a finger on her…"-Red X said

Robin felt a great weight being lifted off his shoulders.

-"Actually, it was more of a whole hand"-Red X said

Robin growled, feeling the anger climb up to his face. He thought he would never hate anyone else more than he hated Slade. He was wrong. He could not stand the presence of this man, this copy that was standing in front of him. It did not matter how sick everyone said he was, he had hurt what Robin protected the most and Robin was not going to let him get away with it.

-"What angers you the most? That you couldn't have her or that I did?"-Red X asked

-"This ends now"-Robin answered

-"You can't touch me"-Red X said

-"Watch me"-Robin said

Robin gathered all his fears, all his hate and all his anger and aimed it at the person in front of him. This person that had ruined his life, almost made his team disappear and had took advantage, full advantage, of his best friend. He had done enough. Robin twirled his retractable staff and ran towards Red X who was standing there, making no movements.

_-'That's it Robin. Bring it on'-Red X thought_

Red X saw the anger in Robin's face. There was no stopping him, Robin was finally going to do what Red X wanted him to do. Robin had lost control over himself and would now do anything.

_-'This is it'-Red X thought_

Red X closed his eyes and was ready to receive his fate, with no fear in his heart.

Raven, Cyborg and BB ran to the last door that would take them to the very last level. The way in which the members of the HAYEP had run away from the scene was very suspicious. Jinx last words to Raven had disturbed her greatly. Who was she talking about?

_-'And you are gonna regret staying here. She might need your help'-Raven thought_

Who needed their help? Raven did not tell Cyborg or BB what Jinx told her but made them run faster to reach the door. They had finally arrived and stood in front of the door. This was it, the last place to look for Slade and he just had to be there.

-"Are you guys ready?"-Raven asked

BB and Cyborg nodded. Raven turned the doorknob and pushed the door to open it but at the exact moment she did, the door slammed back to them. Something had hit it hard enough to close it again and to make the Titans fall down to the floor.

-"What in the world was that?'-BB asked

-"What did you do that for Raven?"-Cyborg asked

-"I didn't do anything. Something hit the door"-Raven answered

-"This means someone's there"-BB said

-"Slade"-All three of them said

-"Do you guys smell that?"-Cyborg asked

-"Wasn't me I swear"-BB answered

-"It's smoke"-Raven said

The Titans stood up and Cyborg tried to turn the doorknob. When Cyborg pushed the door, the doorknob stayed in Cyborg's hand. The handle had broken.

-"Great"-BB said

-"Now what?"-Raven asked

-"We make ourselves a door"-Cyborg said

Cyborg's arm changed into his cannon and he aimed at the door. Without thinking he shot his cannon and the door exploded, leaving a cloud of dust and a hole on the once existing door. The Titans ran inside the room and immediately felt the smoke in their eyes and inside throats. The place was on fire. The Titans squinted their eyes to try and see thru the smoke. Whatever the place they had come in was for, it was a complete mess.

On the right side of the entrance, the wall held several screens that were broken in many pieces. There were many objects on the floor. A broken metal chair, a desk split into two parts by something that burnt it by the middle, a hole on the floor. The walls were covered in holes, scratched and cracks. There was glass shattered on the floor, a coffee machine had spilled all its content and the liquid reflected the shine of the fire around the room. The placed looked worse than BB's room.

-"What is happening here?"-Raven asked

-"If I could open my eyes I could tell you"-Cyborg answered

-"This is for Robin"-Starfire yelled

Starfire kicked Slade on his knees and dislocated them. Slade fell to the floor and supported his weight with one of his hands. Starfire had made sure Slade was hit for every person he had hurt. The smoke was getting the best of her by now.

"_This is for my friends…this is for Red X…this is for me…"-Slade remembered her saying._

The Titans looked at Starfire. She was alive. She was alive and defeating Slade. How was she alive? How was she able to defeat Slade in her condition? Starfire had not noticed that her friends had arrived because her anger had absorbed her and the smoke that was beginning to cover the place made it hard to clearly see.

-'_Slade caused all the badness to happen'-Starfire thought_

He had cursed Red X, he had hurt Robin, he had made her sick and he had almost disbanded her only friends. He was to blame for all her grief. Starfire flew towards Slade and stood a few feet away from him.

-"You preach that you are a hero and yet you are wiling to destroy me at all cost"-Slade said

Starfire stopped right in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. Slade had met his purpose. He was going to get away with it…again.

-"I did it _once_, I can do it _again_"-Starfire said

Starfire's eyes lit an intense green. She lifted her arms and her whole body was surrounded by green light. Her strength made her hair lift as if air was blowing it upwards. There was no happiness on her face. She was not glad to do what she was about to do but someone had to do it. Someone had to put a stop to Slade and she was willing to carry the burden of have taken the life of someone away. Her mind was set on it.

-"I dare you to stop me, you would not keep Robin anyway"-Slade said

-"That is where you are wrong"-Starfire said

Slade's grin disappeared and Starfire illuminated the entire room a bright and intense green, more intense than ever. She raised her hands above her head and a green starbolt began forming in between her hands. Slade could not move. He just stared at the blast that was going to end his life. He was not afraid of dieing, he was not afraid at all.

-"And this is for all the innocent people you hurt in your quest of evil"-Starfire said

Slade smiled at the scene. He did not regret what he had done, he was more than pleased. Starfire's bolt grew bigger until she could not hold it in her hands. The energy that Starfire was using absorbed any light that was surrounding her and made the fire disappear. She gave Slade a last glare and threw her starbolt directly to Slade's stomach. The starbolt moved a very high speed went right thru Slade's body, and the wall behind Slade also suffered the consequences. Slade fell to the floor. Starfire let her hands fall to her sides and she also fell to the floor. She was tired.

-"Starfire!"-BB yelled

The Titans ran towards their once thought lost friend. Starfire turned to see them, still sitting on the floor with a small smile on her face. BB turned into a cat and jumped to Starfire's lap. Cyborg hugged her and Raven sat in front of her with a big smile on her face.

-"We…how come…we're glad you are alive"-Raven said

-"What happened?"-Cyborg asked

-"It is…complicated, is shall explain it all once we go home"-Starfire answered

While the Titans told Starfire how happy they were of having her back, Slade opened his eyes and slowly began to crawl his way to a machine that was a few feet away from where he was.

_-'I'm not going to die alone'-Slade thought_

BB purred on Starfire's lap and then turned to see Slade. He was not there anymore. BB resumed human form and jumped away from Starfire.

-"Slade, he's gone"-BB said

The Titans turned to see and saw Slade stretching his hand to press a red button on a big machine. It was the machine Slade had created to control Starfire and the allies' health. He was going to destroy them all. The button also activated the bombs.

-"Raven, stop him"-Cyborg yelled

-"That shall not be necessary"-Starfire said

-"Why?"-BB asked

-"Trust me. There is nothing Slade can do now to hurt anybody else"-Starfire said

-"Let's see about that"-Slade said

Slade pressed the button and Starfire did not feel any pain at all. However, the bomb alarms began sounding and the red lights blinked around the place. It was time to go.

-"Raven, get our asses out of here!"-Cyborg yelled

-"Gather around"-Raven said

They all gathered around Raven and closed their eyes. It was going to be a long way to the surface. In a blink of an eye the Titans had gotten out of Slade's lair, seconds before the place exploded.

Slade was dead.

Starfire opened her eyes and saw her friends rubbing their heads. Raven's teletransportation could take a lot out of them.

-"Is everyone ok?"-Starfire asked

-"I think I'm gonna throw up"-BB answered

-"I would say that is a yes"-Cyborg said

-"Where is Robin?"-Starfire asked

The Titans looked for their leader. The rain had stopped and had left a cool breeze behind. There was someone standing a few feet away from them. They could not distinguish who it was because he was covered in mud. He was holding onto something to stay standing.

-"Robin!"-Starfire yelled

The person moved his face back and saw Starfire. His eyes opened wide and used his staff to fully turn his body around. This man was Robin. He was still alive. Starfire ran towards him and hugged him with everything she had. Robin could not believe she was alive.

-"Star, is it really you?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, Robin, I am alive"-Starfire answered

-"How? I can't believe it…how did it happen?"-Robin asked

-"It does not matter now, the only thing that matters is that you are alive as well"-Starfire answered

-"Not for long"-Robin said

-"What do you mean?"-Starfire asked

-"See for yourself"-Robin answered

Starfire did not know what he was talking about. He then pointed at Red X that was not moving, on the floor. He was also covered in mud. His was face down. The Titans ran behind Robin and saw Starfire's scared face when she saw Red X. She ran towards him and placed his head on her lap. His eyes were closed.

-"Please, X, you must wake up"-Starfire said

The Titans approached Red X and Starfire. This was not fair. They had found Starfire and now they were going to loose two more friends. Slade had won after all.

-"What happened between you?"-BB asked

-"Let's say I'll be leaving too"-Robin answered

Starfire began crying and she hugged Red X very hard. He was dieing. He had kept his promise. Red X opened his eyes and saw her. He was shocked.

-"I…thought…you were…"-Red X said

-"I never was"-Starfire said

-"How?"-Red X asked

-"I also have some tricks under my sleeve"-Starfire answered

-"Man, what did you do to him?"-Cyborg asked

-"I don't know what got into me. I lost it"-Robin answered

Red X smiled and Starfire cried even more. He was not going to make it, not this time around. Red X began panting, trying to gasp the last amounts of air that he needed to speak.

-"I was a-a-afraid…I wouldn't…get t-t-the chance to…say…g-goodbye"-Red X said

-"I was afraid we _had_ to say goodbye"-Starfire said

Starfire caressed his cheek and he sighed. He then slowly closed his eyes and he stopped breathing. Red X was dead. Starfire began sobbing even harder and hugged him with a stronger grip. He was gone. Robin closed his eyes waiting to drop dead too but he did not. He opened his eyes and saw Starfire still crying over Red X's dead body.

-"Ah, why aren't you dead?"-BB asked

-"I don't know"-Robin answered

Suddenly, Starfire gasped and Red X's body began to crystallize until it became a yellow dust, just like the sand.

-"No!"-Starfire yelled

She tried desperately to hold on to him but his entire body disintegrated into nothing more than dust. The only thing that was left was his uniform and his mask. The wind made the dust disappear and in a few seconds, Red X had become another memory in the mind of his friends. Starfire punched the ground with both of her hands and allowed herself to cry her heart out.

The Titans went back to their Tower and were now inside the Evidence Room. Starfire had brought Red X's uniform and mask with her, the only objects that were left from Red X. Cyborg brought a big glass case that had a mannequin inside. Robin helped Starfire dress the mannequin in Red X clothes, including the mask. Cyborg closed the case and locked the door. The Titans stared at the figured silently as Starfire's hand touched the recently cut glass door.

-"He was a good friend"-Starfire said

-"Was he?"-Robin asked

-"Why do you doubt it, Robin? He saved your life"-Starfire answered

-"How did he save my life? He tried to kill me and he…hurt you"-Robin asked

-"Robin, Red X never laid a hand on me. He respected me as much as you do. He said all those horrible things to upset you"-Starfire answered

-"Why would he want to upset me?"-Robin asked

-"He knew you would never kill anyone…but this was the only way to break the curse"-Starfire answered

-"You mean the bonding?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, if you or him were to get killed by someone else, both of you would suffer the same fate. However, if one of you destroyed the other, the bonding would break"-Starfire answered

The Titans looked at Robin. All of them were shocked.

-"Did he know this?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, I wanted to find another cure but he said this was the only way. He wanted for _you_ to enjoy what he could _never_ have"-Starfire answered

-"Did Slade know this?"-Raven asked

-"No, he did not. He did not even know that I was living in his lair for three days"-Starfire answered

-"Are you cured?'-Cyborg asked

-"I am. After I left Red X I went to Slade's lair. I did not see him first but I heard that his allies were getting tired of working for him"-Starfire answered

-"So you took this to your advantage"-Raven said

-"Yes, I talked to Control Freak, who was the most frighten one, and I made a deal with him"-Starfire said

-"What kind of deal?"-Robin asked

-"I offered him a cure for their disease as all of them were also controlled by Slade in the same way he had control over me"-Starfire answered

-"What did you ask in return?"-BB asked

-"They were to hold anyone that tried to reach Slade until I took care of him, but not hurt you too much"-Starfire answered

-"That's why the HAYEP acted so strange"-Cyborg said

-"Indeed, I had to make Slade believe I was dead so Gizmo helped me clone myself and fake my own death. The person you buried was a clone, this is why her body decomposed so fast"-Starfire said

-"Wow, and you did this all by yourself?"-BB asked

-"The allies helped me, but not all of my plans turned out to be so well"-Starfire answered

-"Because Red X still died"-Robin said

Starfire lowered her head and Robin understood this was the reason why Starfire was so sad. She felt she had failed Red X.

-"Did you find another way of breaking the bonding?"-Robin asked

-"No, I did not"-Starfire answered

-"You didn't fail him, Star. He did what he did for you. He was sure of it"-Raven said

-"Then why do I feel so bad?"-Starfire asked

There was no answer to that. Starfire turned back, trying to head for her room but she was tired. She had been on guard for three days and had no sleep. She needed to rest. She collapsed to the floor. The Titans helped her stand up but she was already unconscious. Robin carried her in his arms.

-"You guys know what to do. I'll carry her to her room"-Robin said

The Titans left to prepare everything to cure Starfire and Raven prepared to change her clothes. Robin also needed a shower. Robin kissed Starfire's forehead and was grateful that she was alive, and that he was alive too. He looked at the glass case that held Red X's uniform and paid his respects.

-"Thank you"-Robin said

Robin walked outside the Evidence Room and turned the lights off on his way out. Another chapter in the life of the Titans had come to an end. However, the content of that new glass case will remind the Titans of the great lesson that the man who wore that uniform had taught them. He had taught them to trust.

Starfire cupped Robin's face while his arms went around her waist. They were at their favorite place in the world: the roof of Titans Tower. Robin and Starfire looked at each other eyes, feeling comfortable with the other's embrace and knowing that this moment was meant to be. _They_ were meant to be. Robin leaned to reach Starfire's face and kissed her forehead. The sun was coming down and the night would soon be surrounding them.

-"I should go downstairs before they come here to bother us"-Robin said

-"Agree. I shall join you shortly, yes?"-Starfire said

Robin kissed Starfire's cheek and broke the hug. He walked backwards so he could see her before he left and when he reached the door he muttered those words that Starfire loved to hear from him. Starfire could not help to smile.

-"I do too"-Starfire muttered

Robin smiled and opened the door. Starfire watched as Robin went inside the Tower. Immediately, the silhouette of someone caught Starfire's attention after Robin closed the door. Red X was behind the closing door. He was resting his back on the wall, arms crossed and one of his legs was bent, resting his foot on the wall. Starfire's hand reached for her mouth and she gasped. Red X smiled while he looked at the closed door and then at Starfire's reaction.

-"Why would you abandon you boyfriend?"-Red X asked

Starfire blinked several times to make sure she was not seeing things and that Red X was truly standing before her. He walked to her and stood just in front of her.

-"You look like you just saw a ghost"-Red X said

-"I think I am"-Starfire said

Red X smiled and reached for his pocket. He looked at Starfire and grabbed one of her hands with one hand and placed an object in her hand with his other hand. Starfire took a while to react; she was still surprised to see him there.

-"I came to give you this"-Red X said

Starfire slowly moved her gaze to her hand. Red X's hands were one below her hand and the other above her hand, covering whatever object he had just given to her. He removed his top hand from hers and Starfire was able to see what his gift was. It was the communicator he had built for them to use when they left the Tower.

-"You forgot it"-Red X said

Starfire looked at the communicator and closed her hand. She then rose for her pocket and placed the communicator inside. Starfire's hand reached for his face and she touched him with fright, believing her hand would go right thru his face. It did not.

-"Is it really you?"-Starfire asked

Red X did not bother to say anything. Instead he surrounded her waist with his right arm and with his left hand he cupped Starfire's cheek. With no time to waste he deeply and intensively kissed her, she kissed him back. Once the kiss was over Red X moved to his side and gave his back to the sunset getting closer to the edge, not letting go of Starfire. They looked at each other's eyes.

-"I will _always_ love you, Star"-Red X said

Starfire looked at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled and then began to fly upwards. Starfire held both of his hands with hers.

-"I shall _never_ forget you"-Starfire said

Red X tightened the grip and looked at Starfire, trying to catch every single detail of her; hoping to keep this last memory of her, fresh in his mind forever. Starfire let go of Red X's right hand but he tighten the other hand's grip even harder. Red X could not help to feel the sadness in her eyes and in her touch. He flew a little bit higher, removing himself completely from the roof's edge.

Red X leaned forwards, closed his eyes and kissed the only hand he was grabbing from her. She would swear she saw a tear fell down his cheek and end up on her hand. Starfire tried to say something but her voice broke. He smiled at her and wiped out some of the tears she had on her face.

-"I'll always be with you"-Red X said

Starfire did not want to take his eyes out of him; she feared she would miss the smallest detail of the great man that was flying in front of her. Their grip began to loosen, and slowly but steadily, Red X's and Starfire's hands began to separate. As their hands separated, the sun began to illuminate them with a very bright light that forced Starfire to nearly close her eyes.

Starfire could feel the last part of her fingers still touching Red X's fingers. Starfire used her right arm to cover her eyes as she did not want to close them, but the sun forced her to do so. The roof was illuminated by the sun's mighty brightness and she caught a last look of Red X's silhouette. He was smiling at her and that scene just crushed her heart. She closed her eyes, holding on to that image, an image that she will not be able to forget. This was the last image she saw of him as she was forced to wake up. Starfire opened her eyes and realized she was not at the roof but at the living room. She was laying on the couch, resting her head on Robin's lap.

-"Good Morning, Star"-Robin said

Starfire looked at Robin and smiled. She then looked at the window and saw the sun coming up. She turned to see Robin who was caressing her hair. He looked very happy.

-"Up for some chocolate?"-Robin asked

-"I would _love_ some chocolate"-Starfire answered

-"Be right back"-Robin said

Starfire stood up from Robin's lap to allow him to go to the kitchen and prepare the chocolate. Starfire walked to the window and placed her left hand on the glass.

_-'Was it just a dream?'-Starfire thought_

Starfire reached for her pocket with her other hand and felt something inside. She grabbed the object and pulled it out. She gasped when she saw it: it was Red X's communicator. Robin heard Starfire gasp and ran towards her while the water boiled up. He hugged her from behind, his face showing concern. He whispered at her ear.

-"Is everything ok?"-Robin asked

Starfire put the communicator back into her pocket and moved her face to see his. The look in Robin's face was priceless, he looked worried, worried about her.

-"Everything is fine now"-Starfire answered

They looked at each other and smiled. The storm was over, the other Titans were busy and they were in each other's arms. The only thing left for them to do was to kiss…

…and they surely did.

**THE END**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**A/N:** Yes! It's done. Finally after four months of suffering and thinking, the story is finally over. I want to thank all those of you who took the time to read "Secrets of a Traitor" and that followed me here to "Trust". It was very fun to write these stories and to link them together. I was not intending on writing this sequel but I enjoyed writing about Red X's character because he won my heart and some of yours as well. It was very hard to give Red X his own personality and separate him from Robin's shadow; I hope I did a good job. I know some of you will get upset but Robin and Starfire's relationship could not be if there were two Robins, now could it? Red X is dead, he just came to say goodbye to Starfire in her dream. Starfire does not love Red X, she is just grateful for what he did for her, I mean, the guy sacrificed his life to save the love of the love of his life, only to give her the best he could give her: his life. Wouldn't you be as grateful as she is? Starfire loves Robin and Robin loves Starfire, at least in my stories they do (lol). Anyway, I hope you had as much as fun as I did and if you haven't read the origin if this sequel ("Secrets of a Traitor") I recommend that you do it whenever you have the time. You will understand why Red X ended up being the character I love the most. He is great. Happy New Year to all and may all your resolutions become a tangible reality!


End file.
